Sleeping sun
by KitsuneEri
Summary: : Extraña segunda parte de "Séptimo". Cinco años después de la guerra. Harry "montón-de-problemas-personales" Potter, es buscador de la selección inglesa y va a Francia al Mundial de Quidditch. ¿Malfoy no había dicho que era medio francés? Harco. Final abierto.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Sleeping sun.

Advertencia: NC-17. Contiene yaoi y un poco de lemon.

Género: Romance. ¿Drama?

Resumen: Extraña segunda parte de "Séptimo".

Cinco años después de la guerra. Harry "montón-de-problemas-personales" Potter, es buscador de la selección inglesa y va a Francia al Mundial de Quidditch.

¿Malfoy no había dicho que era medio francés?

Aclaraciones: HP y toda la saga y películas y figuritas lego y chapitas y etc. etc. le corresponde a JotaKá, socios Y a todos nosotros los lectores que le hemos dado consciencia colectiva y mantenemos la llama encendida. ¡Ja!

Dedicado: a Kimito Roku, Kasandra Potter, Acantha-27, MMDD, Floor Whithlock, ItsMixi, Alexis_sly y Darysnape. ¡Miles de gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me hicieron muy feliz!

Notas del autor: Lo prometido es deuda. Esta es una historia que tenía medio destrozada en el pc, ahora intento ordenar y armarla un poco. Mnh. Ténganme un poco de paciencia.

El título proviene de la canción "Sleeping sun" de Nightwish.

ATENCIÓN: este historia tiene final abierto, si no les gusta, no lean.

* * *

2003.

Había aprendido a amar las pequeñas peculiaridades de Francia. El aire menos húmedo, el cielo más claro, las luces más brillantes y la gente más desinhibida. Los magos más tolerantes. Todo parecía estar extrañamente revestido de una luminiscencia especial, según el capitán John Murray, era porque Harry era un pueblerino y se sentía deslumbrado por su primera salida fuera de Inglaterra.

Internamente Harry sabía que era otra cosa.

-Voy por un refresco…- comentó con una sonrisa ligera, encaminándose hasta una expendedora muggle, mientras el resto de sus compañeros aguardaban al entrenador frente al lujoso hotel mágico. Una solitaria, alta y angosta puerta de roble viejo, entre el escaparate de una boutique Voge y un Burger King. El barniz especialmente dorado y la sinuosidad de los ornamentos, le daban un aire renacentista poco acorde con la fachada modernista de la propia calle, pero lo suficientemente discreta para pasar desapercibida.

Habían pasado más de cuatro años desde la esperada, pero no menos grotesca, terrible y mortífera batalla final. Años en los que tras derrotar a Voldemort y conseguir una vida ligeramente más normal, aún bajo los flashes de los periódicos y la algarabía de un pueblo agradecido, se había propuesto reiniciar su existencia. Había terminado Hogwarts, ingresado como buscador a los Chudley Cannons en primera división y luego como seleccionado nacional.

No podía decir que su vida no fuera la esperada…

Introdujo las tres monedas en la ranura y presionó el botón junto a la imagen de Coca-cola, entonces escuchó el sonido seco de la lata cayendo y asomándose bajo la puertecilla del dispensador.

Durante ese extraño octavo año –sin la incómoda presencia de cierto rubio-, intentó recomponer sus intereses y su "normalidad". Había comenzado a salir con Ginny como todos esperaban que ocurriera: Ron, Hermione y los propios Weasleys. Para finales de ese primer año juntos, Harry ya no estaba del todo seguro e intentó prolongar el momento de la ruptura todo lo que pudo… tan solo aguantó dos desesperantes meses más.

Nunca le diría a Ginny que el placebo que aún lo mantenía en pie junto a ella, eran los rubios que solía conquistar en bares lejos de Londres. La puerta a la necesidad que había abierto Malfoy lo habían curado del asco inicial, de la incredulidad, de la incomprensión, de la negación, de la homofobia…

»Eso no era homofobia, eran celos...«

Había salido de Hogwarts con algo cercano a una extraña parafilia, a un trastorno sexual producto del deseo desesperado por Draco Malfoy, pero tentativamente satisfecho con chicas a través de juegos obsesivos, casi agresivos, ocultas bajo la desmemorizacion. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que "follar y arrancar" no era suficiente. Una chica no le satisfacía, la imaginación no le bastaba para solventar la carencia de lo verdaderamente deseado y había dado el paso gigantesco de probar con chicos.

Los primeros habían sido singularmente rubios, artificiales, pero muy cercanos a ese tono platinado que deseaba tener entre los dedos, para acariciarlos, para besarlos. No eran tan altos, ni tan pálidos, ni tan jodidamente sensuales como recordaba a Malfoy en su mente, pero tenían en sus cuerpos lo que deseaba tocar. Gemían como debían gemir, olían como debían oler y le instruyeron expertos, en el arte de amar hombres. Acariciando tetillas en un pecho plano, masturbando y chupando pollas, calientes contra su boca, palpitantes, con la textura irregular de las venas y la piel tensa, así se extasió con el sabor del semen… agonizó en el climax del apretado ano de un hombre.

Sonrió tirando de la lengüeta metálica de la lata, un "psssst..." de gas y espuma, antes de beber mirando hacia sus compañeros. Esa noche tenían partido contra el seleccionado de Hungría… justo después del primer partido entre Francia y USA.

Un brinco en el estomago predijo el molesto dolorcito que sentiría al llegar al Estadio de Le Vert Flacon en Lyon.

Ahora con algo más de veintiún años, una larga lista de rubias conquistas, y un par de amistades un poco más un poco menos homosexuales que él, había decidido salir del closet entre sus cercanos. Lo que en un principio le había resultado una espantosa anormalidad, ahora cuatro años después era lo único real e importante en su vida. Lo sabía, lo sentía: le gustaban los chicos… no tanto como le gustaba Malfoy, claro está.

Se había liberado de toda censura y lo había balbuceado indeciso una noche en Grimmuald Place, su familia cercana a su alrededor… Ron había terminado casi con una apoplejía; mientras que Hermione le había sonreído, golpeado su espalda con comprensión y un: »Está bien Harry, está bien«. Ginny, ahora saliendo con un Auror conocido de su padre, se había limitado al silencio; al igual que los demás Weasleys.

Las personas fuera de esa casa, no importaban.

Mientras sorbía de su refresco, una cabeza de claro cabello rubio le llamó poderosamente la atención, su rostro giró siguiendo el caminar despreocupado del chico. El pantalón muggle, la mochila un poco raída y llena de parches, le hicieron desistir ante la idea… sonrió…

* * *

Francia había acabado con Estados Unidos 110-80. Sin contar los 150 puntos que el buscador francés anotara sobre la cifra, con un espectacular desempeño y con el término del partido –un poco más de tres cuartos de hora después-. Definitivamente los habían aniquilado con ferocidad.

Harry conversaba con Michael Doe, seleccionado de Estados Unidos y su compañero en los Chuddley Cannons, cerca de la puerta que se dirigía a los dos vestidores del estadio. Su partido comenzaría cerca de una hora y media después, pero ahora tenía otros intereses pendientes… fue cuando, de pronto la puerta deslizable se abrió con un quejido suave. El primero en salir fue un hombre de edad avanzada vistiendo la túnica de gala del equipo francés, detrás de él el guardián y los golpeadores locales, la puerta se cerró con otro quejido antes de abrirse de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo y ya casi sin prestarle atención a Michael… lo vio…

Draco Malfoy atravesó la puerta riendo junto a uno de los cazadores, haciendo aspavientos con las manos en un comentario que Harry no pudo entender. La inesperada presencia de gente en un pasillo privado le hizo girar su rubia cabeza, el largo cabello húmedo se deslizó sobre sus hombros.

-Potter…- murmuró con algo cercano a la sorpresa.

-Malfoy.- respondió fingiéndose extrañado, aunque en su interior le comiera la ansiedad.

* * *

Harry recordó el día que descubrió el paradero de Malfoy –casi accidentalmente-, un año antes del mundial de Quidditch, con sede precisamente en Francia. John Murray había llegado con el listado de los equipos seleccionados y sus principales jugadores. Harry había pasado páginas sin mayor preocupación, la mayoría eran nombres conocidos por haber pasado por la liga Inglesa o por las más importantes de Europa.

Una exhalación de asombro lo distrajo, pero la voz de Jones pronunciando "Malfoy" con su acento sureño, lo abstrajo de cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Malfoy?- se acercó Anglessen, -¿Como el mortifago?-

-Sí.- y Murray tomó la ficha de Francia de las manos de Jones, mientras el resto del equipo se acercaba a su alrededor.

-Pero es inglés.- sentenció Dan Parks(*).

»Y medio francés«, se recordó Harry para sí.

-Según esto, se nacionalizó hace dos años.- comentó el capitán, después de leer.

-¿Qué hace de buscador titular si nadie lo conoce?- Jones le restó importancia.

-Dice que juega en…- Murray buscó, -el Dubler de Marsella, pero de suplente.-

-Harry, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Lamont (*), si era un hijo de mortífago seguro que estaba en la lista objetiva de Él-niño-que-vivió-y-venció.

-Sí.- comentó tomando la ficha de manos de su capitán, -De hecho, jugamos en la escuela…-

Miró la fotografía. Definitivamente era Malfoy. El mismo rostro anguloso, la nariz aristocráticamente respingada, la piel de ese pálido lustroso, los ojos tormentosos. El cabello un poco mas largo de lo que recordaba, perfilaban su rostro armoniosamente. Su largo y delgado cuello dejaba ver el uniforme con los colores de Francia, el constante movimiento de la imagen enfocaba su rostro de frente, pero con un ligero gesto de cabeza, el hombre parecía no querer mirar directo a la cámara.

Bajo la fotografía dictaba la ficha personal:

"Draco L. Malfoy.

23 años.

Altura: 1,78 cm.

Peso: 61 kg.

Posición: buscador.

Equipo fichado: Dubler de Marsella.

Escoba: Nimbus 05'.

Nacionalizado francés […] joven promesa del quidditch francés […] ha sido entrenado a puertas cerradas bajo el riguroso régimen de Gilles Lancard, buscador y ganador del mundial de Austria 1978 […] para él será su gran debut mundialista este año […]"

-¿Y era bueno?- lo distrajeron, pero se negó a levantar los ojos de la fotografía.

-Sí, bastante.-

* * *

El encuentro de esa tarde había resultado extrañamente intensa y ciertamente estimulante. Harry se había acercado al rubio con su caminar despreocupado y sus gestos casi indiferentes… ambos debidamente estudiados, ocultando perfectamente bajo la fachada discreta de la displicencia, su creciente agitación.

Un agradable sentimiento de alivio le inundó al enfrentarle, levantando ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto veladamente orgulloso, sintiendo una imponente satisfacción sobre sí mismo y un celoso agradecimiento a su amiga Hermione. Cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts Harry siempre resultaba estar entre el promedio de alumnos bajos, Ron ya lo había sobrepasado con creces en cuarto, igual que Dean, Neville… y Malfoy se había pegado un estirón.

-No puedes esperar que tu cuerpo responda del mismo modo que el de Ron, Harry.- se quejó Hermione al escuchar su frustrado reclamo. El quidditch había alongado y al mismo tiempo fortalecido el cuerpo de Ron, entonces, ¿por qué él sólo parecía haberse estancado en una ridícula y poco varonil estatura?

-¡Soy un petizo, Hermione!- se agitó, Ginny estaba de su porte y Parvati ya lo había superado por un par de centímetros. –Todos están creciendo y yo no quiero quedarme así…-

A regañadientes Hermione se había visto obligada a hacer algo contra el mal humor de su amigo, pero el tiempo pasaba y Harry estaba comenzando a sufrir una cierta paranoia cada vez que sus compañeros le miraban hacia abajo para hablarle. Él mismo, devanándose los sesos buscando un hechizo milagroso, terminó –vencida la vergüenza inicial- recurriendo a la tan frecuentada enfermería en busca de un consejo "profesional". Para fortuna de su cuestionada masculinidad, Madame Pomfrey le recetó casi con una simplicidad frustrante, una poción con suplementos alimenticios… y la tan generosa Hermione le facilitó un amplio volumen sobre la "La salud física y la física de la salud, para el mago jugador".

Ahora no podía estar más satisfecho del resultado de más de tres años de tratamiento –auto-medicado-, de vitaminas, suplementos alimenticios y pociones con germen de cebada naranja y harinilla de Burundí.

Delante de él, Draco había crecido más de lo que hubiese esperado, pero para deleite suyo al acercarse había tenido que mirar ligeramente hacia abajo para enfocar sus tormentosos ojos grises. El cuerpo estilizado del rubio se empequeñecía frente al mocetón en el que se había convertido, la espalda ancha, las piernas largas y los brazos poderosos. Incluso se habría atrevido a gritarle con su portentosa voz grave, aterciopelada, casi estereofónica, jubiloso la talla 11 de sus zapatos, análogo del prominente paquete que tenía entre las piernas. Sí, pero habría pecado de desesperada atención y vanidad.

»Y es obvio que no lo soy«, pensó con el pecho hinchado.

De improviso una extraña idea le vino a la mente, dándole la impresión de que si viera a ese tal Ewan McDougall en ese preciso momento, él podría quitarlo del camino sin siquiera recurrir a las palabrotas o los puños. No era como si cuando era vergonzosamente enano, con menos músculos, con menos talla de ropa interior y sin siquiera una sombra de pelusa en la barbilla, le tuviese miedo o no se sintiera capaz de vencerle en un duelo mágico. Simplemente… simplemente, ahora era diferente. Se sentía diferente.

De tal forma, él y Malfoy habían terminado por cruzar un par de palabras, de casi forzosa cortesía. Los »¿Cómo estás?« y los »¿Qué has hecho?«. Nada comprometedor ni demasiado interesado, salvo por la ansiedad que le provocaba la presencia misma de su interlocutor.

Eran más de cuatro años –casi cinco- sin verse, luego de seis años de infantil batalla constante. Ciertamente generaba un extraño ambiente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, como si todo estuviese perdonado. Como si no se hubiesen golpeado mutuamente ni hechizado por la espalda. Era más como un descubrimiento mutuo, reciente e inesperado.

Para cuando el moreno se dio cuenta, el equipo francés en su totalidad ya se había reunido en el pasillo y comenzaban a azuzar a Malfoy partir.

-Ya debo marcharme…- el rubio indicó a sus compañeros.

-Claro.- y se mintió al fingir no tener la pregunta preparada con anterioridad, apretada contra la garganta. -Buen juego…- soltó animándose internamente. Draco estaba por irse y no sabía cuándo podría verlo otra vez.

-Gracias.- el hombre le sonrió de costado y Harry pensó que fueron necesarios más de cuatro años sin verse para los buenos tratos. –Mi fuero interno espera que lleguen a la final, pero ciertamente Francia será campeón.- rió con su tan conocida arrogancia, comenzando a alejarse. Y el moreno sabía que ese era un simple comentario, algo que cortara con la conversación de la forma menos severa posible.

Él habría esperado un poco más de interés de su parte. Pero Harry sólo pudo limitarse a gesticular algo parecido a una sonrisa, girándose hacia su compañero Michael Doe… ¡Draco se marchaba!… apretó el puño en su costado oculto al rubio y tomó discretamente un poco de aire… era ahora…

-Eh, Malfoy…- el rubio se detuvo volteándose a verlo, –salgamos un día y discutiremos eso…-

El silencio en el pasillo le erizó el vello de la nuca… Gilles Lancard le miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Salir?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, un café, un trago… apostaremos por el mejor buscador del mundial…- sonrió con displicente simplicidad, aunque sentía su espalda sudar helado, la nuca erizada y el corazón con taquicardia.

-Ok.- murmuró el rubio aún un poco sorprendido. Un comentario airado de su entrenador personal a sus espaldas, que Harry no pudo entender pero que Draco respondió con un rodar de ojos, le hizo tomar su varita con rapidez y murmurando un conjuro sencillo apareció en su mano una pequeña nota. –Toma.- se la acercó, –Es la dirección del hotel donde nos alojamos. Contáctame por chimenea.- a Harry se le saltó un latido, al comprobar la facilidad de su logro.

-Bien…- hubiese jurado que le temblaban las manos al coger el trozo de pergamino.

-Nos vemos.-

-Hasta pronto…- suspiró. Y sus palabras eran una promesa.

Esa noche un inspirado Harry Potter barrió el suelo con el seleccionado de Hungría. Y celebró todas las buenas noticias con una botella de whiskey de fuego en la mano… hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Continuará =D

(*) Tanto Murray, Daniel Parks y Lamont, son jugadores de rugby escocés. Sí, el fanatismo no me abandona. Aunque Murray y Parks ya estén retirados.

Sé que es un capitulo chiquitito, pero espero que las haya gustado este inicio de historia.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	2. Chapter 2

Miles de gracias a todos/as quienes han comentado. ¡Saben que me hacen feliz!

* * *

Capítulo 2.

La cartilla con los resultados de la primera ronda estaban por todas partes. En el fichero que había empotrado el entrenador Quinn en el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones, en la entrada al lujoso comedor del Hotel, en cada periódico mágico; incluso en las calles, camufladas como propaganda de una poco creíble píldora para dieta hechas con jugo de manzana.

Él se había detenido fugazmente frente a cada cartilla, la cual se plegaba y desplegaba, mostrando en cada movimiento dos grupos paralelos de cuatro selecciones de Quidditch alistadas bajo unas letras que parecían flotar al ritmo de una tonada repetitiva y que Harry supuso, era el himno del mundial. La cartilla volvió a desplegarse, mostrando esta vez los grupos G y H. En el primero, el cuarteto era liderado por la veloz selección de la República Popular China, seguido del equipo local. En el grupo H, Inglaterra estaba en la punta por sobre Suiza.

El fino pergamino de la cartilla dio una sacudida poco elegante para desaparecer el entintado de las listas y aparecer a continuación el próximo encuentro. Harry leyó.

"China y USA...", pasó la vista de largo. "Hungría y…", deslizó los ojos más abajo y se detuvo justo frente a una elegante "F". Aquella que había esperado: "Francia y Brasil: 15 pm". Sonrió suavemente y a un lado vio el: "Inglaterra y Suiza: 20 pm" que ya conocía. Así mismo repasó rápidamente la fecha y entonces pronunció, sin emitir un solo sonido, el nombre del estadio: "Estadio Le Fleuve, Toulouse".

Él sabía que más abajo, allí donde podía ver por el rabillo del ojo unas letras bailarinas, aparecían las conexiones de traslador oficiales, pero no les dio mayor importancia. De todas formas no le eran útiles.

Entonces volvió a deslizar la vista sobre la pulcra letra, sobre las horas y la fecha, y el brillito luminiscente que parecía rodear a todo lo "Made in France", le recordó la suerte -casi siempre esquiva e inadvertida- que tenía por pertenecer ambos a grupos paralelos. No se enfrentarían, pero se verían por lo menos durante la primera ronda.

"La siguiente fecha, en cuatro días más…". Suspiró, retomando su camino.

Pronto ingresó al distinguido comedor, de manteles blancos y servilletas de tela, de ventanas altas y descorridas cortinas forradas por donde entraba ese poderoso "Sol Francés". Con la mente un poco más despejada del sopor matutino, se sentó junto a la algarabía de Parks y Lamont, que mantenían una animada conversación sobre las nuevas estrategias de los suizos. Ahora que más de la mitad de los jugadores eran nuevos, todo en ellos lo hacía más impredecibles.

Un desayuno completo se le apareció delante. Un plato de crêpes dulces, tostadas, láminas de jamón y queso, cereales, jugo, leche… tartaleta de frutas… mermelada… té, café…

Todo lucía delicioso y atractivo, pero nada podría tener mayor importancia que aquello que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y como ya iba tornándose una costumbre, sacó de él un repasado pedazo de pergamino y detalló un nombre que ya se sabia de memoria, "Hotel Le soulier sacré" -que había averiguado estaba junto al Hotel muggle De Ville Louis Pradel, hacia la Plaza de la Comedie-. Lo cierto es que habían pasado tres días desde que se encontraron él y el rubio, en el estadio de Le Vert Flacon y a pesar de la ansiedad, todavía no se animaba a comunicarse con él. O sea, sí se había animado, pero no quería parecer desesperado.

Claro, como si existiese la remota posibilidad de que Malfoy supiera que estaba al borde de una apoplejía por llamarlo.

El día siguiente de la victoria, Quinn les había dado jornada libre. Para que todos pudieran descansar y pasar la resaca; y como Harry había supuesto que Malfoy estaría en una situación similar, se había contenido de comunicarse con él. Al segundo día, la idea de que fuese "muy pronto" y de dar la impresión de "desesperación", le habían cortado la inspiración. Pero ese día estaba decidido, no podía seguir estirando la espera. Presumía que el equipo francés comenzaría las concentraciones de cara al siguiente encuentro, sin contar de los entrenamientos de su propio equipo y además, pronto habría cambio de ciudad sede. No podía seguir esperando, no, sobre todo por salud mental.

"Ésta noche. Ésta noche" se repitió, al tiempo que masticaba un trozo de crêpe relleno de dulce de pimiento verde.

* * *

Eran cerca de las siete cuando solicitó desde su habitación, conexión vía chimenea al Hotel Le soulier sacré. Una mujer de apariencia madura se formó en las brazas rojo opaco -de un fuego falso, por estar en pleno verano-, su voz aburrida y el burocrático trámite de seguridad le cercenaron ese púber anhelo que le chispeaba en los ojos. La valentía y la ansiedad, fueron carcomidos por el tiempo de espera. Genial. La larga melodía de unas campanitas danzando entre las brazas mustias y las cenizas, apenas le entretuvieron después del "No des-encante, le vamos a conectar".

-¿Potter?- la voz del rubio le sobresaltó, enfocando sus ojos nuevamente hacia las brazas, vio la extraña silueta del rostro de Malfoy.

-Hola.- le soltó demasiado rápido. La palabra "desesperado" sonó en su cabeza; por eso fingiendo que sucedía algo detrás suyo, aclaró su mente y regresó a su tan bien estudiado desinterés. -Dije que llamaría.- volvió su rostro hacia el fuego falso.

-Claro…- sonó con algo de sorpresa, -la verdad, pensé que la invitación había sido sólo por cortesía. Un "no llames, yo te llamo"… con ninguna intención de hacerlo.-

-Acostumbro cumplir mi palabra…- musitó con su conocida voz ronca, suavemente aterciopelada, mientras reía en su interior. Esa frase era tan de machos y si Malfoy aún tenía el mismo estereotipo de ligues que en la escuela, la personalidad que se había forjado entre el Harry de siempre y la estudiada construcción frente al espejo, los gestos y las frases prefabricadas, harían un buen trabajo.

-Ah, claro…- el rubio esbozó una media sonrisa, trágicamente indescifrable para Harry y el silencio que le siguió lo estaba poniendo un poco incomodo.

-Vale.- pasó una de sus manos por sus rebeldes cabellos castaños. –Te dije que podríamos salir, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ehm… sí…- pareció dudar.

-¿Te interesa aún? ¿Tienes tiempo hoy?- dijo directo al punto, si se iba a tirar a la piscina iba a ser con todo.

-¿Es en serio?-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó como si fuese algo obvio, pero lo cierto es que habían miles de respuestas a por qué era una mala idea. Y aunque no deseaba rogar de manera insistente y lastimosa, no podía perder esa oportunidad. –Vamos… pensé que podría estar bien. No voy a morderte.- se alzó un poco de hombros y termino con otro: -¿Te interesa o no?- y es cierto que Malfoy podía decir que no, que no le importaba un comino, pero la pregunta estaba hecha de forma tan secretamente impositiva y declaratoria, que el simple deseo de ser gentil inhabilitaba cualquier negativa.

-Ah… Sí, claro, ¿a qué hora?- ahí estaba, a pesar de lo extraño que era ver a un Potter invitando a un Malfoy.

-¿Nueve treinta?… tengo reunión con el equipo– mintió descaradamente, -seguro tardará hasta las nueve y algo.- la idea de una salida nocturna con el rubio se le hacia sumamente atractiva.

-Bien, entonces a las nueve y treinta. ¿Dónde?-

El ruido de la puerta a espaldas de Harry lo hizo voltearse, Lamont, su compañero de habitación lo miró a él, luego dentro de la chimenea y frunció levemente el ceño.

-Ehh…- y el rubio sólo pudo ver que Potter desaparecía del fuego por unos segundos, antes de regresar con una media sonrisa socarrona y su voz un par de decibeles más baja, más grave y definitivamente mas aterciopelada. -Dime tú… no conozco Lyon…- murmuró antes de sentir a Lamont acercarse con decisión.

-Está bien.- Malfoy pareció pensar unos instantes. -Lo más fácil es que pidas red Flu al café de Bellecour, queda al sur de tú hotel, a sólo un par de cuadras.-

-Ok.- el codazo en las costillas de un indignado Lamont le hizo sonreír. -Lo siento…- respondió al rostro extrañado de Malfoy. Estirando la mano hacia su compañero le atrapó el cuello y luego bajó el brazo hacia él. -Me están fastidiando…- rio acercando a su amigo para que fuese visible para el rubio.

-¡Suéltame Potter…!- bufó molesto, antes de reconocer al hijo del conocido mortifago Lucius Malfoy en el fuego. -¡Es-

-Nueve treinta. Ahí nos vemos.- dijo rápidamente y cortó.

* * *

Convencer a Lamont para que cerrara la boca y le guardara el secreto del entrenador Quinn había resultado más difícil de lo que había esperado, más, cuando Murray había entrado a la habitación alertado por la discusión que ya se escuchaba desde el pasillo. Los "Por Merlín" y los "Enfócate, Potter" corrieron a lo largo de toda la conversación en diferentes tonos de advertencia y reproche. No había contemplado la posibilidad de verse retenido por sus compañeros, pero tras más de media hora de tiras y aflojas, agradecía el descaro con que había mentido durante la conversación con Malfoy. Su intención no había sido ser preventivo, pero al menos aún tenía tiempo para arreglarse decentemente.

-Insisto en que está confraternizando con el enemigo.- gruñó su compañero de habitación, amortiguada su voz por el pasillo, a través del cual era arrastrado por su capitán.

Pasadas las ocho había salido duchado y afeitado del baño, apenas cubierto por la algodonosa toalla del hotel. Sacudió la cabeza, dispersando el exceso de agua que insistía en gotear a través de su cuerpo y caer sobre la alfombra gris del dormitorio. Un par de gotas habían golpeado el espejo cuerpo entero colgado junto al armario de caoba… vio su pecho, fuerte y trabajosamente logrado, subir y bajar en un suspiro elocuente. Entonces, tomando la toalla de sus caderas la pasó sin mucho cuidado por la superficie pulida del vidrio, limpiándolo del agua que apenas habían avanzado cuesta abajo. Así se miró desnudo de pies a cabeza y con unas ganas enormes de pajearse… desde ya tenía la loca esperanza de follar con Malfoy… oh, sí, una real pero lejana esperanza de joder con él. Quizás una mamada o un magreo… casi se lo podía imaginar, pero era seguro que esa misma noche no sucediera nada y las ganas que tenía justo ahora eran tan fervientes…

Merlín, que ganas de pajearse.

Desnudo como estaba caminó hacia su bolso donde guardaba el equipo de Quidditch, de uno de los bolsillos laterales sacó la revista con las conocidas fichas de cada selección, ésta se abrió casi instantáneamente en las malogradas páginas del equipo francés. Sin mucho esfuerzo encontró un tubo con aceite para calmar las lesiones.

-Esto es enfermo…- se encerró con una sonrisa, de regreso en el baño.

* * *

El café Bellecourt tenía un ambiente similar a los otros muchos cafés que había visto a lo largo de sus paseos por Francia, especialmente como los que en Paris parecían multiplicados por cien. Lucía entre bohemio, minimalista, orgánico, lleno de lujo y de ese inigualable toque elegante, que hacia hasta a una piña medio seca parecer pulcra y única. Magnífica.

Él había llegado con bastante tiempo de anticipación, tiempo en que ocupó en detallar el local y buscar un lugar adecuado para ubicarse. Observó dándose cuenta que todo era madera y cristal, negro, blanco y algunos tonos de rojo, algunas mesas ratonas y vidrieras con variadas botellas de licor o frascos de café en grano, las sillas como poltronas de cuero blanco y patas negras, que parecían arañas acechantes en torno a las mesas de una madera extrañamente negra. La barra de la cafetería era un largo mesón de madera negra y cuero a tono, estanterías de cristal, cafeteras de porcelana y aluminio pulcramente pulido, tazas, tacitas y tazones conformaban un especial ornamento que se le hacía extrañamente muggle, a pesar de la mujer con túnicas, visiblemente estrafalarias. Lo cierto es que era un lugar cómodo.

Caminando hacia el mesón expendedor de café, vio un milagro hacia el fondo del local, donde la luz parecía especialmente mortecina y con un cierto tono rojizo. Un increíble y delicioso milagro a sus ojos: cerveza.

Era inevitable, era necesario como el agua o como el aire. Mientras los franceses se regodeaban catando sus cien tipos de cepas de vino, saboreando el cuerpo intenso, la persistencia de los taninos, el magro o suave sabor de la cepa perfectamente reposada, el carmín oscuro, a media tinta o clara, los ingleses sazonaban la vida con la cerveza. ¿Para qué el agua, para qué el té, o un wiskey, o una bebida cola, o el agua mineral?, si había cerveza. Siempre era hora de cerveza, malta negra, dorada, lager, a las dos, a las cinco, a las siete de la tarde, a las diez de la noche, después del trabajo, a la hora de un partido de quidditch, solo o acompañado. Inglaterra era de tardes con cerveza y Harry sonreía afortunado, sentándose en el taburete de cuero junto a la barra, pidiendo una "Inglesa" botella de "Inglesa" malta negra London Porter (*), al mago con delantal. Se sintió como en Grimmauld Place al saborear su áspera frescura.

Para las nueve treinta y uno Harry vio a través de la vidriera, entrar por uno de los accesos de la red flú, a una cabellera rubia platinada, tan conocida y tan extrañada. Aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta. Bebió un largo trago directamente de su segunda botella, vaciándola de paso.

Con un deje despreocupado pero metódicamente controlado, deslizó uno de los mechones castaños tras el pabellón de la oreja, de su recién conocida compañía. Él le sonrió con un gesto coqueto, iluminando su rostro de hermosos rasgos italianos. Franccesco sentado a su lado, se le había acercado al poco rato de llegar, con su sonrisa sensual pero guardando un cierto respeto, había tanteado el terreno y hallado en Harry una especial correspondencia. Se habían tomado una cerveza bajo una animada conversación, ya que por fortuna el chico hablaba un inglés fluido, que a Harry le había servido para calmar los nervios.

Después del: -Me encanta como vistes.- y el, -Me gustan tus ojos… y todo lo demás…- que Franccesco le había regalado con su gesto incitador y que Harry sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa ladeada, maliciosa y sugerente, fue que el moreno había entrado en confianza y alcanzado una especial seguridad de si mismo. Después de todo había demorado y sufrido lo indecible escogiendo qué vestir. Recordó una vez que una de sus "locas" amigas le había gritado:

-Merlín en panties, necesitas un "Fashion Emergency", Harry. No puedes pasar por la vida luciendo constantemente desaliñado, vistiendo jeans azules, camisetas holgadas y zapatillas roñosas…- y había suspirado melodramáticamente, mientras lo arrastraba a una lujosa tienda muggle de marca reconocida. -Harry cariño, con todo el dinero que tienes… no seré el jodido te-haré-maravillas Clinton Kelly (**), pero te juro que te dejaré como nuevo…-

Y debía admitir que después de memorizar un par de reglas del "buen vestir" y sobre la forma y proporciones de su cuerpo, ahora hacia maravillas. Su armario se había ampliado como nunca en su vida y actualmente sabía qué lucir en cada ocasión. Como ahora, luego de consultar con uno de los empleados del hotel, qué tipo de local era el café Bellecourt, había terminado decidiéndose por vestir de negro: camisa ligera manga larga negra y casualmente desabotonada, pantalón de tela en negro, zapatos de traje y cinturón de piel negro. Se dejó el cabello debidamente desordenado y rebelde, pero cerrando el conjunto, su orgullosa última compra hecha precisamente en Paris, una semana antes. Cubierta de los conocidos brillitos de lo "Made in France", un reloj Cartier Roadster, grande, de acero, de esfera negra y números romanos. Una preciosa maravilla, única y elegante. Hermosamente masculina.

Y si Franccesco era honesto, debía verse como se sentía: jodidamente sexy. Así, bajo el amparo de su propia suficiencia, había coqueteado con el italiano, incluso ahora que veía a Malfoy acercarse a ellos a través del angosto pasillo junto a la barra, justo detrás de Harry.

-Bueno, si tu cita no llega…- había comenzado Franccesco luego que Harry le deslizara el cabello detrás su oreja. Malfoy ya estaba demasiado cerca como para no oír, -podríamos ir a otro sitio…-

-Quién sabe…- Harry se volteó de nuevo al camarero del delantal, ordenando con una mano su tercera botella.

-Hay una discoteca mágica cerca de aquí…- se le acercó descaradamente y Harry pudo jurar que Draco hacía sus pasos cada vez más lentos, -y mi departamento está a sólo dos cuadras de ahí…-

En ese momento el barman apareció con su botella recién destapada, liberando ese vaho de la cerveza helada y llevándose consigo la botella vacía. Entonces y con un gesto casual, Harry desvió la mirada e insufló un gesto de pura y fingida sorpresa.

-Hola...- se irguió en su taburete, mirando disimuladamente a un muy bien vestido Draco Malfoy. »Como siempre«, pensó. El rubio siempre había sido hábil y distinguido con su vestimenta. Otra de esas cosas que lo hacía tan encantador.

Y no quiso hacer comparaciones, pero entre el exquisito conjunto de dos botones que definitivamente era Armani, -ahora que Harry sabía que Armani era un diseñador universalmente conocido y no una marca de pasta dental-, sobre una pulcra camisa blanca, que le quedaban deliciosamente a medida, haciéndolo ver tan alto, tan delgado y tan sexy… comparada con la chaqueta de multitienda y los jeans urbanos de Franccesco…

-Hola.- su característica ceja alzada pasó de Harry a su inesperada compañía masculina, que ahora parecía un tanto irritada. -¿Molesto?-

-No, claro que no.- pero en la cara del otro chico había pintado un enorme "¡Sí!", bastante inquietante. -Ya nos veremos en otro momento.- le sonrió Harry a Franccesco antes de alejarse con su botella en la mano. Obviamente no existía un posible "otro momento".

Ambos caminaron hacia el frente del café, Harry desde atrás, podía detallar la estilizada figura del rubio, que se movía con increíble gracilidad hacia la zona de las mesas y las poltronas de patas negras. Ambos terminaron situándose cerca de una esquina de muros cubiertos por fotografías mágicas; justo donde Draco se había sentado cómodamente, había una hilera de imágenes de la ciudad de Lyon de noche, muchas de ellas con parejas besándose en primer plano. Le resultó un poco irónico e incómodo.

Draco le miraba aun con una ceja alzada, sin disimulo.

-Una Nostradamus (***)- soltó en inglés, al ver que el camarero le consultaba en ese idioma. Seguramente asociándolo con el moreno frente suyo, -pequeña.- y Harry supuso que ese "pequeña" iba ligado a un implícito "no tardare mucho aquí".

Harry se había dejado caer desparramado, de espaldas al escaparate. Al otro lado del vidrio, la fresca noche parecía menguada apenas por los faroles en la acera, iluminando con intensidad, incitando el inicio de una noche larga.

»Ojalá fuera larga…« pensó apenas, sintiendo inquisidora esa ceja nuevamente arqueada.

-Y bien, a qué debo realmente el honor de la invitación.- se recargó con elegancia sobre la poltrona y Harry quedó atrapado en el suave movimiento de la punta de sus cabellos rubios, rozándose contra el cuello blanco de la camisa y el borde de la chaqueta de diseñador.

-Nada especial…- tenía la botella apoyada despreocupadamente sobre su rodilla, acariciando de vez en cuando la boquilla de vidrio oscuro. -Supongo que me sorprendió verte después de… ¿tres, cuatro años?- comentó haciéndose el desentendido, claro que sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. El mismo desde la batalla final.

-Casi cinco años.- entrelazó ambas manos sobre su estomago y miro por sobre el hombro de Harry hacia la calle. -Entonces, ¿esto es como esas reuniones de "amigos" para ponerse al día?- el rubio le miró y él le contestó con una risa gruesa.

-Es más como "olvidémonos de la guerra y vivamos en paz". ¿No te parece mejor?- alzó la botella y se sirvió un trago, justo en ese momento apareció el camarero con el pedido de Draco. -¿Qué has hecho aquí en Francia?- preguntó de repente, antes que el rubio le replicara algo que lapidara aquel encuentro.

-¿Vivir?- sopesó con cierta burla. -Te imaginarás que Inglaterra y los Malfoy, actualmente, ya no son compatibles.-

-La guerra ya terminó y muchas cosas están cambiando. Deberías darte una oportunidad de regresar.-

-Sí, claro. ¿Te suena, "ni olvido, ni perdón"?- dijo antes de beber un trago corto y hacer un movimiento con los labios, como si paladeara el sabor seco y a cuero de la cerveza. Los verdes ojos del moreno se detuvieron en el gesto detenidamente.

-Bueno, supongo que no arriesgarás lo que has construido aquí… con una posible pérdida, allá.-

-Supones bien.- bebió otro trago. –La verdad es que esto es raro, ¿no lo crees?- de nuevo ese movimiento en sus labios, -el hecho de estar conversando civilizadamente con el niño dorado del mundo mágico… y la peste mas desagradable de mi estancia en Hogwarts.- recargó su cuerpo sobre su codo, apoyando su cuerpo contra uno de los brazos de la poltrona –Es realmente inesperado.-

-Una agradable sorpresa diría yo.- Harry sabía que Malfoy estaba tratando de picarlo con sus palabras, pero no se molestó. De hecho, habría jurado que su voz sonó estereofónica, pronunciando sus palabras con ese tono grave y profundo, que esperaba estremeciera al rubio. Entonces se sumergió nerviosamente en un largo trago de cerveza. -¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?- volvió su mirada hacia el rubio, recompuesta su fachada autosuficiente.

Draco le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, inquisidores y analíticos, por segundos que le parecieron eternos. Eternos.

-Perfectamente, Potter.- y el moreno casi podía percibir el muro entre ambos. Que Draco pronunciara su apellido lleno de imparcialidad, sólo confirmaba el distanciamiento.

-No sabía que estabas en Francia… que te habías nacionalizado.- dijo, intentando establecer lazos de paz. Tal vez un poco menos de aspereza oculta bajo tonos displicentes.

-Para que veas…-

Pero lo cierto es que el rubio se la estaba poniendo difícil.

-Excelente atrapada.- añadió.

-No te gastes en halagos de cortesía, Potter, no es como si los necesitara. No viniendo de ti.-

-¿Quién dice que son sólo por cortesía?- le sonrió e incluso alzó las manos, pasivo.

-Por favor.- respondió irónico, como si el moreno le estuviera tomando el pelo. -¿Ahora nos pondremos a recordar nuestras fantásticas experiencias de infancia?, ¿nuestros queridos viejos profesores y lo magnifico que fue estar en Hogwarts? ¿Todos los buenos recuerdos de nuestra vida escolar, antes de la guerra?- Harry sonrió sin permitirle a Malfoy cortar con esa esperada conversación, aunque tenga que aguantarse las pullas y su sardónica agresión verbal. Aunque tenga que morderse la lengua ante la mención de la guerra. Suspiró suavemente y continuó hablándole con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Bueno, has mejorado bastante como buscador… mucho desde nuestro último partido en el colegio.- Harry no lo dejaría abandonar. Tenía la firme intención de hacerlo hablar, de compartir un momento juntos, de hacerlo ver y re-conocer a este nuevo Harry Potter.

El rubio continuaba mirándolo con su expresión imperturbable, indagadora, no fiándose del todo… como si esperara que en cualquier momento Harry le soltara una carcajada burlona y se riera en su cara. Seguro que Draco prefería estar a la defensiva, que pecar de ingenuo.

* * *

Pasada la una y treinta Harry regresó al Hotel, después de cuatro horas de una conversación que nunca creyó compartir con Draco Malfoy. Y si bien al principio todo pareció áspero y grosero, lograron entablar una tirante conversación sobre Francia, luego un poco de ellos mismos y todo el tiempo que había trascurrido desde la última vez que se vieron. También hubo silencios tensos, ironías y algo de charla sobre quidditch, sobre el mundial y de sus entrenamientos, un poco después hablaron de sus partidos en Hogwarts e inevitablemente se remitieron al pasado. Se mostraron ceños fruncidos, labios apretados y hombros cuadrados, pero con un poco de voluntad y mucha renuencia conversaron sobre el Ministerio inglés, sobre sus nuevas políticas y la economía mágica, con ayuda de bastante alcohol en el cuerpo, pudieron hablar de la guerra. Y es cierto, que si bien al final se pudieron instalar en una cómoda charla ligera, a veces y en algunos temas, habían logrado hasta algo de intensidad y profundidad. No mucho, pero había que ser positivos.

Porque considerando los años pasados y la enemistad que los había unido, Harry podía hacer cuentas positivas, ya que el diálogo había sido inesperadamente generoso y de verdad confortable, hasta el grado de dejar pasar al imperceptible tiempo con singular rapidez.

En su momento, cuando habían llegado al amplio tema que abarcaba el quidditch, con el mundial sobre ellos y sus propias carreras en las ligas nacionales, un bufido de Draco lo había cortado en medio de su discurso contra una norma especialmente desagradable dentro de los requerimientos de pertenencia a la selección Inglesa.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-Nada importante.- y giró su rostro hacia la pared -Me decías sobre la norma de…-

-Venga Malfoy, qué pasa.- rebuscó en la mesita llena de botellines vacios, su London Porter a medio consumir.

-…- el rubio le miró de forma extraña antes de decidirse a contestar. -El idiota de allá.- indicó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Harry distinguió sin mucha dificultad a un tipo joven, bastante apuesto y de buen vestir, que les había estado observando desde hacía rato, pero no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora. Había supuesto que era algún tipo de fanático o algo semejante.

-Dern, éramos compañeros en el Dubler.- se pausó. -Salí con él y ahora no ha dejado de mirarme… haciendo gestos con sus ridículas cejas.-

-Ya- rio, encontrando su botella. El burro hablando de orejas. Realmente no sabía que decir sobre el asunto. Bebió de su botella y dijo: -supongo que tú los andas dejando a todos loquitos por ahí.- tan pronto como lo dijo, recibió un ceño fruncido.

-Soy todo un espécimen, por si no lo sabías.- soltó molesto por la falta de credibilidad.

-Lo sé, no te molestes…- sonrió consoladoramente. -¿Y qué?, ¿hubo romance y una dramática separación?- frunció el ceño girando la botella en su mano, había tomado suficiente… ya estaba comenzando a marearse de verdad.

-¿Interés en mi vida romántica?- se mofó con arrogancia, de pasó cambiando completamente de tema. -Que yo recuerde, la última vez que conversamos me gritabas "maldito promiscuo anormal" y otras cosas más subidas de tono.-

-Bueno, por eso te dije que algunas cosas habían cambiado.- miró al tipo llamado Dern, algo de él se le hacía conocido, aunque no sabía qué. -Inglaterra ya no es la misma maldita reina Frígida.-

No se volteó a ver a Draco, pero supuso que su expresión sería un poema. "Reina Frígida", repitió en su mente, la lengua se le estaba aflojando.

* * *

-Acuéstate de una maldita vez, Potter…- recriminó Lamont. La línea de luz que se filtraba del baño, dejaba ver su silueta en la cama, la almohada sobre su cabeza intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

-Ok, ok…- se desvistió con rapidez y apagó las luces.

A pesar de algunos altos y bajos y cejas alzadas y disimuladas risas irónicas, el moreno había logrado quedar en el mudo acuerdo de reunirse a tomar algo, mientras durase el mundial.

-…y mientras Inglaterra pueda mantenerse en competencia…- Draco le había sonreído con malicia, ambos delante de la chimenea de acceso al café.

-Veamos si pueden mantenernos el paso.- le contestó con los polvos ya en la mano, -Wilkinham Hotel.- se despidió en medio de una llamarada verde.

Harry tenía cerca de cuatro semanas, que era la duración del mundial, para meterse en la cama, los calzoncillos y la mente de Draco Malfoy. Antes de regresar a la gris urbanidad de Londres.

* * *

Continuará.

Las cosas recién se vienen entibiando, pero al menos el rubio no le ha dado la completa patada al necesitado de Potter XD

¿Me merezco un comentario? =)

(*) London Porter: es una conocida cerveza inglesa.

(**) Clinton Kelly: pertenece al programa de buen vestir "¡No te lo pongas!".

(***) Nostradamus: es una cerveza de origen Belga, que también es bastante conocida en Francia.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!, mis agradecimientos a todos quienes han comentado… me alegra que les esté gustando la historia =D

* * *

Harry movía su pie con una cierta ansiedad nerviosa, balanceando su rodilla arriba y abajo. Mierda. Brasil no tenía al mejor buscador del mundo pero su guardián era de temer, O'Genaro era un enorme mulato que se desplazaba con una increíble facilidad sobre su escoba, deteniendo en giros de limpieza acrobática los tiros de los cazadores franceses. Era a consideración de todos "o mais grande do mundo". Por su parte el buscador de la verde-amarella, parecía un poco desubicado dando vueltas aleatorias, de vez en cuando deteniéndose a medio camino.

Una gran ovación desde el palco de los sudamericanos atrajo la mirada de Harry hacia los aros contrarios. La triada de cazadores brasileños aportillaban con la quaffle desde distintos ángulos, en una estrategia de movimientos y atrapadas zigzagueantes que estaba volviendo loco al guardián Boulluard.

-¿Cómo va?- Murray se asomó a las tribunas desde el acceso de los camerinos. Los guardias de seguridad reconociendo a los jugadores ingleses, le habían dejado pasar.

-90 a 60- la masa de gente gritando "¡Roberto, Roberto!" y el campanazo de anotaciones, dijo otra cosa. -100 a 60 para Brasil, pero su buscador es un ciego.- el movimiento insistente de su pie contra el suelo no parecía corresponder sus palabras. -Francia ha estado tratando de tomar la quaffle desde atrás, pero los golpeadores brasileños manejan muy bien las bludger, desestabilizando los ataques…- suspiró con algo parecido a la desesperación.

-¿Y Malfoy?- Murray pudo distinguir al rubio cruzar el campo de punta a punta.

-Tiene al buscador completamente desorientado…- y por primera vez sonrió.

Si de algo había podido darse cuenta, era que Draco volaba mejor de lo que recordaba, con una ligereza impresionante y manejando estrategias de desubicación completamente desquiciantes. Con simples gestos corporales o incluso con miradas, dejaba a su adversario atontado, mirando hacia el cielo, perdido.

Ya iban cerca de la hora y veinte minutos de juego y el rubio seguía sin darle tregua, confundiendo al buscador brasileño entre un avistamiento real o una desmoralizante burla.

Fue entonces que Draco se elevó cuarenta y cinco grados hacia el cielo… en una loca carrera que atrajo al buscador brasileño a seguirle los pasos sin saber a ciencia cierta, si iban tras la snitch o era una simple finta. La mejor estrategia que tenía el sudamericano en las manos, era la de seguirle de cerca hasta obtener algún resultado. Harry no pudo más que sentir lástima por él. Realmente se le veía perdido, mirando a los lados, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del pedal y la pierna izquierda de Malfoy.

Un giro brusco los llevó a volar a ras de los palcos superiores. La gente inclinada sobre las barandas sentía la fuerza cinética de la estela de viento tras las escobas, alzarles las túnicas, tirarles los pañuelos y los sombreros de punta, que caían como cuerpos muertos tras un tifón.

No hubo mayor grandilocuencia de gestos, salvo un leve movimiento de manos por parte de Malfoy al atravesar el palco superior, cerca de donde se situaban las autoridades de la Federación… en donde había cazado a su objetivo, nada más que la extensión de su mano sobre un cuerpo que nadie había advertido. Eso había sido todo.

Disminuyendo imprevisible de altura y velocidad levantó la pequeña pelota dorada, con las alas plegadas, entre los dedos. ¿Qué?

La estupefacción del público, provocó que el sonido del fin del encuentro tardara en sonar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Parks, que se había acercado siguiendo al capitán Murray, frunció el ceño sin comprender. -¿La atrapó?-

-Ese hijo de puta...- Harry rio aliviadamente, sin podérselo creer. Esa atrapada había sido increíble.

* * *

A las 21 hrs. dio inicio el encuentro de Inglaterra y Suiza, duelo que para los suizos duró más de lo físicamente esperado.

Así fue como los jugadores británicos hicieron alarde de toda su destreza y agilidad, especialmente inspirados por las tácticas esquivas de los brasileños, tirando abajo las jugadas ofensivas prediseñadas de suiza. Sin contar con que Parks derribara al buscador contrario, quien fue suplantado por un ario con cara de asesino, pero con cero habilidad y que dio a Harry Potter la oportunidad de quitarle la Snitch delante de sus propias narices.

La consiguiente celebración, igual de intensa que el juego, terminó con el niño dorado literalmente nadando en inglesa cerveza de malta negra. Luego que el dueño de un bar en Toulouse, un mago británico regordete y bonachón, erradicado en Francia, los invitara en una generosa celebración con abundante comida y bebida… que duro para Potter, metido en la cama de un exquisito rubio desconocido, hasta tempranas horas de la mañana.

* * *

A la tarde sub-siguiente… después del día de la terrible resaca, que lo dejó desorientado en algún puto departamento de algún puto lugar del puto Toulouse, con un chico que espantosamente parecía tener menos edad de lo legalmente necesario para intimar… solicitó desde su habitación conexión vía chimenea al Hotel Saint Patrick de la Rue La Fayette, cerca de la plaza Wilson, donde supo se alojaba el equipo francés.

Esa noche volvió a reunirse con Draco en un bar magico-muggle, -más mágico que muggle- de la zona Bohemia. El conocido Saint Lazare.

El ambiente rustico, austero y ese extraño aire a bar clásico le agradó apenas entraron. La falta de ostentosos detalles modernistas, lo trasladaban automáticamente a esos clubes concurridos y bulliciosos de los suburbios de Londres, de principios de siglo. Esos de apariencia misteriosa e interesantes; obviamente Harry no tenía ningún parámetro para comparar lo que veía con la sensación que le provocaba, salvo películas de época o afiches… pero simplemente le recordaban a esos sitios underground, llenos de gente diversa y conversaciones acaloradas.

Por ello no se sorprendió de escuchar, al pasar junto a una mesa, a dos hombres discutir en algo que él supuso era portugués.

Grandes y toscas mesas cuadradas de caoba, dispuestas de forma irregular, se distribuían a lo largo de todo el amplio lugar. Carente de separaciones o murallas, sólo los viejos postes de la casona conformaban de forma homogénea un solo ambiente, todo parecía confluir uniforme a un simple cuerpo unitario. La falta de esos exclusivos sillones y divanes de tela suave, evitaban esa inconsciente jerarquización y elitismo, tan comunes y solicitados en la zona VIP de los exclusivos cafés de moda.

Se sentaron hacia el fondo del local, cerca de una pared llena de afiches de conciertos, encuentros literarios, talleres de pintura y junto a una imagen particular, que parecía repetirse a lo largo del lugar.

-Interesante lugar…- comentó Harry mirando hacia la barra, la gran vidriera llena de botellas multiformes y reconocidas etiquetas clásicas, muchas de ellas muggles.

-¿Te gusta?- se quitó la costosa chaqueta de tela negra y plisándola, la puso sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas desocupadas.

-Sí, me recuerda un poco a esos bares mágicos de la zona de Havering.- miró a Draco acomodarse la bufanda negra, el tejido algodonado y esponjoso de la lana le daba una apariencia de suave calidez.

-¿En serio?- miró al mesero de aspecto joven, acercarse. -Comprenderás que no tengo experiencia en bares ingleses.- dijo sin quitarle los ojos al hombre que debía rondar los veintiocho años.

-"Buenas noches"- fue lo único que Harry pudo reconocer del gangoso monólogo del mesero, Draco respondió también en francés.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo del bar, intentando ignorar el flirteo descarado del rubio y el odioso gangoseo flemático del francés. ¿Quién había dicho que era un idioma tan romántico, tan sensual? ¡Joder! Que se tragara de una vez ese maldito gargajo y pronunciara bien la puta "rr". ¡Y maldito el puto de Malfoy por estar coqueteando delante de sus narices!

Miró hacia el tipo no encontrando nada especial en él. Moreno, tono de piel promedio, ojos castaños, no parecía ser muy alto, camisa estándar y comunes jeans gastados. Físicamente no era ningún adonis, pero Malfoy parecía haberle encontrado algo.

-London Porter…- dijo con su voz especialmente grave, cuando el hombre se giró hacia él.

»Por lo menos recuerdan que estoy aquí«, pensó con ironía mientras se desparramaba un poco en la silla, abría un poco más las piernas bajo la mesa y miraba al tipo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Otro intercambio de palabras por parte de ambos y el mesero se retiro anotando algo en su pequeña libreta de pedidos.

-¿Sólo bebes cerveza inglesa?- Draco lo miraba fijamente, con normalidad.

-No necesariamente…- moduló con la misma naturalidad, como si no le hubiese emputecido el descaro del rubio. Aunque no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. -Pero me gusta la malta negra y no tengo puta idea de francés, ni de marcas francesas.-

-Eso se puede solucionar.- sonrió astutamente. -Francia tiene muy buena cerveza muggle y el vino es exquisito.-

-Lo más conocido de Francia son sus viñedos, ¿no?- comentó sacándose la chaqueta de tela, similar a la de Draco pero menos formal. Permitiéndose lucir una simple camisa blanca con suaves líneas grises.

-Sí y la cerveza mágica de maíz también es increíble.-

-Venga…- rio, -no seas chovinista, ahora me dirás que su queso, sus verduras y hasta sus vacas son las mejor del mundo.-

-Idiota, no es chovinismo.- le cortó con un ligero aire enfurruñado. -Y sí, por lo menos el queso francés es el mejor. Aunque la cerveza de mantequilla sea un asco.-

-No te enojes…- sonrió mientras el mesero, que ni siquiera había visto venir, depositaba su London Porter y un vaso junto a Harry. -Pero la verdad no tengo alma de catador y desde que llegué no me he preocupado de probar su buena comida, ni sus vinos, ni sus quesos… ya que estamos.-

-Pues deberías, eso se llama tener mundo, Potter.- masculló con orgullo, las cejas elegantemente alzadas, mientras Harry le sonreía divertido.

El rubio se volvió hacia el tipo que le servía el vaso –cosa que no había hecho con la cerveza del moreno- con una sonrisa y le hablaba sobre algo que para irritación de Harry no pudo entender.

-Espero que no seas vegetariano… o quisquilloso…- le miró con sus altaneras cejas alzadas, -porque voy a pedir una tabla.-

-¿Una qué?-

-Una tabla, Potter, una tapa… algo para comer.- el "Oh" de respuesta lo hizo girar los ojos. -¿Qué tampoco sueles salir mucho en Londres?- se volvió con un educado _merci_ para despedir al hombre.

-Claro que sí,- miró la botella frente a Draco. "Saxo" decía la etiqueta, donde un ¿caracol?, parecía sujetar un instrumento muggle. -pero si quiero comer y beber algo, voy a un restaurante a cenar.-

-Eres un primitivo.- se burló después de beber un sorbo de su cerveza ale, de hermoso color rubio.

-¿Eso es un caracol?- Draco lo miró sin entender. -En la etiqueta.-

-Ah… sí, es de la empresa Brasserie Caracole.- ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Harry había tomado su vaso. -Ni se te ocurra Potter…-

-Sólo para probar…- sonrió, sintiendo el intenso aroma de la malta flotar hacia su nariz.

-No creas que voy a dejar que TÚ boca toque MÍ vaso…- estiro la mano, serio, -devuel-

Harry por poco y se ahoga, mirando la cara de incredulidad del rubio, en el borde del vaso aún se podía ver la marca húmeda de su boca.

-Tiene sabor a frutas…- comentó como si nada.

-No diré nada, porque seguro terminaré maldiciéndote.-

Harry se rio con ganas con su voz ronca y aterciopelada, intentando disculparse con Malfoy, que parecía dispuesto a mantener como muestra de irritación, una de sus finas cejas alzadas permanentemente.

Cuando el mesero regresó -de nuevo con su sonrisita "cautivadora"-, dejó entre ambos la tabla con un picadillo de carnes, embutidos, quesos, pan, galletas, frutos salados, algunas aceitunas de todos colores, pepinillos y dátiles, pastas para untar, salsas, palitos… y cuatro botellas de aromática cerveza negra. Malfoy respondió al hombre con otro solícito gracias, pero a Harry ya no le importó tanto. Draco había servido de la espumosa y oscura cerveza en los cuatro vasos nuevos, ordenándolos cada uno delante de Harry.

-Ahora probarás buena cerveza.- le sonrió con cierta arrogancia. -Estas dos son francesas.- indicó una botella con un barco en la etiqueta "Northmaen Bier Brune" y otra de etiqueta negra "Telenn Du". -Estas son Belgas, pero es como si fueran francesas.- e hizo un gesto de despreocupación, mientras indicaba con ambas manos una botella de etiqueta roja "Brasserie des rocs Brune" y otra azul donde salía un sacerdote muggle y el nombre "Saint Bernardus abt 12".

-¿Tomarás conmigo?- dijo, cuando ya sujetaba el primer vaso, el de la etiqueta negra. El color era menos oscuro, pero era compensado por la intensidad del olor y la turbiedad del líquido, parecía innegablemente una cerveza artesanal.

-Sí, supongo.- pinchó con un pequeño tenedor un trozo de queso blanco, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Hay un solo vaso…- le insinuó alzando sus pobladas cejas negras, antes de tomar un corto sorbo de cerveza y lo paladeaba en la boca. Finalmente le sonrió.

-No hay más remedio.-

-Joder, que cabezona…- Harry levantó las cejas, sintiendo la característica frescura del líquido bajando por su garganta. Dejándole el intenso sabor a cuero y lúpulo, antes de la oleada de ligereza que azotara su cabeza cada vez que se empinaba la botella.

-Tiene 10 grados.- asintió mirando la etiqueta azul. -Es más de lo que tiene una cerveza común.- levantó la cabeza, mirando a Harry empinarse el resto del vaso. -Y esa es tú ¿cuarta?… sin contar las otras cinco y la London Porter.-

-Oye, que no me las tomé solo.- se recostó un poco en la silla, comiéndose uno de los pocos palitos crujientes que quedaba en la tabla. Sus piernas largas no pudieron evitar rozarse un poco contra las de Draco. -Y creo que ya sé qué pedir cuando salga de juerga…- rió suavemente, ya llevaba dos botones desabrochados en la camisa, las mangas levantadas hasta los codos y el rostro un tanto acalorado.

-Eres un ebrio…- agitó su tercera botella vacía de Saxo, también un poco acalorado, entre ambos llevaban cerca de cinco litros consumidos.

De forma casual Draco volteó la cabeza hacia la barra, Harry le imitó por inercia, fijándose en que el tipo que les servía le volvía a sonreír de "esa forma" al rubio… quien a su vez le contestó con otra sonrisa.

-Aún no me has dicho nada…-

-Sobre qué.- vació el resto del botellín, que no alcanzó a medio vaso.

-No te hagas el idiota, Potter, el mesero.- le miró. -¿No harás ningún comentario?-

-Sabes que no.- dijo sin más, como si fuera lo obvio.

-¿Lo sé?-

Le miró con sus inquisitivos ojos de tormenta, como si quisiera comprender algo realmente difícil. Escudriñando, Harry le permitió ver a través de los pliegues de su imagen, de su mirada verde y la simpleza de sus gestos. Entonces algo en el pálido rostro del rubio cambió, se hizo apesadumbrado, pesado.

-Sí.-

-Potter…- Harry le vio casi esbozar un comentario, dubitativo. Por los hilos que llevaba la conversación seguro era sobre el chico italiano con el que le vio durante la salida anterior. Por un momento quiso que Malfoy le preguntase, pero pronto el rubio terminó desistiendo.

-A propósito, ¿hace rato que quería preguntarte si sabes quien es ese?- preguntó, rápidamente intentando cambiar de conversación. Entonces le indicó volteando la vista hacia una pared llena de viejas fotografías muggles. En una de ella, un hombre con sombrero de ala ancha y bastón miraba con ojos inquisidores; sospechosamente se parecía al hombre pintado con el mismo sombrero, bastón y bufanda roja, en un afiche donde coronaba "Ambassadeurs".

-Me sorprende, Potter, eso es cultura muggle.- respondió luego de voltear a ver el afiche. -Aristide Bruant era un cantante de cabaret del siglo XIX,- bebió, -éste bar obtuvo su nombre de la canción sobre el hospital Saint Lazare.- deslizó sus dedos por el borde del vaso, haciendo líneas irregulares a través de la humedad.

-¿Y el cuadro? Me suena de algo…- tragó, mirando esos dedos pálidos deslizarse con suavidad sobre el vidrio mojado. Sensuales.

-Ya…- rio, chupando su dedo índice y luego secarlo en una servilleta. -Es un afiche hecho por Henri Toulouse-Lautrec…- y Harry se estremeció en la sensualidad del acento, -Impresionismo francés.- añadió y el moreno pudo distinguir algo de burla.

-Lo siento, pero no soy muy versado en arte. Sólo he ido un par de veces a la Galería Nacional de Londres, cuando tenía como 10 años… fue en una excursión escolar.- recordó.

-¿En serio?- Malfoy lo miraba como si le estuviese tomando el pelo.

-Sí.- intentó recordar esa pintura que le había gustado tanto -... El gran ferrocarril del oeste...- sonrió y levantó un dedo, categórico.

-Lluvia, vapor y velocidad de William Turner...- sonrió de medio lado, con un aire un tanto melancólico. -Romanticismo inglés, seguro viste a Constable con sus paisajes de la campiña y a Joseph Wright con su alquimista.- movió su vaso despreocupadamente. -La primera vez que visite la Galeria Nacional, quedé fascinado con el joven sosteniendo una calavera.- por la extraña expresión de Harry, el rubio le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero que más parecía una mueca que intentaba restarle importancia al asunto. -Sí, tiene algo que ver con los mortífagos, mi padre, Voldemort y todo eso…- y el moreno se sorprendió de escucharlo decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿En qué?- miró hacia Aristide Bruant y recordó ese "extraño" fallecimiento de Lucius Malfoy. ¿Cuán cercanos habrían sido ellos, padre e hijo? ¿Cuánto le habría afectado a Draco? Después de todo era su padre, a pesar de las terribles consecuencias a las cuales los arrastró a él y a su esposa.

-Es complicado.- cortó cerrándose en banda, al parecer el rubio consideraba que ya estaba hablando más de lo que debía.

-Está bien.- murmuró asintiendo ausentemente. -No te preocupes.- enfocó su rostro pálido, su largo cabello rubio platino, sus mejillas con el tono rosa suave del alcohol, sus ojos grises estaban brillantes devolviéndole la mirada. Tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Su característica ceja alzada, cuestionando de forma muda. –Por cierto, me he encontrado a tu entrenador durante los partidos… no me mira muy bien que digamos.- medio sonrió. Aunque lo cierto es que debió pestañear un par de veces, regresando a la realidad y quitando de su mente las ganas de besarle, justo ahora.

-Lancard te tiene entre cejas.- el rubio rio con esa dulce malicia que antes le había erizado el vello de la nuca. -Cree que me puedes "distraer".- entonces hizo un gesto que indicaba que el viejo ya estaba chocheando.

-El viejo sabrá que no eres tan inocente como aparentas…- y rio mirando al cielo. Harry supuso que el alcohol era el responsable de que se le estuviese soltando la lengua y de que Malfoy no se estuviese tomando sus palabras muy a pecho.

-No soy ningún falso, así que no necesito parecer inocente…- y golpeó su rodilla con la pierna de Harry, -pero Lancard me ve más sucio de lo que soy. Potter, no te rías…- y volvió a golpearlo con su rodilla.

-Bueno, en Hogwarts hacías maravillas…- dijo, en son de mofa y apelando a una confianza que aún no tenía. Por eso en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió y Malfoy le respondió mirándolo serio. -Lo siento.-

-Ya… no te preocupes.- negó e intentó con un gesto despreocupado. Luego hizo un gesto hacia el mesero para que le trajera otra botella. -Sé lo que hice y no me arrepiento, no estaba en mi mejor momento.-

Harry lo vio esbozar una media sonrisa, algo que mantuviera la simpleza de la conversación, pero los sentimientos habían sido tocados y si bien el rubio podía decir que no se arrepentía, el pasado se manifestaba como una dolorosa vulnerabilidad. El moreno aún podía leer los signos en su rostro.

El gesto de sus ojos tenían esa secreta expresión de fragilidad, mientras lo miraba directamente… exponiéndose o tal vez confiando en su capacidad de disimulo. Él no creyó que sus encuentros se prestarían para recriminaciones o culpas, no si ambos se mantenían fuera de la intención. Por eso es que siempre trataban el tema de la guerra de forma superficial, saltándose los temas escabrosos y las vivencias personales, la verdad es que para ambos la guerra había golpeado de forma particularmente cruda y todavía eran demasiado desconocidos entre ellos como para sanar mutuamente las heridas.

Esta vez el moreno no quiso hacer oídos sordos y cambiar completamente de tema, ni huir, ni esquivar era positivo para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Has sabido algo de tus compañeros de casa?- el mesero se acercaba y Harry movió su botella casi vacía, bebió lo último que quedaba antes de pedir una más. -Durante la guerra muchos se fueron…- optó por retomar con diligente superficialidad el tema de la guerra.

-Zabini y Parkinson se casaron en Italia.- Harry levantó las cejas sobremanera. -Lo sé, ambos tienen una lengua demasiado afilada para vivir juntos…- pronunció suavemente y después de algunos segundos que parecieron tan extensos como reflexivos, el rubio sonrió. Fue así como el ambiente logró distenderse nuevamente. -De hecho he pronosticado su separación para dentro de un año…- rió con malicia.

-Creí que se odiaban.- más de una vez los había visto pelear y soltarse pesadeces como si no fueran nada.

-En Slytherin todos aparentamos odiarnos.- tomó un sorbo de su botella mientras servían la de Harry. -Es parte del código interno, de esa forma nuestros enemigos no saben quienes son nuestros aliados, ni cuáles son nuestros puntos débiles.-

-¿En serio?… pero si solo son niños.- Salazar debía estar muy cagado de la cabeza, pensó. Considerar el odio como una herramienta de supervivencia no era una enseñanza muy loable, ni natural.

Para su infortuna, algo de su escepticismo debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque el rubio comentó con voz especialmente decidida:

-Son principios básicos. Mientras antes se aprendan, mejor.- había respondido como si fuera algo obvio, pero aunque Harry no lo pudo ver, Draco se había puesto automáticamente a la defensiva. Así es como era Slytherin y punto.

-¿Aprender a odiar?- dijo, a pesar de que sabía debería quedarse callado.

-No seas idiota, no aprendemos a odiarnos.- le cortó. -Es mantener ridículos sentimientos lejos del alcance de cualquiera, fingir es proteger.-

Ahí tenía. Harry se lo quedó mirando.

Después de esos días podía decir que el Malfoy residente en Francia, lucía más transparente de lo que lo había visto nunca. Con el rostro girado mirando sin ver hacía ningún punto en particular, pensando en ese algo que se desenvolvía lúgubremente en su mente, masticando rabia, quizás impotencia, parecía más sincero de lo que nunca hubiese esperado. E inesperadamente pensó que no le molestaba "ese" tipo de rabia… rabia honesta.

-¿Entonces cómo pueden reconocer la mentira del odio real?- preguntó nuevamente, como si no hubiese sucedido nada, Draco regresó la vista a él en un gesto que le asemejó a alguien saliendo de algún confuso recuerdo.

-Es complejo…- suspiro. -Todo en Slytherin es más complejo de lo que el resto cree.-

»Bueno, tal vez sea verdad que la amistad, la lealtad, la honestidad, la verdad… todo fuese complejo, de doble filo, de diferentes caras«, pensó Harry inquieto. Es cierto, no era loable, pero mientras Salazar Slytherin le enseñaba esas difíciles premisas de la vida real a niños de 11 años, él los aprendió de la forma dura y chocante, durante sus 17… y aún hoy.

-Pero a mí sí me odiabas, ¿no?- y le dio un pequeño empujoncito con la rodilla, intentando animarlo de nuevo. Alejándolo de ese turbio camino al que habían llegado.

-Oh, sí… a ti sí que te odiaba, realmente te odiaba.- sonrió y por la cara del rubio, Harry estaba seguro que recordaba las múltiples peleas, las bromas pesadas, todo el tiempo gastado en molestar y en seguir al otro en planes cada vez mas elaborados. Cuatro años después ambos podían platicar tan tranquilamente disfrutando de una cómoda velada.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no?- rio suavemente, alborotándose el cabello con la mano derecha y seguro de que ambos pensaban en lo mismo: esa problemática juventud en Hogwarts.

-Eran idioteces de chicos inmaduros.- tomó un sorbo de cerveza y luego regresó a esa esplendida sonrisa, algo debió recordar algo porque sus ojos se iluminaron especialmente. -Y tú a veces eras realmente un insufrible maldito bastardo…-

-Pensé que sólo era San Potter.- y deslizó un presuroso trago de cerveza junto con el "también", que había respondido Draco. -Bueno, lo siento, pero tienes razón. Era un inmaduro que no podía lidiar con ciertas cosas que no entendía…-

-¿Como que me gustaran los chicos?- el moreno asintió mientras se empinaba nuevamente el vaso. No era sólo eso. -Realmente eras un idiota, justo en el tiempo cuando más necesite una pelea desestresante, fue cuando menos te empeñaste en molestarme… de hecho parecía como si hubieses desaparecido del mapa.-

»No precisamente«, pensó deleitándose en algunos recuerdos en concreto. »El hecho de que no pudieras verme seguir tu maldito culo, no significa que no estuviera cerca«.

-Dumbledore se empeñaba en tenerme cerca, entrenándome y enseñándome cosas.- ¡descarada mentira!

-Me lo imagino.- elevó las cejas notando lo obvio que era esa asfixiante sobre protección por parte del viejo chiflado. -¿Y tú realmente me odiabas?- le miró casi de lado, con una ceja alzada.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, en un momento de lucidez se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo… no estaba ahí solo para conversar con el rubio, tenia una meta que alcanzar.

-Soy San Potter, no lo olvides.- rio, cuando el rubio le miró con una expresión de "no me tomes el pelo", entonces premeditadamente el moreno bajó la vista hacia su vaso, moviendo ligeramente el líquido oscuro en él. -No, claro que no.- murmuró con su apreciativa voz ronca. Draco detuvo todo pensamiento y pareció observarlo más serio. Por la mente de Potter pasó la palabra "fingir" y hubiera sonreído de no ser porque el rubio le miraba tan fijo. -Nunca he odiado a nadie más que a Voldemort y el lado oscuro.-

-Pero yo- Draco enmudeció al verle levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con esos brillantes e intensos ojos verdes. Esa mirada que Harry sabía encantaba a cualquiera.

-Sabía que no tenías la marca.- »Tanto como sé que tienes un lunar en el interior de tu muslo derecho«. -Y por Snape supe que habías huido a Francia…- otra descarada mentira, pero su terrorífico profesor de la adolescencia ya estaba muerto, así que toda esa patraña quedaría entre él y su tumba. En un gesto completamente estudiado, Harry le miró con melancolía. Debía probar cómo iba el terreno, así que preparó su voz un par de tonos más bajo y murmuró. -La verdad es que… me alegré que te hubieses zafado de todo eso.-

Malfoy quedó estático por unos segundos que a Potter le parecieron eternos, ambos mirándose entre asombrados e incómodos, finalmente desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lugar. Harry festejó en su interior.

-Lo siento, creo que ya he bebido suficiente…- se pasó su enorme mano por la cabeza, desordenando aún más su cabello castaño, con algo que debía asemejar vergüenza o incertidumbre.

-Sí, lo mismo creo.-

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó al hotel esa noche, con una enorme sonrisa pegada a la cara, todos creyeron que por fin se había follado a Malfoy -como insistentemente le había dicho a Lamont y por ende a todo el equipo-, pero no quiso comentar que solo habían conversado. Que habían bebido más de lo normal y habían conversado sobre ciertos asuntos, de forma lo suficientemente honesta como para confiar en el criterio y el silencio del otro. Una inesperada sorpresa después de todo. Potter se había mostrado solícito y comprensivo, quizás hasta emotivo con algunos aspectos de la guerra e incluso había sorprendido a Draco con esa extraña "preocupación" que había mostrado por él. Se habían odiado, sí, pero Harry había sido lo suficientemente "honesto" como para confesarle el alivio que sentía al saberlo seguro y con bien. "Honesto" como para decirle que no lo odiaba. "Honesto" al aclararle que su homosexualidad no le importaba, que antes había sido un tonto inmaduro.

Y el moreno se había despedido con un ronco "nos vemos pronto" y una de esas sonrisas brillantes y reconfortantes. Viéndolo marcharse primero por la red Flu, de forma tan caballerosa.

Harry soltó un gemido gutural, moviendo un poco la cadera hacia adelante.

Estaba siendo ese prototipo de hombre que esperaba siguiera gustándole al rubio, con sus clichés, su caballerosidad, con esa masculinidad recalcitrante que parecía salirle por los poros y que parecía gustarle tanto en Hogwrts. No debía haber cambiado tanto, ¿no? El propio Harry no había cambiado nada. A pesar de los casi cinco años, seguía con esa rubia cabeza metida en la mente…

»Ya no soy tan idiota para negarme lo obvio«.

Miró hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, hundiendo sus dedos en esa cabellera rubia.

-Draco… Draco…- gruñó su nombre con la voz rasposa, grave, como de ultratumba. Retumbando en la pequeña habitación, apretó fuerte su mano contra la cabeza y la hundió contra su polla, corriéndose pensando en esos exquisitos labios rosas…

Imaginándolos rojos e hinchados, escurriéndose de su boca la saliva y su semen… lechoso y aún tibio… resbalando por su barbilla perfecta y angulosa… deslizándose erótica, su blanquesina esencia.

»O tal vez podría correrme en su rostro, tan exquisito, tan aristócrata. Sería perfecto«. Suspiro.

-¿Quién es _Dgaco_?- una voz joven, que intentaba parecer sensual se escuchó de entre sus piernas.

-Nadie que te importe…- comentó con laxitud, dejando que el chico le acomodara la polla dentro de la ropa interior y le abrochase los pantalones.

En cuanto este se acercó demasiado a su campo visual, Harry tomó su chaqueta y se la puso en la cara, dejando ver sólo el rubio de su cabello. No era platinado, ni tan sedoso, ni tan brillante… pero al menos le satisfacía lo suficiente.

* * *

¡Continuará! =)

Por cierto… ¡sí!, otra cosa de la cual soy fanática: la cerveza negra. ¡Arte y cerveza!

¿Me merezco un comentario?


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios. ¡Todos/as queremos que el moreno trabaje duro por nuestro Draco! =D

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

Ese día en la tarde había reconocimiento del nuevo estadio oficial, por parte del seleccionado francés; quienes recientemente habían estado entrenando en un recinto al sur de Dijon, la ciudad sede para el tercer y último partido de la primera ronda, para los grupos F y G.

"El campanario", como supo era su nombre francés, era un enorme estadio encaramado en las laderas de un cerro, su acceso no era difícil, pero era especialmente conocido por su construcción vanguardista y por su sala interior de acceso por red Flu Toda una novedad. Los technèmagos encargados de erigirlo se habían inspirado en la arquitectura muggle, por sus geométricos espacios, lejos de las construcciones tradicionales y repasadas de otros estadios de madera, fierro y torres medievales, este era visiblemente atemporal y moderno.

Harry que estaba visiblemente entusiasmado con la idea de encontrarse con Malfoy ese mismo día, se había encargado de convencer a Quinn de entrenar hasta más tarde.

-Algo ligero… quizás penales, sabe que Strobe necesita perfeccionar sus atajadas.- le había dicho con una radiante sonrisa al viejo, que no era nada tonto.

-Ya los hice trabajar suficiente, Potter.- le contestó con una sonrisa bonachona pero completamente despierta. -Mejor ensaya tus atrapadas y deja de tontear con el chico Malfoy, que ya me han contado de tus salidas con él.- Harry le sonrió con inocencia.

-Claro, señor… no hay problema.-

Había alargado una atrapada lo suficiente como para ver al seleccionado francés al completo entrar en la cancha. Quinn en un acto de protocolo, se había acercado al entrenador Friar y a Lancard para saludarles cortésmente, de paso presentando a sus jugadores. Cuando Harry estuvo cien porciento seguro de que todos abajo le miraban, incluido cierto rubio, se permitió sonreír sobre su escoba sintiendo un ligero apretón en su estomago, que el atribuyó a las ganas que le tenía a Malfoy. Sintiendo a su expectante publico mirarle hizo un innecesario, pero espectacular y bastante pomposo giro, para lanzarse tras la snith, se apretó contra la escoba como nunca, aceleró como en un partido real, zigzagueó y esquivó como pocas veces se le había visto y claro que se hizo de la pequeña pelota dorada en una atajada increíble. Seguro Murray le iba a dar un zape de antología en cuanto estuvieran solos, pero lucirse un poco y de vez en cuando no hacía mal.

Aunque mostrar todas sus habilidades frente a un posible equipo rival, nunca era bien recibido por los compañeros.

-¿Era necesario?- le dijo el rubio con una ceja alzada, en cuanto Harry tocó el suelo.

-¿Qué cosa?- sonrió inocentemente, paseando la snitch entre sus dedos.

-No te hagas el idiota.- se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole con ese toque de sarcasmo, de malicia, que tanto le recordaron al tiempo en el colegio. –Lucirte como un ridículo suntuoso.-

-Ah…- y dejó salir una ligera risa encantadora. –¡Claro!, algo que intimide al enemigo.- le lanzó la pequeña pelotita y Malfoy la cogió al vuelo. -Por si nos toca disputar la final.-

-Claro, jugando con Hungría, con Malasia…- hizo un gesto de obviedad. –Así cualquiera llega a la final.-

-Brabucón.- rio.

-Idiota.- respondió con algo parecido a una sonrisa, antes de que el resto del equipo francés se les acercara a saludar, incluido un reticente Lancard.

* * *

Algo le apretaba justo "ahí", entre tanto ejercicio de calentamiento.

»Y el único caliente aquí, soy yo«, pensó.

El equipo de Malfoy ya se había adueñado del campo y comenzarían con un entrenamiento simple para adaptarse al campo, a las corrientes de aire o a los vacíos que generaban algunos muros especialmente altos, todas aquellas variaciones que diferían entre un estadio de otro. Él, que no se perdería de esa exclusiva, había arrastrado a Parks -ya que su buen amigo Lamont se había negado en rotundo-, para quedarse acompañándole. Y definitivamente no se arrepentía.

Draco había estado alongando por un buen rato, estirando músculos y basculando articulaciones… ¡todas las malditas articulaciones del maldito cuerpo! Y cuando el rubio, de espaldas a él, se había doblado hasta agarrarse los tobillos con ambas manos, creyó que le daría algo en la cabeza… en la de arriba o en la de abajo. Viendo justamente en primer plano, esa parte de su cuerpo que le traía los mejores recuerdos de voyerismo de su juventud. Rememorar las maravillas que hacía el rubio con su colita, o lo que les hacía a otros con su boquita sucia, con sólo 17 años… eran sugestivas promesas a los milagros que debía hacer actualmente con 23.

-Deja de mirar así.- lo codeó Parks, justo cuando Draco separaba los pies dejándolos a la altura de sus hombros, generando un espacio entre sus piernas para ver su rostro. Ambos lograron cruzar sus miradas un par de veces, antes que Malfoy mirara hacia adelante y luego se irguiera. Lancard lo estaba llamando.

Mirarse a los ojos en esa posición, en esa Oh-mi-Dios posición, lo había dejado más acalorado que sólo mirándole el culo. Es que era su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, todas esas cosas que lo hacían ser Draco Malfoy, que lo ponían tan caliente. Se había follado otros rubios pero Malfoy, con sus lunares, su cabello platinado y todos sus detalles, eran otra cosa… otra completa maldita cosa.

Siguió contemplando el entrenamiento, mirando intensa y exclusivamente al rubio, hasta que algo hacia el sur realmente comenzó a doler.

* * *

Había sido una… sorpresa. Una desagradable sorpresa. El esperado partido entre una avasalladora Francia y la República Popular China, había terminado con un pequeño oriental -que según la ficha decía que tenía 25, aunque parecía de 15-, con la mitad de cuerpo que Draco y tan rápido que asustaba; atajando la snitch en una de esas atrapadas para recordar. El partido había durado un tiempo considerable y resultado ser sumamente reñido, pero los 150 puntos finales habían terminado en manos de los Chinos. Quienes ahora se coronaban invictos de la primera ronda y como cabezas de serie del grupo F. Para el jodido cabreamiento de Malfoy: por sobre Francia.

Apenas había alcanzado a descender lo suficiente cuando el rubio se lanzó escoba abajo, jadeaba cansado y molesto, con un brillo en los ojos fácilmente reconocible: estaba excesivamente irascible, colérico, odiaba perder y justamente ese pequeño amarillito de ojos rasgados, lo había dejado ver como un patético incompetente. Agarró su escoba de mala forma y se encaminó hacia los vestidores, hecho una tromba marina.

Harry se acercó por el pasillo hacia él. Conocía el orgullo del rubio demasiado bien y por su expresión estaba seguro que se sentía mucho más que sólo humillado.

-_Potteg_.- se adelantó D'Aubigne, que sabía era el capitán de Francia. -_Mejog_ déjalo.- y la ira de Malfoy debía cegarle porque pasó a su lado sin siquiera notar su presencia. -Habla con _Dgaco_ después.-

No alcanzó a responder cuando uno de los jugadores compañeros del rubio se adelantó por el pasillo, gritando un brusco y afrancesado "Malfoy" a todo pulmón. Harry alcanzó a leer en letras azules: Jetter A. en su túnica. Draco se volteó iracundo y no necesitó nada más para saber que se desataría una acalorada discusión… que ciertamente estaba tomando niveles alarmantes de gritos, malos modos, e insultos.

Y no sabía por qué, pero sentía que también hablaban de él… en concreto, cuando escuchó el "_connard_" y Jetter lo apuntó directamente y sin ningún miramiento. Y al parecer no era el único, porque también entendió un "_salaud_" y Dern en la misma oración.

-Merde.- escuchó a D'Aubigne.

* * *

Esa tarde antes del partido contra China, Draco había tenido un breve encontrón con Dern, quien se había colado y presentado en la zona de jugadores, de alguna forma sospechosa y desvergonzada. Y al parecer tenía intenciones bastante particulares, porque cuando Harry se acercó –gracias a una siempre oportuna llegada temprano-, había pillado al tipo hablándole demasiado cerca de un Draco, que intentaba por todos los medios mantener su espacio personal.

Intentando no parecer un acosador, Harry había optado por mantener distancia, hasta que Dern se marchara. Está bien, de alguna forma repentina el tipo ya no le caía bien del todo, pero tampoco podía llegar y entrometerse. La cosa comenzó a interesarle de verdad, cuando la fluidez de la conversación comenzó a variar y a cada palabra calmada por parte de Dern, el rubio contestara molesto, e intentando alejarse de su constante atosigamiento.

Harry se acercó cuando las palabras bonitas parecieron acabarse y el tipito ese agarró al rubio de un brazo, reteniéndole. Y no es que Harry fuera del tipo busca pleitos, pero con ese intimidante cuerpo que tenía y siendo ésta una buena oportunidad para lucirse masculinamente -como si fuera un puto león rey de la selva, con la melena más abundante y brillosa-, podría conseguir algo de favor por parte de Draco… o quizá, simplemente, porque aún era San Potter.

-¿Sucede algo?- se acercó a Malfoy caminando con pasos calmados y seguros, engrosando la voz y mirando a Dern desde sus varios centímetros más de altura, en un gesto despectivo.

-No.- respondió el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, soltándose de un manotazo, mientras el otro continuaba hablándole de algo. Cómo detestaba Harry no tener puta idea de qué decían, lo único que sabía es que hacía algunas referencias… a él.

-¿Qué mierda dice?- preguntó a Draco con un poco de mala leche, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al tipito ese.

-… además, un _ignogante_.- y el muy… negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa presuntuosa, que le llegó hasta los huevos a Harry. -De todos tus… _fiancé_… el más… mmh… poco…- y movía sus franchutas manos a ver si se hacía de entender.

Debía aceptar que siempre había sido un chico impulsivo, si se tiraba… se tiraba con todas y de una, sin meditarlo mucho. Su fuerte nunca fue el pensamiento profundo, eso siempre se lo había dejado a Hermione. El contundente derechazo que mandó a Dern directo al suelo, era prueba de ello.

-¡Potter! Mierda.- soltó Draco, viendo las puertas abiertas hacia los camerinos. Todos sus compañeros de equipo les miraban, presenciado semejante numerito. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, por supuesto también estaba su querido entrenador, con su rostro fruncido y agrio.

* * *

Después de eso la hecatombe. Francia había perdido el partido contra China y habían desperdiciado la posibilidad de liderar el grupo. Por fortuna Brasil había derrotado a Estados Unidos, así que con tan solo una derrota para el equipo francés, aún podían pasar a la siguiente ronda. Aunque no por ello Malfoy estaba menos desconforme y humillado.

El partido de Inglaterra y Malasia, como había predicho Draco, fue como un día de campo y los británicos ganaron por más puntos de los que esperaban. Segundos en el grupo G estaban los húngaros, que lograron pasar por la diferencia de puntos contra Suiza.

Se podían sacar números positivos a pesar de todo.

* * *

La salida de esa semana, casi se ve truncada por un Draco aún cabreado. Tres días después y todavía seguía tan enojado como el primer día, seguro Lancard lo habría regañado, sin contar a sus compañeros que parecían echarle la culpa.

Finalmente Harry lo había tenido que amenazar a través de la chimenea -a Merlín gracias, que Jones hubiese escuchado donde se hospedaban los franceses-, con ir a buscarlo y llevárselo a la rastra. La perspectiva de que Lancard, que de por sí ya estaba hasta los cojones, le viera salir del Hotel con Harry Potter… a quien tenía entre cejas, no era su mejor forma de ser perdonado.

Así terminó aceptando de mala gana, pero esta vez irían por un café, nada de bebidas alcohólicas ni llegadas muy tarde al Hotel. Malfoy debía enfocarse para su próximo partido la siguiente semana.

-De hecho no deberíamos ni trasnochar, ni beber y menos salir, si estamos en periodo de concentración.- soltó Harry, bebiendo ese puritano café mocacchino y el sol ni siquiera se ocultaba.

-Lo sé y si Lancard se entera que he salido…- rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué dijeron tus compañeros?-

-No mucho.- suspiró -La mayoría dice que no fue mi culpa, que el buscador chino era demasiado bueno… todo muy amable, seguro D'Aubigne les pidió que fuesen condescendientes conmigo.- torció los labios disgustado, Harry sabía que odiaba cuando lo trataban de esa forma blanda e indulgente. -Salvo Jetter, maldito parisino.- y Harry no supo por qué pero eso le había sonado como si "parisino" fuera la peor ofensa en sí. -Se lanzó contra mi diciendo que no me tomaba el quidditch en serio, que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo metiéndome con un montón de tipos…- Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Lo puedes creer? El muy bastardo nombró a todos los idiotas con los que me he relacionado desde que estoy en la selección. ¡Todos! y ni siquiera yo llevo la cuenta.- y Malfoy agitó una de sus manos tan exasperado que Harry se habría reído, sino fuera porque la conducta de Jetter se le hiciera tan particular. Él le podría enumerar de memoria la larga lista de chicos con los cuales se involucró en Hogwarts, desde el primer Ravenclaw, pasando por el insufrible McDougall, hasta el manoseo más inocente con el Slytherin menos esperado.

-Y nombró a Dern…- Draco asintió, -y a mí…- otro asentimiento. Era algo desconcertante que todos creyeran que habían hecho algo más que sólo conversar.

-Lancard está furioso.- volvió a torcer los labios. -Y Friar quiere que haga la prueba de buscador de nuevo, contra el buscador titular anterior y contra otros dos suplentes, Ignes y Papillon.- Harry levantó las cejas sorprendido. -No necesito decir lo que sucederá si llego a fallar…-

»No podríamos vernos de nuevo«, eso era claro.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?- el moreno lo miró preocupado, Draco no podía marcharse. "Esto" no podía terminarse así como así. Sin que hubiese pasado algo entre ambos, sin un buen polvo de por medio. ¡Obviamente!

-Estás loco.- bebió un sorbo de café. -Lancard me cortaría en pedacitos y Friar terminaría dándole la razón a Jetter, que "pierdo mí tiempo con cualquier tipo".- gracias por decirle que era un cualquiera.

-Pero debes solucionar-

-No te precipites, Potter.- le sonrió con superioridad. -Todo esto no significa que ya no sea el mejor… pueden tratarme de lo que quieran, pero estoy seguro que barreré el suelo con sus malditos traseros franceses.- y Harry se permitió reír un poco más tranquilo, mientras el rubio sonreía con una expresión que claramente le decía que planeaba algo.

* * *

Francia y Corea del Sur. Octavos de final.

Lo esperó frente a la puerta que conducía a los camerinos después del partido contra Corea, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que insistía en hacerse visible en su rostro, grande, brillante, expresiva, imposible de despegársele de la cara. Pero era inevitable.

Harry no podía estar más contento. Aún se escuchaba el eco del "Allez Malfoy", la ovación que había resonado estentóreo desde las tribunas de la hinchada francesa mientras el rubio se lucía en medio de una gran atrapada, no de las mejores que había visto, pero una atrapada al fin. Y él se había permitido sonreír emocionado, observando aquella magnifica reivindicación para el orgullo y la posición del rubio dentro de su equipo.

Malfoy había ganado cuando era necesario y con eso Francia pasaba a cuartos de final.

El moreno hizo una nota mental, para recordar que la euforia de la victoria dejaba a Draco de un humor magnifico y no parecía complicado enfundado en sus gestos serios, arrogantes o desinteresados. De hecho había caminado hasta él con una de esas sonrisas que parecen de mentira, demasiado perfectas y dichosas para ser verdad, pero lo era. El innegable brillo en sus ojos corroboraba la emoción del momento, sobre todo después de que Lancard le palmeara la espalda con una sonrisa bonachona y que Harry sintió que era conmovedoramente orgullosa.

Harry sabía que el equipo francés era parco a la hora de festejar las victorias, supo a través de una de esas revistas sensacionalistas que correspondía a una cábala, donde sólo se congregaban en el pequeño salón de reuniones del hotel y brindaban austeramente. Nada de quedar ebrios hasta la inconsciencia, trasnochando hasta lo que el cuerpo daba o follándose a algún chico, si es que alcanzaba. Al parecer eso lo hacía sólo él, quizás "esa" era su cábala.

Aprovechando esa extraña empatía manifiesta, le hizo prometer que se verían después de su festejo en el hotel, para celebrar que ambos equipos pasaban a cuartos de final.

-Esa es una gran confianza, Potter.- le había comentado el rubio, con una entusiasta ceja alzada. Inglaterra aun no jugaba contra Colombia y él ya estaba organizando cómo festejar.

El posterior 360-210 contra la selección sudamericana, fue lo suficientemente explícito.

Esta vez Harry tuvo la oportunidad de ir a buscar a Malfoy al Hotel. Era una de esas cualidades brillantes "Made in France", que todo estuviera tan magnifica e inteligentemente conectado vía red Flu, comunicación por chimenea o trasladores express. Nada de engorrosos viajes de minutos u horas en buses o escobas, ni atochamientos por la red Flu, ni zonas de aparición incómodas y ridículas, como salir del cubículo del baño de damas que decía "en desuso", pero que obviamente más de alguien utilizaba. Eso parecía suceder sólo en Inglaterra. Francia parecía tan pulcramente organizada, todo estaba disponible a una vuelta de varita o a "un polvo" de distancia… y eso sonaba maravilloso.

Había optado por continuar con su atuendo formal-pero-no-forzado, pero en cuanto vio a Draco bajar por el ascensor, vistiendo jeans, una camiseta, unas zapatillas y llevando consigo dos cajas de pulcra madera de roble para transportar escobas, se sintió fuera de foco.

-¿Y eso?- le indicó las dos cajas de madera, ambas con el conocido gallo en blanco, azul y rojo, símbolos de Francia.

-Me conseguí un pase de acceso al estadio del Chat d'or- y a Harry le dio un escalofrío de sólo escuchar el "d'or", -es de los mejores estadios de Europa.- comentó acomodando ambas cajas verticales en el suelo.

-Ey, espera… ¿y yo?- levantó ambas manos indicándole su ropa formal.

-Ya luego le agradecerás a Badeau.- musitó como si nada, antes de entregarle un trozo de pergamino. -Toma, debes tener esto para poder entrar. Es el contrahechizo de seguridad.-

-Ok…- miró el trozo de papel, que no debía ser mayor que el de una tarjeta de presentación. Entonces se le prendió una lucecita. -¿Dónde está el bar del hotel?- le miró con una de esas sonrisas inofensivas y para nada honestas.

-¿Y te consideras un jugador de quidditch?- le miró irónico con una ceja alzada. -Es por allí.-

Una celebración correspondía innegablemente a una oportunidad de tomarse un trago, sino, a sus ojos no tenía sentido. Además era una oportunidad perfecta de tener a Malfoy no sólo con una excelente predisposición, también algo más desinhibido.

* * *

A pesar de no poder verlo desde fuera, el Estadio de Chat d'or realmente debía ser uno de los mejores -por lo menos mejor que muchos de los estadios Ingleses-, con sus amplios espacios y su increíble claridad. El "Gato de oro" era una alta construcción de paredes amarillentas, doradas e iluminación que asemejaba mucho a la luz natural, como un eterno día, tanto dentro del edificio como en el campo. Y donde a pesar del cielo nocturno por sobre las gradas y fuera del estadio, todo parecía tan asoleado como si fuera media tarde en su interior.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esos pases?- Harry preguntó mientras avanzaban a través del pasillo de acceso a la cancha. Balanceando en su mano derecha la caja con su escoba, en el dorso de ella junto a uno de sus tantos logos de gallos y banderas francesas, se leía "reserva".

-Hablé con Friar, él es amigo del entrenador de Colombe d'Orléans.- hizo un gesto con la mano. -Estaba demasiado contento como para decir que no.- en cuanto pisaron el pasto, Malfoy los condujo hacia los banquillos de la derecha. -¿No te parece que está un poco oscuro?-

Draco dejó la caja con su escoba sobre la banca, para luego dirigirse detrás del banquillo hacia un particular armario de madera barnizada y amarillenta. Harry que le seguía de cerca, levantó las cejas sorprendido al ver el interior del mueble, luego del "alohomora" del rubio. Había una serie de hileras con frasquitos de vidrio, como tubos de ensayo completamente sellados, con humos de color ondeando suavemente en su interior. Sobre cada uno rezaba un nombre y una leyenda en latín: 'Mañana de verano – Estas oriens, Noche de invierno – Hiberna nox noctis…

»Un conjurador de clima«, le había dicho el rubio, luego de cambiar el estado del campo a una tarde de primavera. La luz se había transformado a un tono más claro, la temperatura más agradable y un ligero viento refrescante.

De regreso a los banquillos, Malfoy sacó su Nimbus 2005 y un pequeño bolso que había estado escondido en un compartimiento, seguramente hechizado y se lo tendió a Harry. Eran un pantalón deportivo rojo, una camiseta negra y unas zapatillas muggles.

-Son de Badeau.- dijo indicándole la ropa. -Creo que son de tu talla.- Harry tomó las zapatillas y le miró con arrogancia. Badeau era uno de los golpeadores de Francia, conocido por ser un enorme negro que parecía ropero de dos cuerpos, tenía una fuerza extraordinaria y al igual que Draco era nacionalizado francés desde hace diez años.

-Y yo creo que están algo pequeñas…- rio con altanería, haciendo referencia a segundas lecturas.

-Eso habría que verlo.- el rubio sonrió también, antes de revisar los pedales de su escoba.

Harry tenía un millón de frases para responder a eso y todas terminaban o en magreo, o en mamada, o en follar… o en alguna relacionada a sexo caliente, húmedo y depravado… y ciertamente soñado. Suspiró cancinamente mientras dejaba su chaqueta de vestir sobre la banca y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa blanca. Una cálida brisa sobre su pecho desnudo le hizo brillar, por segunda vez en la noche, una gran idea.

-Oye, ¿has visto el resultado de los partidos de esta semana?- mencionó intentando llamar la atención de su compañero, mientras dejaba la camisa junto a la chaqueta y se quitaba los zapatos de vestir.

Draco se giró y Harry se pudo dar cuenta claramente, que le detallaba de arriba abajo, antes de mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Sólo he revisado los equipos paralelos a Francia.- se sentó en la banca, sin quitarle la vista de encima. A veces parecía pasear la miraba plateada por alguna zona de su cuerpo. -Y en todo caso sólo han competido dos equipos y nosotros.-

Harry desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón de piel negra y soltó con lentitud premeditada el botón. Era consciente de esos detalles de su cuerpo que hacían babear a la gente, que hacían a las mujeres saltarle al cuello, pellizcarle o intentar quitarle la ropa con gritos desenfrenados cada vez que lo veían. Las mismas cualidades que hacían a sus rubias conquistas de paso, en las discos o pubs gay, arrodillarse entre sus piernas en lo que uno se demora en decir ¡verga! Esa maravilla de cuerpo que le había costado sudor, lágrimas y todo un equipo de pociones que harían a Snape saltar emocionado.

Se sabía orgulloso de su pecho bien definido, de su abdomen musculoso y duro, de sus piernas y sus brazos fibrosos, hasta de ese lunar castaño oscuro al lado de su ombligo, cerca de ese camino de vello negro que se perdía bajo el elástico de sus boxer Calvin Klein. Y seamos honestos, le ponía caliente sacarse la ropa delante del rubio y mostrarle lo bueno que estaba.

Pero Draco sólo le miraba. Sin gestos reveladores, ni ademanes interesados. Sin salivaciones o desenfreno, ni sonrojos o sudoraciones extraños. Por el contrario, sus ojos estaban simplemente sobre él, como lo estarían al observar una escoba "Barredora 5".

-Espero que ni los Alemanes, ni los Rusos lleguen muy lejos.- se bajó el cierre del pantalón, sintiendo que el "grak-grak" de los dientes metálicos resonaban algo lujuriosos en su mente. No podía evitarlo, era el sonido clave previo a una mamada. -Son las selecciones más complicadas en línea directa a enfrentarse con Inglaterra.-

-La copa anterior se la llevó Alemania, es uno de los favoritos.- y Draco le respondió como si hablara de estadísticas con un profesor de Aritmancia, pero sin dejar de observarlo con escrutinio mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

Bien. No había nada más desalentador que su excelsa impavidez, muchas gracias. Su completa falta de respuesta a su casi striptease. Pero no esperaba que sus grandes ojos grises lo llevaran de pronto a un estado de nerviosa excitación, sintiendo el conocido tirón bajo el boxer y una adolescente vergüenza. Una adolescente morbosidad vergonzosa.

-Pero su buscador es nuevo.- al parecer él era el único estimulado allí.

Ese dichoso y reconocible hormigueo, allí donde tenía los pensamientos de Malfoy, le hicieron desistir de ese exhibicionismo gratuito. Por la imperturbable expresión que tenía el rubio, no quería terminar dando un espectáculo que solo lo dejaría en ridículo, dándole una mala impresión y claro, acabando con el buen humor del hombre. Así que terminó sentándose en la banca, dejando su pantalón junto con el resto de su ropa y tomando la camiseta negra, con el logo del Wizard Air Sport, la marca mágica de Nike para Quidditch; se la puso encima, junto con el pantalón y las zapatillas, que le quedaron a la medida, fueron una pasada.

Cuando ya estaba completamente vestido se giró hacia Malfoy, éste le miraba con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

* * *

Volaron gran parte de la noche-tarde y compitieron por la snitch un par de veces. Obviamente bajo el continuo comentario de Harry: ese -Lo sé Malfoy, estas midiendo al futuro campeón-, que hacía arquear automáticamente esa estilizada ceja rubia, a veces con un torcimiento de boca, pero que siempre provocaba un aumento en la velocidad de la carrera, unos zigzagueos más pronunciados o unos piques con más suspenso. Fascinantes.

Malfoy era bueno… eso lo había visto con ambos pies en la tierra, pero sobre la escoba le parecía aún mejor. Podía seguirle de cerca en medio de una carrera de complejos movimientos y piruetas, pudo adelantarlo un par de veces y hasta lo obligó a detenerse en seco otras tantas y sus bloqueadas eran insuperables. Tal vez era el moreno quien estaba viendo al futuro campeón.

Tras lo que parecieron horas y horas de juego, se recostaron en el césped del campo y Harry invocó una noche de verano, estrellada, refrescante, de luna brillante y de grillos cantando en algún lugar. Con un accio acercó su chaqueta de vestir, de uno de sus bolsillos secretos y obviamente hechizados, sacó una botella de whisky de fuego.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un alcohólico?- le miró el rubio con una ceja alzada.

-De hecho, sí.- »Y un sexópata«, se rio dándole un trago a la botella. -Uff, realmente cuesta esos 300 galeones…- se agitó un poco, sintiendo el fuego quemarle la garganta.

-¿300? Estas como una cabra Potter, nadie gasta 300 galeones en whisky.- aceptó la botella, dándole un trago. -Quizás sólo mi padre…- dijo un poco ahogado arrugando el ceño, visiblemente afectado por el ardor del licor, -y eso ya es decir mucho.-

-Quería beber algo bueno.- estaba medio recostado con las piernas levemente abiertas y apoyado en los codos.

Echó una mirada hacia abajo, sonriendo, los pantalones deportivos siempre dejaban entrever buenos paquetes y con la ropa sudada y un poco apegada al cuerpo, se le veía una polla "admirable". No era ególatra, pero debía admitir con orgullo que Merlín lo había dotado con grandes, grandes, largos y gruesos dones físicos. Recordó que una vez había leído un poema muggle sobre un narigón: "Érase un hombre a una nariz pegado, érase una nariz superlativa". En su caso debía sonar algo así como, "Érase Harry a una polla pegado, érase su polla superlativa".

-¿Te has vuelto un despilfarrador?- le dio otro trago al whisky antes de devolverlo.

-Claro que no.- se tomó un largo trago pensando en que ojalá el rubio se fijara en la enorme protuberancia que llevaba en los pantalones. -Sólo he aprendido que puedo vestir algo más decente y no parecer necesariamente un estirado relamido.-

-¿Eso va dirigido a alguien en especial?- lo miró con una ceja alzada, Harry sólo rio y Draco terminó quitándole la botella. –Idiota.- dio un trago. -Seguro no fue Weasley quien iluminó tu mente.- dijo y su voz sonaba ahogada de nuevo.

-No y no porque Ron no sepa vestir… Hermione hizo maravillas con él.- sonrió, pensando en lo serio que se veía su amigo con los trajes que a veces le obligaba a usar su mujer. -Llega a parecerse al snob de Percy…-

-¿El insufrible asistente del Ministro?-

-Malfoy…- le advirtió.

-En Hogwarts era un incordio con Slytherin.- hizo un altivo movimiento de cejas. -Siempre quejándose con McGonagall que nosotros esto, que nosotros aquello.- le dio otro sorbo corto antes de pasar la botella. -Y una vez casi se hace encima porque Snape le exigió que cualquier reclamo lo hablara con él. Sinceramente de todos los Weasley, era el más idiota.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- sonrió posando los labios en la boquilla de la botella y sintió la humedad, mezcla del whisky y la saliva del rubio. -Y creo que ninguno de sus hermanos lo tiene en buenos términos después de la guerra.-

-Supe que uno de los gemelos murió.- Harry sorbió un profundo trago casi automático, pensando en Fred. No quería ir por ese lado.

-Sí, como mucha gente…- hizo girar la botella. -Ron se hizo auror.-

-Y por lo que veo sigue con Granger.- si Malfoy captó su inesperado cambio de tema, no se hizo notar.

-Después de años de tiras y aflojas…-

-Y se supone que los Griffindor son valientes.- un viento particularmente fresco y fuerte, le sacudió con suavidad el cabello, rubios mechones danzaron dulcemente contra sus mejillas y su largo y pálido cuello. -Permíteme que me ría.-

Harry le extendió la botella y Draco la aceptó dándole un trago, al parecer algo más acostumbrado al ardor.

-¿Entonces tú y la chica Weasley se casaron y están poblando Hogwarts con más niños pelirrojos?- dio un segundo trago. Harry le miraba apretar la boquilla con los labios, acaparando el vidrio con la suavidad de la piel rosada de su boca. En algún rincón de su mente, que ya comenzaba a nublarse, pensó en lo surrealista que era estar hablando civilizadamente con Malfoy. Como si esas casi cuatro semanas fueran algo irreales y ahora conversaban de Ron, los Weasley y Hermione sin insultos o tonos despreciativos de por medio. Como si hubiesen sido viejos amigos del colegio.

-No…- se recostó en la hierba, mirando el enorme agujero en el techo del campo, por donde se veía el negro cielo y las estrellas. No sabía cuánto de eso era real y cuánto era producto del conjurador de clima. -Rompimos como seis meses después de graduarnos… ella está saliendo con un tipo del Ministerio, un amigo del Sr. Weasley. Supongo que ellos sí poblaran Hogwarts con niños pelirrojos.-

-Te diría que lo siento, pero ella nunca fue de mi agrado.-

-Está bien, yo tampoco lo siento.-

-¿Y Chang?- escuchó después de un rato.

-Ni idea. Creo que se fue de Hogwarts al terminar la guerra…- incluso se alzó de hombros, antes de estirar la mano por la botella.

-¿Entonces alguna de las Patil? ¿Vane? ¿Abbot?- el rubio parecía reflexionar, tratando de recordar nombres de gente que apenas conocía y lanzaba nombres al azahar mientras miraba a Harry beber, de nuevo apoyado en los codos. -¿Lovegood?- y ésta vez sí pareció escandalizado.

-No, por favor…- rio. -Luna es divertida todo lo que quieras, pero no confiaría ni en un té servido por ella. No, nada de eso… por ahora estoy solo.- pensó. -Supongo que disfruto de la soltería, me han hinchado los huevos durante diecisiete años con vencer a Voldemort, como para que ahora me los hinche una esposa o algo así… y que me disculpe, no quiero ser un dominado como Ron.- y que por favor Ron le perdonara por las luminosas risas de Malfoy.

Con todo, entre las sonrisas y el alcohol, Harry no pareció darse cuenta que el rubio sólo le endilgaba parejas femeninas.

* * *

-¿Aquí no hay matrimonio gay?- mucho rato después, tanto que a Harry le parecieron horas, se habían bajado más de dos tercios de la botella y ya estaban lo suficiente relajados como para hablar de cualquier tema.

-No, no existe el enlace mágico.- el rubio se había recostado de lado sobre el césped, con los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando estiraba la mano por la botella. -Pero los muggles reconocen la unión civil, como en Inglaterra…- la brisa era fresca, pero tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se le veía con un poco de calor. -Ya sabes, en la edad media los magos follaban con todo lo que se movía y ahora lo encuentran depravado.-

-Mmh… ¿conoces a Grindewald?- Draco asintió abriendo los ojos, -dicen que él y Dumbledore… ya sabes, tenían algo.-

-Me estas tonteando…- su mirada plata brillaba, -pero si el viejo lo mató.-

-Bueno, sí, pero porque Grindewald era realmente malo y tenía todas esas ideas fascistas y anti-muggles. Supongo que fue doblemente duro para Dumbledore.-

-Joder.- alzando las cejas, dio un trago largo. -Joder.-

-Sí… yo no habría sido capaz. No soy tan sabio como para pensar en lo conveniente o inconveniente, sobre todo si tiene que ver con la vida de alguien que me interesa.-

-Eso no es sabiduría, es tener una mente fría.- dio otro trago y paso la botella.

Un largo silencio se extendió.

-¿No te sorprende que Dumbledore pudiera ser gay?- se acomodó un mechón de rubio cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda. A consideración de Potter, que no sabía si era por el whisky o el simple calor, encontró que el gesto era sensual y deliciosos los sedosos pliegues de aterciopelada piel.

-Al principio sí, ya sabes, uno no ve precisamente sexuales a los viejos centenarios, pero me alegró saber que tuvo a alguien en su vida… siempre creí que él y McGonagall llevaban algo- ambos hicieron un escalofrío, -pero no me resultó mal que fuera un amigo con quien compartió ideas y sentimientos comunes. Independiente de lo reprobables que fueran.-

-¿Sabías que ese pensamiento es sumamente Griffindor?- Harry rio. -No puedo contarte nada de las truculentas historias de Slytherin, pero ¿recuerdas a Harkins?-

»Espero que no empiece a contarme sus interesantes historias de promiscuidad…«, pensó con poca gracia.

-El Hufflepuff que a veces ayudaba en la clase de Sprout.- esperaba no haber sonado con tan poca motivación.

-El año pasado me lo encontré en Nantes muy acaramelado de Prinnam.- la botella ya se iba acabando. -Se suponía que eran "amigos"… ya ves, yo no era el único.- rio y parecía recodar alguna curiosa situación del pasado. De cualquier forma ya se estaba volviendo frecuente que ambos rieran o sonrieran por todo.

-Yo tampoco creo que hayas sido el único gay en Hogwarts.- elevó las cejas. -Vaya.-

-Sí. La adolescencia, la etapa de los cambios y la experimentación…- volvió a cerrar los ojos, pareciendo dormido.

Continuaron conversando un poco más sobre Hogwarts, comentando algunas anécdotas y cotilleos previos a la guerra. Cuando llegaban al tema de los chicos que Draco sabía que eran gay, Harry terminaba hablando de cualquier cosa temiendo que le contara alguna de sus historias de adolescente experimentación. Ya tenía suficientes grabadas en su cabeza, gracias. Así como cuando Malfoy le soltó un "encontraba guapo a Wood", que dejó a Harry con la nariz arriscada y comenzando a hablar de Slough.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado, se despertó sobre el césped, con la botella de whisky vacía en la mano y viendo unas borrosas y vacilantes estrellas en el cielo. Se llevó la mano al rostro y se frotó la frente y el pelo. No estaba seguro de querer levantarse, sentía un cierto malestar en la cabeza y no quería pensar en el hachazo que le daría al sentarse.

Miró a su compañero que seguía tranquilamente durmiendo. Algo de cabello se le había ido hacia el rostro, que vacilaba suavemente con la brisa de esa noche artificial.

Harry aspiró una buena bocanada de aire y se apretó sobre ambos ojos con los dedos pulgares, antes de sentarse con lentitud. Sintió la punzada algo disminuida y soltó el aire a intervalos regulares, hasta que la molestia cedió. Abrió los ojos. El rubio seguía durmiendo.

Se quedó un instante observándolo.

Entonces tomó su varita que descansaba a su lado y realizó un hechizo no verbal de silencio sobre él y se acercó lentamente. Sabía que no hacía ruido, pero la expectativa de verlo reaccionar de repente le urgía un poco. Aunque quizás no sería malo demostrarle de una vez por todas, que le interesaba… pero entonces podría molestarse y mandarlo a la mierda. Después de todo el rubio ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando se quitó la ropa.

¿Sería que no le gustaba? ¿Qué no lo encontraba atractivo? Tal vez aún tenía prejuicios contra el niño-que-vivió.

O quizá al rubio ya le gustaba alguien… tal vez le gustaba alguien de verdad, algo del tipo: enamoramiento. Quizás tenía a alguien, como ese tal Dern… pero si había dicho que era un idiota. ¿Entonces era otra persona?

Y teniendo la oportunidad, no le había preguntado a Malfoy si tenía una pareja o si le interesaba alguien.

»Pobre de ti maldito rubio de mierda«, pensó con el ceño fruncido, mirando sus largas pestañas doradas y sus labios entre abiertos, escuchando su respiración pausada, sus manos de dedos largos y uñas perfectas contra su pecho y hermosa su piel, tan blanca, tan aterciopelada y sensual. »Pobre de ti…«

Acomodó el mechón de cabello que había estado sobre su rostro, detrás de su preciosa oreja.

Todo tan románticamente Griffindor. Porque, Ok, estaba intentando no mirarle la boca sabiendo que el momento era perfecto para darle un besito o algo así… pero entonces se pondría caliente y le darían ganas de muchas cosas, como tocarse un poco "allí" -sí, junto a los pensamientos de Malfoy- y entonces podrían ocurrir dos cosas: o Malfoy se despierta en plena faena y lo mandaba a la mierda, o Malfoy no se despertaba, pero siendo Slytherin se daba cuenta igual… y lo mandaba a la mierda, de todos modos. Ambivalente y contradictorio. Y un poco borracho, de cualquier manera.

Esa seguridad que se tenía era conmovedora.

De una forma u otra terminó mirándole esos tentadores labios entre abiertos, rosados y turgentes, de piel que parecía tan suave y apetitosa, lenta y pausadamente se colaba el aire que respiraba. Draco siempre había sido hermoso, no había por qué negarlo y Harry terminó sintiendo cómo se le agitaba un poco el corazón… y se le apretaba algo, porque joder, quería… quería…

Inclinó la cabeza y sintió parte de su cabello negro cercarle la visión, permitiendo que sólo viera el rostro de Malfoy frente suyo. Haciéndose cada vez más grande a medida que se inclinaba. Estaba seguro que cuando sintió su respiración contra su propia boca, sí que se le había apretado algo… punzante, hacia el sur.

No era la mejor posición del mundo para eso, pero en un verdadero acto de voluntad, rozó sus labios… en algo que le supo a un toque eléctrico desde la nuca hasta los pies, ida y vuelta, varias veces. Tragó duro.

Ya le sudaban un poco las manos cuando presionó un poco su boca contra el labio inferior del rubio, masajeándolo tentativamente, sintiendo su respiración suave chocarle contra la piel bajo la nariz.

Draco seguía durmiendo y: Oh sorpresa… su "pequeño Harry" ya se estaba emocionando.

* * *

Finalmente había terminado por despertar a Malfoy, diciéndole que ya era tarde, que iban a estar preocupados por él en el Hotel, que quizás lo regañaban y un montón de excusas más… cualquier cosa, mientras caminaba por delante suyo, ocultando la polla superlativa a la cual estaba pegado. Cuando el rubio preguntó por la ropa, respondió que se la devolvería lavada cuando se vieran de nuevo.

Así todo había terminado rápidamente, por culpa de la misma ansiedad que en el pasado había arrasado con su razón. Y por ser un calenturiento.

* * *

Continuará =D

¡Al menos le robó un besito a nuestro bello durmiente! ¿Y será que al rubio realmente no le interesa él para nada?, pobre Potter… XD

Saludos a todas/os y ¡nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Chapter 5

Sé que éste capítulo les parecerá corto, pero tengo un desastre con la historia =/

¡Miles de gracias a quienes comentaron! ¡Éste capítulo va para ustedes! =D

¡A leer!

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquella noche en el Chat d'or y Harry había insistido lo suyo para que se volvieran a reunir, con el único propósito de devolverle la ropa obviamente y Malfoy había terminado aceptando. Pero con la condición de que fuera por él al finalizar su entrenamiento, absolutamente no antes. El moreno había asentido con algo parecido a la resignación, siguiendo al pie de la letra la ley de no parecer desesperado, obsesivo… ni tentar los cabales de Lancard. ¡Ja!

Y aquella tarde estaba especialmente ominosa, como esos grises días que nunca faltaban durante verano en Londres. Pálidas mañanas que auguraban frío y que se volvían desagradablemente abochornados a medio día; a veces arreciados por vientos helados y goterones salidos de quien sabe dónde, justo antes de regresar al calor. Otra vez. Definitivamente desagradable. Por suerte la Federación de Quidditch había acondicionado los estadios con conjuradores climáticos, que permitían acomodar las condiciones ambientales especialmente para la seguridad de público. Nadie quería un montón de viejos desmayados por el exceso de calor o mujeres insoladas.

Pero ni al entrenador Quinn, ni a Murray le interesaba practicar con días perfectos, así que habían usado el conjurador la mitad del entrenamiento en algo parecido a los más deplorables días de invierno Inglés: con ventisca, remolinos de viento, tempestad y frío a cagarse. Luego lo desconectaron y siguieron con el "desagradablemente" abochornado día actual.

Harry agitó el cuello de su camiseta polo negra, mientras sentía como le sudaba la mano que sostenía la bolsa con la ropa que le prestara Malfoy. Esperaba de pie frente a la enorme vidriera que dejaba ver el campo de quidditch, ya vacío; la selección de Francia había terminado hace cerca de media hora y varios ya se habían ido, pero Lancard había retenido a Draco unos minutos dentro del camerino.

El sol tras una capa de violeta nubosidad pronto comenzaría a tocar el horizonte.

-¿Siempre acostumbras vestir tan formal?- Harry se volteó al escuchar la conocida voz.

-No siempre, pero estando en Francia debo dar una buena imagen.- el rubio sonrió de medio lado, en un gesto familiarmente arrogante. Entonces el moreno pudo ver que junto a él estaba el enorme negro que jugaba como golpeador, Badeau.

-Disculpa la tardanza, pero Lancard quiere que revise unos partidos del buscador Australiano.- indicó a su compañero de selección. -¿Ustedes ya se conocen, no?- mientras Harry asentía, sonriéndole a Badeau, Malfoy le decía algo en francés.

-_Señog Potteg_...- el rubio rodó los ojos soltándole un par de oraciones de algo seguramente irónico, junto a un codazo que hizo tambalear la mano extendida hacia Harry.

-Ehh…- estrechó la mano, mientras Badeau respondía con algo igualmente irónico. Suponía. -¿Qué sucede?, odio no entender nada.-

-Eso es algo que debiste haber previsto antes, Potter.- y soltó otra ironía en francés. -Viajar ignorante del idioma… ¡bien hecho!- y el golpeador respondía.

-¿Vas a decirme si o no?- Harry se soltó de la mano del negro, que ahora parecía más interesado en devolver los airados comentarios del rubio.

-La sumisión del mundo mágico a El Gran Vencedor, estemos en Inglaterra o en Nepal… siempre es lo mismo…- Harry levantó una ceja.

-No seas idiota, no todos besan el suelo donde camino.- recordó todos esos odiosos comentarios que Malfoy le hacía cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. -Siempre habrá gente que me deteste.-

-¿El uno por ciento?… que desconsuelo.-

-¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?- y frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido.

Draco suspiró un par de veces, mirando a Harry, hasta que se decidió a responder.

-Este idiota habría hecho enrojecer a Zabini con su lengua filosa… y ahora llega y te dice: "señor Potter".- bufó, siseando especialmente el "Potter", de la misma forma viperina que en el pasado. Harry se aguantó un temblor.

-Bueno, no nos conocemos mucho.- intentó mediar.

-Lo primero que me dijo cuando nos conocimos, fue una estupidez de doble sentido.- alzó una inquietante ceja. -Dónde queda tu bravuconería…- miraba al negro, que no entendía nada. -Te metes la lengua en el culo cuando se trata de El-niño-que-vivió, ¿eh?- Malfoy parecía molesto y el golpeador solo atinaba a preguntar: ¿_Quoi_?

-Traje la ropa.- finalmente apuntó Harry, mirando a Draco y a Badeau.

-Perfecto.- bufó el rubio. -Ahora tendrá su propio altar con la sudada ropa del niño de oro.-

-¡Que está limpia!-

Minutos después habían llegado a un conocido y exclusivo bar mágico en la zona de juerga de Orleans. No era que gustasen de lugares especialmente lujosos, pero para ellos era difícil ir a algún sitio dentro del mundo mágico, sin que les salten al cuello decenas de fanáticos pidiendo autógrafos, fotos o queriendo llevarse alguna parte de ellos. Harry ya tenía una larga lista de señoras maduras que le pellizcaban con fervorosa fuerza, dejándole visibles moretones hasta en los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo.

Por ello "La chèvre saute" parecía el lugar apropiado, elitista pero reservado y después de todo Malfoy no conocía mucho la ciudad y según uno de los asistentes del entrenador Friar, ese sitio "estaba bien".

Harry no había querido ahondar mucho en los motivos de la molestia de Malfoy con Badeau y con todo lo que tuviera que ver con ser "El-niño-que-vivió-y-venció", porque quién mejor que él mismo para entenderlo y los casi siete años de enemistad entre ambos para avalarlo. Al rubio nunca le había gustado que la gente tuviera favoritismos con Potter, o fueran condescendientes con él. Por eso había optado por cambiar el tema en cuanto pudo y la empatía que ya se estaba haciendo característica de Malfoy, regresó.

-¿Qué sucede con ese buscador Australiano?- apuntó después de un par de horas de conversación. Sentados los dos en una esquina bastante discreta, en el segundo piso del local, un sector especialmente VIP.

-¿No lo has visto?- ambos habían pedido cerveza, ya no parecía ser temprano y no pensaban terminar ebrios a morir. -Sean Nguyen, estuvo de préstamo en los Batte del Brujas United a mediados de la temporada anterior. Dicen que va a fichar por los Stiere von Hannover.- gesticuló meditativo. -Hay que decir que hizo una media temporada increíble, bajó considerablemente el tiempo del Brujas en atrapar la snitch, a casi un tercio. Además tiene excelentes promedios… de hecho Lancard cree que es uno de los mejores del mundial.-

-¿Uno de los mejores?- no supo por qué el comentario le tocó un poco en su orgullo. -¿Te preocupa?- y se empinó una gran bocanada de cerveza Saint Bernardus. Cerveza belga-casi-francesa por cierto.

-Todos mis oponentes me preocupan, de mayor o menor manera.- toqueteó su botella de Nostradamus, rozando sus dedos por la humedad de la botella. -Lancard es un exagerado, pero D'Aubigne dice que es de temer.- sonrió con altivez, pensando en voz alta. -Me encantará derrotarlo.-

-¿Lancard ya te dio algún tipo de estrategia?- por el rabillo del ojo Harry vio algo de movimiento "sospechoso".

-Sí, acordó "algo" con Friar para trabajar en conjunto y veré en los juegos que se consiguieron, cuán buenos son sus movimientos. Sólo eso te puedo decir… no esperes que te cuente ese tipo de cosas, Potter.- Harry sonrió.

-Claro, claro, soy un potencial oponente.- alzó las cejas risueño. -Debe ser bueno tener un entrenador personal… Quinn está más preocupado en hacer trabajar a los cazadores, que en prepararme. A lo más me tira alguna cinta mágica con algún juego de los oponentes. Supongo que me sobreestima un poco…- miró de soslayo y vio que un par de chicas se les acercaba.

-Mmh… déjame pensar, ¿será porque eres el niño de oro?-

Harry no alcanzó a responder, cuando ambas chicas les hablaron en un coqueto francés lleno de gangoseo. Malfoy las miró de arriba abajo, detallando las falditas escandalosamente pequeñas y los groseros escotes. Suspiró un poco fastidiado, pero pronto se recompuso.

Harry se detuvo un minuto para mirarlas. Ambas chicas eran realmente guapas, delgadas y de buen cuerpo, cabellos largos y grandes ojos resaltados con maquillaje. Rostros juveniles y piel suave, pequeñas naricitas y labios brillantes. Cual con menos ropa que la otra, pero era evidente que ambas sabían y buscaban mostrar lo espectacular que eran, con sus hermosas piernas estilizadas, subidas en esos zapatos que más parecían zancos. Por un momento recordó esa serie muggle a la que era adicta su "loca" amiga de los Fashion emergency: "The Hills". Ya podía ir diciendo que no le gustaba ese tipo de mujer.

-Quieren un autógrafo, Potter… de ambos.- dijo mientras tomaba la pluma de una y escribía algo rápidamente sobre dos trozos de pergamino, que luego acercó al moreno. Mientras Harry escribía escuetamente su apellido escuchó como una de las chicas, una pelirroja y la más atractiva de las dos, intentaba conversarle a Malfoy… ¡una pelirroja!, seguro no debía agradarle mucho al rubio.

-_Mademoiselle_…- extendió ambos pergaminos y la pluma, mirando a la trigueña que los recibía. Vio que estaba ruborizada.

Escuchó un "_Non, merci_" por parte del rubio, quien intentaba lidiar con la pelirroja que insistía en algo y hacía gestos hacia otro lado. Malfoy respondió en un tono cortante que a Harry le hizo pensar en las seguras ganas que tenía el rubio de arrancarle esos lindos mechones color fuego. Era inevitable, incluso Harry pensaba en Ginny al mirarla.

Un grupo de jóvenes pomposos que supuso era la joven elite de Orleáns, se acercaron saludando después de unos momentos desde el otro lado del salón VIP. Haciendo escuetas y animosas señas, tres niñitos snobs se acomodaron junto a ambas chicas, haciendo un "interesante" quinteto de sonrisitas tontas y arrogantes. Pronto el intento de conversación que buscaban entablar con un fastidiado rubio, se volvió hacía él. Como si él entendiera algo. Usualmente Harry se dejaba "querer" por su fans, a menos que su integridad física estuviera en riesgo, claro está, pero como ésta no era la situación, no se sentía realmente molesto. Por lo menos no como Malfoy.

Swears, el agente comercial de los Chudley Cannon, ya le había dicho muchas veces con sus gestos de avaro comerciante: "Son ídolos Harry, cada pequeño mocosito de cada pequeña villa mágica perdida por el mundo, con sus pequeñas y humildes escobitas mágicas espera ser como ustedes. Todos ustedes se deben a sus fanáticos… y a los sponsors que los auspician". Harry suponía que era verdad.

Pero no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, cuando el pomposo joven más cercano al rubio, ya iba por su quinto o sexto, flemático y por lo tanto detestable: "_Dgaco_". Harry se removió inquieto en su silla, esperando que frente a su propia impaciencia y a la falta de interés de Malfoy, los chicos se fueran. Sobre todo porque ya le estaba irritando esa confianzuda familiaridad con que lo trataban… Pero la castaña insistía en algo, con su indescifrable francés y su sonrisa resplandeciente. Odiaba no tener idea de lo que decían.

-No entiendo, lo siento…- levantó las manos como signo de disculpa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La castaña volvía a repetirle la frase, mientras el snob y la pelirroja continuaban con los confianzudos "Malfoy" a secas.

Cuando otro de los chicos tomó una de las sillas de una mesa adyacente e hizo el amago por sentarse con ellos… Harry pensó que ya era suficiente.

-Rayos. Vámonos, aquí no se puede conversar.- se levantó sobresaltando al tipo de la silla y a la castaña, quien de alguna forma esperanzada lo miraba desde su considerable menor altura, a pesar de los varios centímetros de tacón. –Vámonos Malfoy… _allons_…- mencionó intentando darse a entender entre los chicos, para que les dejaran en paz, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la elegante escalera en dirección a… Ya no recordaba dónde estaban las conexiones a la red Flu, ni la zona de aparición, así que tomando a lo recto, llegó hasta el acceso frontal hacia el mundo muggle y luego hacia el exterior.

Finalmente se detuvo en mitad de la acera, un tanto cabreado por el recuerdo de la insistente atención de la gente, en el Callejón Diagon, en el Ministerio o el recuerdo del acoso de los periodistas de El Profeta. ¿Qué no se podía tener algo de intimidad?

Se rascó la cabeza al verse solo, esperando a que Draco saliera del pub. De alguna manera, parecía como si hubiese huido como un vil cobarde.

-¿_Allons_?- por fin escuchó reír a Malfoy visiblemente divertido. Cuando lo alcanzó a la entrada del local. -…- Harry lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo y terminó riéndose nuevamente, después de otro: –¿_allons_?- la aún temprana llegada de la noche, dejaba sentir una fresca brisa, mientras comenzaban a caminar por la calle muggle.

-Bueno era para que entendieran, ya me tenían hasta los cojones.- se encogió de hombros, ni bajo crucio diría que en ese preciso momento estaba sintiendo una gran vergüenza. –Es el verbo ir, ¿no?- comentó como si nada.

-_Oui, mon petit garçon d'or_.- sonriendo musito. –ahh… _tu es très amusant_…-

-¿Garson? ¿Me estás diciendo niño de oro?…- le empujó suavemente con el hombro, queriendo hacer notar su molestia. –¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Frente a mi cara?… qué descaro.- volvió a reír.

-Pensé que no entendías nada…- Malfoy sonrió, mientras indicaba hacia la derecha.

-Bueno, sé saludar, dar las gracias, sé qué es garson… y por experiencia intuyo que connard y salaud, son algún tipo de insulto…-

Harry pudo ver a Malfoy aguantarse la risa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bueno, si alguien vuelve a insultarte, dile: _c'est ta mère_.-

A esas alturas ya habían salido del perímetro mágico del pub y frente a ellos se mostraba una calle bastante iluminada, con grandes espacios de estacionamientos a ambos lados. Al llegar a la esquina Malfoy le presentó oficialmente, como buen guía turístico orgulloso de su país: la Rue de la Charpenterie, una de las calles al norte del río cerca del puente George V. Si avanzaban derecho llegarían a la Place du Châtelet. Harry admiró todo de buena gana, porque no vamos a decir que había tenido mucho tiempo para pasear por Orleáns…

Por lo que el rubio le iba diciendo de lo poco, casi nada que conocía de Orleans, allí estaba el restaurante _Au bon marchè_. Un renombrado local de la zona, que si bien tenía muy buenas referencias de los chefs, era más reconocido y visitado por su generosa, fina y deliciosa cava de excelentes vinos franceses. El muy chovinista.

* * *

-_Un bon vine blanc_…- Draco paladeó con su espectacular acento, aunque Harry solo entendió algo así como "ohn bo ba blon". El mesero le indicó una lista, hasta que el rubio pareció decidirse por uno. Harry no alcanzo a decir nada, cuando el rubio le soltó un »Culturízate Potter, estoy pidiendo un buen vino blanco«.

-Arrogante.- con una media sonrisa le miró unos instantes eternos, habían caminado por casi quince minutos y Malfoy parecía mantener aún un humor ligero. –¿Se te hizo muy difícil el idioma?-

El rubio lo miró unos instantes, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

-Bueno, tan difícil como se le hace cualquier cosa a un niño de seis años.- acomodado en la silla y bajo la luz artificial del lugar, el tono verde petróleo de su sweter de hilo y presuntamente sin nada debajo, le dejaba ver una piel exquisita e increíblemente pálida. –¿Por qué?- acarició descuidadamente uno de los huesos de su clavícula. Sus largos y delgados dedos pálidos atraparon la verde mirada, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hablas igual de flemático.- subió la mirada hasta los ojos grises, tenía ambas cejas arqueadas y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave. –Lo siento, pero para mí no es un idioma fácil de entender o de pronunciar… como "garson".- y su "r" inglesa distaba mucho del sonido "g" del francés.

-_Garçon_.- y el moreno le respondió con un "te lo dije" pintado en los ojos. –Bueno, mi padre…- comenzó, pero en ese momento el mesero muggle apareció haciendo equilibrio en una mano con una enorme bandeja. Dejó frente a ellos dos tablas de cosas para picar y sirvió austeramente en pequeñas y redondas copas de vidrio, el vino blanco. –Exquisito.- musito el rubio sonriente, tomando apenas un sorbo del cristalino y dorado vino.

-Es un poco frutoso, como dulce…- Harry contesto, sin olvidar que Malfoy estaba por hablarle de su padre.

-Este tipo de vino, con… este tipo de queso,- indicó unos trozos de queso amarillento, con corteza pálida, –queda increíble.-

-Ok, lo recordaré…- comenzó a comer. -Me hablabas de tu padre.- de alguna forma Harry creyó más correcto decir "padre", que Lucius. Como si intentara no sacar a flote todo lo que conllevaba su nombre.

-Bueno, que por lo menos para los idiomas, mi padre sabía cómo incentivar.- inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, los rubios cabellos de su flequillo cubrieron un poco su frente. –Yo no lo recuerdo, pero mi madre me contó que cuando mi padre consideró que mi nivel de inglés era óptimo, comenzó a enseñarme francés… bueno, no él, un tutor, pero durante un año él estuvo al pendiente de cómo iban mis avances. Entonces me propuso que si lograba establecer una conversación satisfactoria, me llevaría a recorrer Francia.-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí y según mi madre yo me había quedado de piedra, porque desde que salimos de casa, todo tipo de conversación sería en francés. Si es que mis padres hablaban o si yo necesitaba algo, todo era en francés… supongo que terminé aprendiéndolo a la fuerza.- sonrió con algo parecido a la dulce nostalgia. –El viaje se repitió a los siete y a los ocho, a los nueve mi padre me hizo estudiar italiano.-

-Espera, ¿sabes italiano?-

-Algo así.- sonrió y dijo algo que definitivamente era italiano, aunque no entendió ni media palabra. –Recuerdo que esa vez visitamos a Zabini en Nápoles, estaba increíblemente aliviado de poder hablar con alguien que no insistiera en pronunciar cada palabra con esa maldita entonación.- Harry lo vio saborear la combinación del vino con los diferentes bocados dispuestos en la mesa. Realmente Malfoy era de esas personas que sabían de todo, era culto, educado, de sociedad, "de mundo" como él mismo rubio le había dicho. Lo opuesto a sí mismo y "eso", esa ambivalente oposición de su eterno némesis, era increíblemente atrayente. –Mi padre decía que una buena afrenta a la hora de hacer un negocio con un cliente, era desenvolverte con completa naturalidad y hasta superioridad, en todos los campos posibles que dominara tu enemigo… así él se sentiría incierto hasta de sus propios conocimientos.- sus astutos ojos grises brillaban increíblemente y Harry no podía identificar si era de animados o de alguna extraña manera sosegados, bajo el parpadeo de esas imposiblemente largas pestañas rubias, satinadas. –Ya sea respecto a un trato administrativo, conocimientos de leyes mágicas o el cantado acento italiano…-

-Ese es un interesante principio.- y de alguna manera su respiración se había agitado.

Su mente se había estancado en la conversación, en la visión de Draco sonriendo de esa casi imperceptible manera, esa acomedida forma. El poderoso brillo de sus ojos grises, tan hermosos sumergidos tranquilamente en los recuerdos que de seguro inundaban su mente. Lucius y Narcisa. Era un rostro que manifestaba esa dulce expresión que hacía desear a Harry poder deslizar sus dedos bajo su oreja hasta su nuca… acariciando esos cabellos presumiblemente sedosos, exquisitos, como el aterciopelado tacto de toda su pálida piel.

Por Merlín, era terriblemente extraño que en ese preciso momento no pensara en un polvo con el rubio, sino en la simple satisfacción de tocarlo, acariciarlo, palpar ansiosamente la piel de su rostro, de su cuello, de sus manos… y susurrarle suavemente, quizás tiernamente un "Draco" contra su oído.

El gris tormentoso que antes había lucido sosegado en las orbes de Malfoy, quien lo miraba directamente, lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-¿Lo aplicas en el quidditch, también?- Harry carraspeó intentando disimular, pero sus ojos no se alejaron de ese rostro hermoso.

-Claro, cómo crees que derroto a mis oponentes.- le sonrió de medio lado con sus apetecibles labios. –Conozco detalles de las personas, que ni siquiera ellos mismo saben.-

-Seguro.- respondió tomando un nuevo trago de vino, que suponía, debía ser el responsable de esa inesperada ansiedad por su compañero.

-Si estás pensando en ese chino, eso fue sólo… suerte para China, no tiene nada que ver con mis grandes aptitudes.-

-Yo no he dicho nada…-

-Pero lo estás pensando Potter, casi lo puedo leer en tú cara.- y Harry estaba seguro que de haber sido una mesa más pequeñas y sus cuerpos haber estado más cerca, Malfoy habría golpeado su rodilla con una de sus piernas. El moreno sabía que lo miraba incesantemente, pero Malfoy no parecía molesto o notarlo siquiera.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser el buscador de Francia?- esa era una pregunta que le había comido la cabeza desde que había visto su fotografía en la lista de jugadores, hace bastante tiempo ya.

-En…- se tomó una trago de vino. –En una carrera de escobas.- el moreno por poco y se atraganta.

-¿Qué?-

Por lo que sabía, las carreras de escobas eran eventos no muy reconocidas socialmente, ya que se les consideraba más bajo que solo "populares". Algo así como las peleas de gallos o de perros, pero no ilegales. Por lo menos en Inglaterra, se tenía el prejuicio que las carreras de escoba eran actividades básicas y sin sentido, que se las consideraba como actividades para niños pequeños y cosas así. Para algunos, era debido a que el correr en línea recta y a la misma altura, no involucraba la inteligencia y la experticia necesaria para deportes como el quidditch.

En Francia no debía ser lo mismo porque según creía Harry, de haber sido infra-valorado, Malfoy no habría participado ni bajo crucio.

-En el parque Borely, en Marsella, los miércoles se corrían carreras de escoba. Yo sólo había ido un par de veces, corría una o máximo dos veces al mes… era bastante concurrido. De hecho son mucho más conocidas aquí, que en Inglaterra. Aquí son más como las carreras de caballos.-

-¿Lo hacías por dinero?-

-Por supuesto, nada lo hago sólo por amor al arte…- Harry estaba asombrado con la soltura con que compartía esa parte de su vida, seguramente gracias al vino. –John-Pierre Argent, que en ese tiempo era el capitán del Dubler de Marsella, había ido a ver correr a un tal Denal Sinope… un tipo que se suponía era increíblemente rápido y que todos en el mundo de las carreras de escoba conocía. Yo no tenía idea de quién era, me apunté a la tercera carrera ese miércoles y simplemente corrí… y como era de suponer…- sonrió pomposo, –gané y Argent me buscó para que hiciera la prueba de cazador en el Dubler. Realmente creí que era algún tipo de broma, un estafador o algo, así que siempre me negué. Hasta que uno de mis amigos vio la tarjeta, con el nombre de Argent y el sello mágico del Dubler… en menos de una hora me arrastraron hasta el club y en lugar de cazador terminé haciendo las pruebas de buscador para el entrenador Friar. Si ahora lo pienso, fue todo bastante extraño.- la comida se acababa y la segunda botella de "ohn bo ba blon" ya se iba terminando. –Los siguientes meses me los pasé de préstamo de una temporada, primero en la división A de los Emiratos Arabes, luego en Marruecos, Grecia y terminé en Lituania. Friar me había retado a ser el mejor buscador en estos tres tipos de juego tan diferente. Cumplido eso, al regresar a la segunda división del Dubler, me entrenaría Lancard para el mundial.- Harry pestañeó.

-Wow… yo simplemente recibí una llamada de los Chudley Cannons y de ahí a la selección. Nada de pruebas, retos, o préstamos… supongo que mi entrada al quidditch no fue nada emocionante.-

-Lo bueno cuesta caro y llevo años preparándome para este mundial. Ya lo verás cuando tenga en mis manos la copa del mundial.- y lo dijo con tal convicción que Harry temió creerle.

-Ya veremos…-

* * *

Se negaba a que sus hombros dejaran de tocarse, incluso haciendo que por premeditada "casualidad" sus brazos se rozaran, mientras hablaban. Escuchándose el susurrar de la tela de sus chaquetas al encontrarse, mientras ambos caminaban lado a lado por la Place du Châtelet. El simple contacto parecía reconfortar al moreno. A su vez, el envolvente calorcillo del alcohol aún lo mantenía algo achispado, sonriendo y carcajeándose por sus propios comentarios, las anécdotas y las tonteras que salpicaban su vida. Pero a pesar de todo, esa calidez etílica no se comparaba con la tibieza que el propio cuerpo de Malfoy le entregaba en ese casual contacto del paseante.

Pasear.

Era increíblemente vivificante el mero acto de caminar junto al rubio, tener la oportunidad de tocarlo, rozarlo, observar sus ojos, la increíblemente apetecible piel de su cuello, las sonrisas pintadas en sus deliciosos labios, la predecible suavidad y el intoxicante aroma de su pelo. Y estaba tan cerca que creía poder hundir su nariz en el cabello tras su oreja. Lo veía hablar agradablemente, sinceramente… ¡Malfoy conversándole sincero, entusiasmado y agradable!

Y esa sensibilidad de gusano que caracterizaba a Harry, le impedía poner en palabras lo que le hacía sentir la revelación en ese momento. Había estado tan centrado en la idea de "meterse en los pantalones" del rubio, que no había tomado conciencia de que no sólo era "meterse" con él, era involucrarse. Se estaba relacionando con él como persona, palabras, ideas, vivencias. Lo miraba y ya no solo era un deseado cuerpo para follar, sino que era una retroalimentación, un hambre que preguntaba sobre su pasado, su presente, su vida en Francia, un trozo… cada vez, un poco más sobre él.

No es como si no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, pero… Merlín, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Realmente cuatro años lejos, aislados uno del otro, compensaban seis años de maltratos, insultos y odio?

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Harry creía que no. No era por el tiempo transcurrido, sino porque se trataba de Malfoy. Era por él. Si la persona que estuviese a su lado fuera Zabini, Snape, Goyle o cualquier otro, estaba seguro que no habrían pasado de un apretón de manos de cortesía… cuando mucho. Pero el moreno suponía que el rubio siempre había tenido un lugar importante en su vida, ya sea como un desgraciado arrogante, o como esa mano extendida, símbolo del lado oscuro y de todo lo malo existente en su precoz niñez. Pero también era el icono de la reivindicación, de aquello malo que escogió la opción de cambiar y ahora estaba parado frente a él, como evidencia de que el mundo y las personas estaban hechas en escala de grises.

»Todos los magos oscuros han ido a Slytherin«, le había dicho Ron en primer año y él estúpidamente lo había creído a consciencia. Nada bueno podría salir de esa cueva de serpientes… y cuán equivocado había estado. Con Snape, con Draco, con las decenas de estudiantes que imitando al heredero de Lucius, habían escapado de la inminente guerra. Y cuántos Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, cuántos de su propia casa, habían resultado ser seguidores de Voldemort.

¿Por eso Malfoy le gustaba tanto, le provocaba tanta curiosidad, tanto interés?

-¿En qué piensas, Potter?- dijo de pronto el rubio sobresaltándolo, mirándolo de costado, con una de sus hermosas e inquisidoras cejas alzadas.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- sonrió volteando la vista hacia el frente, el sendero de cemento bordeado de árboles y césped. Sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo se había quedado ensimismado, pensado… y mirándolo.

-Estas callado…- musitó, –eso es una novedad.- hizo una de esas sonrisas de medio lado, elevando sólo una esquina de sus labios.

Sus sensuales labios… Por supuesto Malfoy también había sido el gran e indudable icono de su libertad sexual y seguramente la de muchos otros. Malfoy había abierto la caja de Pandora a los ojos de todo el mundo, alumnos y profesores. Si había sexo en Hogwarts, el rubio lo había dejado ver con una claridad pasmosa. Si había relaciones gay, Malfoy lo había gritado. Si había sordidez, indulgencia, frenesí y desesperación… él lo había puesto delante de todo el mundo.

Había sido un torbellino que había sacudido su vida. ¿Quién habría imaginado que no terminaría casándose, teniendo hijos y una apacible vida con Ginny Weasley?

* * *

¡Continuará! =D

Todos/as nos alegramos que no haya terminado con esa apacible vida con Ginny… gh! Prefiero comer vidrio XD


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Antes que nada mis agradecimientos a MaiVegeta, Acantha-27, Tauriel, Lucas1177, Sakumi Caviazel, MMDD, Mixhii, Veelahada, Phoebe_de_Argos, Debbora, Dolly31, Salome Diggory, Kishaa, Sjare2013, Dafel, Flor de Occidente, Kimito Roku y Vanesa Potter por haber apoyado esta historia hasta ahora.

¡Éste capítulo va dedicado a ustedes!

* * *

-Sólo pensaba…- respondió algo incierto, mientras avanzaban por el parque, –en lo raro que es estar caminando por Francia… contigo…- "contigo", "juntos", "a tu lado". Y a pesar de que la situación no era explícitamente así, las palabras guardaban una sensación de intimidad que lo inquietaba.

-Es cierto, pero supongo que a estas alturas no puedo seguir pensando que es sólo mi imaginación.- sonrió. –Te me apareces en todas partes.-

-De verdad es algo de locos…- y Harry pensaba más en la posibilidad de tenerlo al alcance de sus manos. De sus reales posibilidades de estar con el rubio, que de la inverosímil coincidencia de encontrarse en el mundial. –Fue una suerte que nos tocara en grupos paralelos…- soltó casi con alivio.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, aunque nunca creí que hablaríamos…- hizo gestos con el rostro, luciendo alucinado. –Tú y yo hablando como gente civilizada.-

-Yo soy por demás civilizado, Potter… Mira, vamos hacia allá.- le indicó una pequeña pileta, en lo que seguramente sería el centro de la plaza. –Yo creí que te estabas burlando de mí la primera vez que nos vimos.-

-¿Por qué me iba a estar burlando de ti?-

Llevaban un tiempo indefinido caminado por la avenida y adentrándose en la Plaza, avanzando por los angostos caminos apenas iluminados. Era avanzada la noche y la luna estaba en lo alto. La antes brisa suave, era ahora más notoria y más fría. Un diminuto anciano, arrebujado en su bufanda y en su abrigo oscuro hasta las rodillas, paseaba un par de escuálidos galgos.

-No es que nos lleváramos especialmente bien en el colegio, pero realmente tenía curiosidad por cómo te iban las cosas.- dijo Harry, recordando esa conversación donde se había mostrado "honestamente" complacido por verlo fuera de toda la crueldad de la guerra. –Supongo que estaba contento de verte…- musitó, restableciendo la idea de que Draco siempre le había interesado.

-Por más de cuatro años me he mantenido al margen de Inglaterra, esperaba poder seguir absteniéndome de mi pasado.- ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas frente a la pileta, escuchando de fondo el sonido del agua, mezclado con el susurro de la brisa.

-No todo lo proveniente de Inglaterra es malo.- Harry deliberadamente se había sentado después de Draco, procurando situarse junto a él, sus hombros, sus rodillas y sus costados levemente en contacto. A esa distancia podía seguir distinguiendo con claridad los rasgos del rubio, sentado a su derecha.

-Pues hasta ahora, sólo me ha traído malos recuerdos.- dijo serio y algo más que el moreno no pudo definir. Pensó por un momento en qué responder, hasta que decidió arriesgarse.

-Bueno, yo soy británico, ¿no?- y Draco se volvió a mirarle serio, cuestionando hacia donde quería llegar. –Cada vez que tengas contacto con algo que esté relacionado con Inglaterra, trata de no pensar en "esos" malos recuerdos,- Harry tragó duro pero procuró no mostrarse nervioso, a pesar de que ambos se estaban mirando fijo, -puedes pensar en este momento… este no es malo y yo estoy aquí.-

Era… era inentendible. Draco lo miraba con "esa" expresión, "esa" mirada que ya había visto tantas veces en sus ojos y que no podía descifrar. No era enojo, ni molestia, ni burla, ni simpatía o tristeza… era una sensación recóndita que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, al no poder definirlos, al no saber entenderlos, pero percibiéndolos a través de ese brillo en los turbulentos ojos plateados. Si sólo pudiera preguntarle.

-¿Crees que este momento es bueno para ser recordado?- le preguntó girando su rostro para mirarlo, con una media sonrisa y ojos brillantes, sus brazos cruzados con las manos bajo los antebrazos tratando de ocultarlas del frio. Harry también con el rostro volteado hacia él, asintió. –¿Crees que las veces que nos hemos encontrado, pueden suplantar todos los malos recuerdos?-

-Sí.- respondió como si fuese fácil y casi obvio.

Y Harry sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Esa mirada, era como si el rubio estuviese comunicándole algo relevante a través de la tormenta de sus ojos. Sí, porque "esa" mirada era como una tormenta, pero qué exactamente revelaba una tormenta. ¿Qué revelaba aquella tempestuosidad? Furioso viento huracanado… negras nubes tormentosas cargadas de lluvia torrencial, de truenos, de relámpagos, de electricidad…

El Draco Malfoy en el cual se había convertido, denotaba una honestidad de la cual ya era consciente. Por eso esa mirada lo inquietaba tanto. Joder.

-¿Por qué en Hogwarts siempre te escapabas de pelear conmigo, después de que todo el mundo se enterara que era gay?- el moreno se lo quedó mirando, un poco extrañado por el cambio de conversación.

-No lo sé…- y Draco lo miró suspicaz, con los ojos entrecerrados –De verdad.-

-¿De verdad no lo sabes o no quieres responder?-

-Yo… supongo que estaba sorprendido de eso, no de que fueras gay, sino porque se suponía que yo sabía todo lo que debía saber sobre ti.- Draco elevó las cejas. –Todo el mundo consideraba un secreto a voces que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy era un mortifago, que tú y Parkinson estaban comprometidos o algo así y que cada vez que hacían la ronda de prefectos era para enrollarse en algún aula vacía.- Harry recargo aún más la espalda contra la banca, dejando descansar la cabeza contra el incómodo respaldo de madera. –Que estabas planeando alguna oscura idea contra Dumbledore, contra los hijos de muggles o algo así… no lo sé…- se detuvo un momento, pensado en ese último año escolar, -y de pronto todo el mundo andaba cotilleando sobre ti y McDougall, no te aparecías en clases y te agarrabas a golpes con todo el que se te cruzaba… no era así como debías ser…-

-¿Y cómo debía ser?- se medio sonrió, sentándose de costado.

-Y luego te fuiste, desapareciste.- le miró con la cabeza aún recostada. –No eras ni mortífago, ni te enrollabas con Parkinson, no seguías a Voldemort, ni tenías ideas oscuras, no querías pelear, ni matar, ni participar en una guerra que no te correspondía. Era un gran "no" a todo lo que pensaba de ti…-

-¿Por qué- dudó, –Potter, ¿por qué haces esto?- y otra vez "esa" mirada tormenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- levantó la cabeza y se irguió de nuevo en el asiento, dándose cuenta que el cambio de postura en ambos había acercado sus cuerpos. –Tú me preguntaste.-

-A veces me haces creer que sigues siendo un niño inocente…-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?- definitivamente se estaba perdiendo de algo.

El rubio pareció meditar, girando el rostro hacia la izquierda miró por detrás de la banca.

El silencio se hizo cada vez más extenso. Harry no sabía qué decir y lo único que se dio cuenta, es que la tormenta pareció apaciguarse en los ojos del rubio.

-Mira, una de esas bolas para jugar _pétanque_…- indicó Malfoy a pesar de la oscuridad.

Ambos cruzaron por detrás de la banca hacía donde había un pequeño cerquito de reja, que les llagaba sobre la rodilla. Al otro lado, una hilera de árboles robustos los separaba de un amplio espacio de graba. Harry, que con la escasa iluminación de los faroles, aún no había visto de qué hablaba el rubio, lo vio rebasar el cercado. Entonces Malfoy se agachó junto a uno de los anchos troncos y levantó una plateada bola de metal. La sujetó en una mano balanceándola, considerando su peso.

-¿Qué es eso?- Harry lo vio caminar de regreso. –¿Qué es petanque?- dijo con su horrible intento de francés.

-Un juego muggle, sólo lo he visto jugar un par de veces, así que no sé realmente cuales son las reglas.- miró fugazmente hacia el espacio de graba. –Seguramente allí se juntan a jugar y a alguien se le quedó.-

El gesto era innecesariamente sobreprotector, pero cuando Draco hizo el amago de atravesar la verja una vez más, Harry tomó su mano libre y lo sostuvo durante toda la mecánica. El dulce impulso de sentir más del calor de ese cuerpo delgado, llevó al moreno a deslizar cobijadora e inesperadamente su otra mano a la cintura del rubio, sintiendo por debajo de la chaqueta semiformal, el costado apenas cubierto por el sweter verde petróleo.

-No soy una dama con vestido, Potter, no necesitas ayudarme a pasar un cerco.- rio irónicamente por lo bajo.

-Lo siento.- e hizo un gesto que denotaba la espontaneidad del acto. Obviamente no iba a decirle que simplemente quería tenerlo cerca, por fin poder tocarlo con voluntad, deslizando su brazo por su cintura, sentir un poco de su figura y sus formas. –Supongo que es la costumbre.- sonrió.

-Ya he visto lo correcto que te has vuelto.- pasó la bola metálica de una a otra mano, hasta que se la acercó al moreno.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué antes era incorrecto?- tanteó el peso de la bola, como antes lo hiciera el propio Draco. –¿Pesa un poco menos de un kilo?- se alejó un poco del rubio e hizo la mímica de lanzar la bola lejos, como los lanzadores de bala. El peso no era incómodo.

-Sí, algo así.- comentó, mientras Harry seguía con sus amagos de lanzamiento. –No es que fueras incorrecto, eras más bien inconsciente de ti mismo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- elevó una ceja burlón.

-A la apariencia… y no me refiero a "aparentar", sino a la imagen que se balancea entre lo externo y lo interno.- inclinó un poco la cabeza. –Ahora concuerda más esa noble alma espantosamente Griffindor que tienes, con tu exterior… que gracias a Merlín, ya no es la de un espantapájaros.-

-Así que ahora no sólo tengo alma de Griffindor, sino que luzco y visto como uno.- dijo con ambas cejas alzadas y manteniendo la sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- soltó airadamente. –Y ya deja eso y mejor vámonos.-

Harry rio, mientras que acercándose a la barda, lanzó la bola metálica en una parábola que cayó limpiamente a los pies del árbol, donde suponía había estado antes.

-Según mi tan noble y Griffindor reloj,- y escuchó unas siseadas palabras en francés, que supuso eran algún airado insulto, -aún es temprano, podríamos dar una vuelta más antes de regresarnos.- le sonrió ampliamente, antes de inconscientemente posar una mano en la curva de su espalda, de forma consoladora.

-Parece que lo idiota no se te ha ido completamente, Potter,- espetó con una elitista ceja alzada, –y si encontramos la línea del tren muggle, estaremos en la Rue Royale, podemos ver qué hay de interesante.-

-Perfecto.-

-Nada de perfecto, ridículo Griffindor.-

-No te molestes, fue una broma.-

-No estoy molesto.-

-Claro que no…- rio encantado de esa espontaneidad cruda. –¿O será que extrañabas insultarme?-

* * *

Caminaron indefinidamente, todavía molestándose, recordando y conversando de todo, a través de la Rue Royale y por la Rue de Bourgogne hasta que de pronto dieron con la Maison de Jeanne d'Arc. Se detuvieron contemplando el monumento y detallando la homogénea arquitectura de piedra y arcos de cemento.

Parados ambos frente a un conocido hito muggle, el moreno recordó que estaban expuestos al escrutinio de cualquier observador y especialmente a los medio de comunicación mágicos. Fue entonces cuando Draco le comentó que debido a un incidente con un famoso diario que puso en riesgo el secreto de la comunidad mágica, Francia había tomado como prevención y resguardo, no permitir artefactos ni asedio dentro de los perímetros de la comunidad muggle, ni en ningún lugar público que se desarrolle bajo el concepto muggle total o parcial. Por ello muchos de los restaurantes, pubs y cafés mágicos también funcionaban como muggles, manteniendo así su privacidad y la de sus ocupantes.

Harry no pudo evitar enamorarse aún más de esa Francia acomedida y planificada, segura y ordenada, que permitía a sus celebridades llevar una vida un poco más normal. Contraria a la caza muchas veces sin ética, mentirosa y descriteriada, que se llevaba a cabo en Inglaterra.

* * *

Regresó pasadas las doce y treinta de la noche a La maison des crups, el hotel donde hospedaban la selección Inglesa y Alemana. Al caminar por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de su equipo, sintió ruidos saliendo del cuarto que compartían Anglessen y Parks, supuso que sería algún otro ataque de ansiedad del cazador y el pobre Parks que tenía que aguantarlo. Sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo su cuerpo extrañamente ligero… a pesar de la hora y de que llevaba más de una semana sin ningún tipo de satisfacción sexual, salvo alguna paja en las duchas. Era todo un logro viniendo de él.

Pensó en esa suave y tibia mano, en ese sweter verde petróleo resaltando la blanca piel de su clavícula, en el rosar de sus hombros… en ese ridículo "allons" y en ese paseo de ellos casi perdidos buscando la Rue Royale… seguramente ahora, frente a la entrada de sus compañeros, estaba riendo como un idiota.

Como habría dicho Draco, metió una de sus nobles manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus muy Griffindor pantalones y tocó a la puerta, mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de la burla de sus compañeros.

* * *

Eran cuartos de final.

Y estaba nervioso, reconocible y sustancialmente nervioso. No sólo por él y el temor que tenían todos por enfrentarse a los poderosos tigres de Turquía, sino también por Francia, quienes se enfrentaban a la mayor sorpresa de todo el mundial. Australia, quienes habían derrotado al orgulloso equipo de Irlanda durante la segunda ronda.

Sean Nguyen, quien ya había firmado por un contrato millonario en el Stiere von Hannover, contra el recientemente proclamado Draco "la Foudre" Malfoy.

-Estoy en casa, nada puede salir mal.- le había dicho el rubio durante el reconocimiento del estadio, con esa seguridad que lo pasmaba, pero viendo los partidos de Nguyen se había dado cuenta de que era realmente bueno. Realmente bueno… bueno e invicto y Malfoy ya había perdido contra el pequeño y flacucho chino.

Por Merlín, Morgana, el difunto Dumbledore… Juana de Arco, Napoleón… y la Frígida Reina de Inglaterra, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

El estadio de Marseille, conocido como La parapluie de Pierre Jorneaux. Según lo que decía el folleto turístico que la ciudad entregaba a todos los visitantes del mundial:

"En el tiempo en que Marsella era aún un pequeño puerto de poco nombre, poco valorado y sin un equipo de quiditch propio, en comparación a las otras ciudades de Francia, un tal Pierre Jarneaux había instalado esporádicamente un campo tras su casa en la campiña. Pierre era conocido por su profesión en la confección y reparación de paraguas y así los aros de la portería de su campo habían salido del agrandamiento de los mangos de unos cuantos paraguas; los límites, donde iban endeblemente sujetas las frecuentadas graderías de madera, eran hechos de tela y armazón de millones de paraguas… y cuando llovía o el sol pegaba sin clemencia, el extendía mágicamente un solo paragua negro o una sombrilla de encaje blanco. Pronto la idea comenzó a tomar fuerza y la posibilidad de ser reconocidos por su equipo de quidditch se hizo palpable. Entonces el señor Chaussure el zapatero y el señor Pain, el panadero, se embarcaron con la empresa hasta que el primer estadio en Marsella se hubo construido. Pero a pesar de las remodelaciones y reconstrucciones, siempre será conocido como "El paraguas de Pierre Jarneaux'".

¿Cuánto podía tardar un partido mundialista promedio? Él prácticamente había barrido con todos sus oponentes hasta ahora… Malfoy algo similar. Pero, ¿por qué sentía que llevaba horas y horas contemplando el mismo reñido, apasionado y cardíaco espectáculo?

Badeau, el enorme negro que según el rubio era poseedor de una afilada lengua, era a su vez un golpeador de temer. Y lo que más lo había sorprendido es que tenía un completo manejo del garrote y sabía a la perfección qué ángulo tomaba la Bludger si le pegaba en línea recta con la punta roma, con el costado o si le daba con un sector especialmente blando y curvo del mango. Eso no estaba prohibido, pero nunca lo había visto y era genial. Entonces la agitada Bludger tomaba un movimiento en espiral, que ascendentemente era apenas percibido, pero descendentemente era toda una máquina desbocada que a más de uno había tomado de sorpresa.

Por otro lado Jetter, el segundo golpeador era una mezcla entre la fuerza brutal de Goyle, la técnica y puntería de Fred Weasley y el arrebato de Ron… deteniendo con la espalda una Bludger que iba directo a derribar al cazador Neal. Su cuerpo firmemente aferrado a la escoba, había sido desplazado en el aire unos cuantos metros lejos, visiblemente adolorido y tembloroso, pero a los diez minutos ya estaba aporreando las bludger con una violencia abrumadora.

Los cazadores D'Aubigne, Neal y Vasser arremetían contra los aros, con una estrategia que le recordó vagamente a la utilizada por los brasileños, por la rapidez desde media cancha, la predominancia de los laterales y los tiros bajos. Y el guardián Boulluard que utilizando la técnica de Zaffiry, protegía los aros a una distancia tan cercana que era casi peligrosa, porque sólo debía golpear la cola o el mango y perdería el equilibrio irremediablemente.

Ya lo había dicho: todo un espectáculo lleno de ansiedad.

Se había hecho algo casi normal que su rodilla se moviera agitada, en un sube y baja frenético, golpeando el taco de las botas del uniforme contra el suelo. Y si manifestara abiertamente la ansiedad que le producía ver a Malfoy detener casi con esfuerzo al australiano, mientras este se movía como una puta maldita golondrina en plena acrobacia, se habría estado arrancando el pelo a manos llenas.

-Nunca te había visto tan nervioso…- le murmuraron con voz suave, mientras se sentaban a su lado.

Al voltearse un poco sobresaltado, pudo reconocer al hermano menor de su compañero guardián Gale Strobe.

-Ey, Phillip… ¿cuándo llegaste?…- le sonrió sorprendido, antes que su rubia compañía en el balcón de salida al campo, le diera un afectuoso abrazo.

Phillip Strobe era alto, delgado, suave voz seductora, ojos entre castaño y dorado, brillante cabello rubio y por supuesto, una de sus tantas conquistas. De hecho lo recordaba por un agitado polvo en el baño de sus padres, para el cumpleaños familiar de Gale. Obviamente su compañero no tenía idea que se estuvo tirado a su preciado hermano menor por casi tres meses y que aún lo hacía ocasionalmente. Si no fuera porque se olía a la distancia, que Phillip era de relaciones serias y monógamas. Era como esas mujeres que andaban con el vestido de novia en la cartera. Y se podía leer en sus ojos brillantes e intensos que el rubio le quería poner el lazo al cuello, si no fuera por ese defecto de pertenencia y fidelidad, habría seguido gustosamente compartiendo su libre amor por los rubios con un espacio para él, junto a los muchos otros. Era tan lindo y tan rico para follar, pero tan de formalidades.

-Ayer.- le sonrió resplandecientemente, iluminando sus ojos dorados. –Gale me había enviado las entradas hace un par de semanas, pero tenía tanto trabajo que no me pude desocupar hasta antes de ayer, así que sólo armé mis maletas y me vine.-

-Genial, tú hermano debe estar emocionado, le encanta que lo vengan a ver…- el rubio asintió. –¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Me vine antes, con él, para aprovechar de hablar un rato contigo.- le dio un ligero empujón con el codo. –Eres un amigo muy desconsiderado, ¿lo sabias?-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- rio.

-¿Y Hermione y Ron?, pensé que estarían acompañándote.-

-Uff… hablé hace una semana con Ron y están tapados de trabajo en el departamento de Aurores. Creo que una redada salió mal y están haciendo un recuento de hechos o algo así.- dijo, mientras hacia un gesto de lamento. -Y Hermione que estuvo programando tomarse unas vacaciones que coincidieran con el mundial, está esperando a que Ron termine con todo el trámite… alguien debe quedarse con Rose y eso.-

-Que mal-

Una ovación que ensordeció cualquier cosa que Phillip dijera, hizo a Harry regresar la mirada al partido, pasando la vista desde el contador hasta los dos buscadores… que volvían a perder la snitch y volaban en círculos escudriñando el cielo. 40 a 70, eran diez puntos más para los australianos. El maldito partido estaba tan apretado que se había anotado un solo tanto, más de veinte minutos después del anterior… y ya iban más de dos horas de juego.

Una caída en picada por parte de Malfoy, seguido segundos después por Nguyen, volvió a levantar los estridentes coros de "Allez foudre, allez Malfoy" que remecían las paredes del estadio. Cientos de espectadores vistiendo la camiseta azul y negro del Dubler de Marsella, muchos de ellos con el orgulloso apellido Malfoy a la espalda, vitoreaban, aplaudían, elevaban los brazos y de vez en cuando cantaban lo que suponía era el himno del club, en una ola armónica, apabullante… deslumbrante con esa gruesa voz única y potente.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la banca y se asomó ansioso por la baranda, Malfoy había seguido una trayectoria zigzagueante mezclándose entre los jugadores, hasta girar bruscamente tras Neal y Vasser, perdiéndose momentáneamente de vista. Nguyen se había quedado en medio de una jugada de los cazadores, buscando a su rival. Casi al mismo tiempo, una de esas bludger demoledoras de Jetter y lanzadas casi desde el otro lado del campo, golpeaba uno de los costados del guardián australiano, justo cuando iba a detener una quaffle…

Una rápida recuperación de D'Aubigne y anotaba un punto en el aro más alto. 50 a 70.

-Vamos… vamos…- volvió a agitarse, apretando la baranda de madera con las manos.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- Phillip se le acercó, apoyando los codos en la madera. –¿A quién apoyas?-

-Nada especial.- soltó, mirando a Nguyen volver a subir, esta vez ignorando completamente la ubicación del rubio. –Un excompañero de Hogwarts…-

-Oh, claro…- escuchó otra risa a su lado. –El hijo de Lucius Malfoy, juega para Francia.-

… Hasta Harry vio un pequeño brillo, como un sutil parpadeo apenas perceptible a lo lejos, en dirección a las graderías del noroeste. Demasiado cerca del australiano.

-Potter.- era tercera vez que Murray iba al balcón de salida a buscarlo. –Quinn está llamando a reunión.-

Harry apenas se giró musitando un ligero y escueto "si", antes de ser atraído una vez más por la ovación del estadio completo… "Allez foudre"…

-Ey… Hola, tú hermano me dijo que andabas por aquí.- Murray habló hacia su acompañante junto a la baranda.

-Hola,- saludó el rubio de regreso, Harry no podía estar seguro si se habían dado la mano o no. Aunque realmente no le interesaba, no le importaba nada que estuviera fuera de ese campo, fuera de Draco y la snitch, -acompañaba a Harry, parece nervioso.- rio burlonamente y el moreno se dio cuenta que se había acercado a su capitán.

-Sí, lo he visto así desde que Francia jugó con Brasil.- siguió la pulla. –Nunca se ha puesto tan nervioso jugando sus propios partidos, pero si se trata del rubio de Malfoy se agita como una jalea…- rio. –Una ansiosa jalea.-

Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta si sus compañeros continuaban o si habían dejado de burlarse de él, no sintió el silencio, ni las miradas a sus espaldas; su vista y todo su cuerpo estaban perdidos en la trayectoria decidida del australiano…

-Potter…- esta vez escuchó a Murray a su lado. –Vamos, hay reunión.-

-¿Quinn no puede esperar a que termine el maldito partido?- dijo, pero no despegaba la vista del endemoniado ascenso que llevaba Nguyen, cuando de pronto vio salir a Malfoy desde tras una de las torres… cortándole el camino… Oh, carajos, joder.

-Deberías estar más interesado en nuestro partido…- escuchó un suspiro. –Aquí sólo te estas distrayendo y cansando sin motivo.-

Era realmente bueno… el maldito australiano.

-Mierda Potter, no me hagas comportarme como tu niñera y mueve tu trasero a los camerinos. Ahora.-

-¿No puede hacer la reunión si mi?- musitó exasperado, no sabía si por culpa de Nguyen o de su entrenador. –No hay nada que me diga, que no sepa ya…-

-Potter…-

-No es como si-

-Potter…-

-¡Ok!- se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello, desordenándoselo aún más.

Miró una última vez por el balcón… Mierda, estaba seguro que era la persecución final, casi lo podía sentir en el aire. Y ambos estaban casi hombro a hombro… Oh Merlín y Morgana.

-Harry.- lo llamó Phillip con aire consolador. –Si quieres me quedo hasta que termine, te prometo ir a decirte el resultado en cuanto salgas de tu reunión, antes de que comience su partido.- Harry miró al rubio un segundo. Murray estaba hasta las narices, se notaba a la distancia, así que seguir discutiendo no era una alternativa.

-Bien.- asintió a regañadientes. -Gracias.-

* * *

La reunión final fue una mierda. Estaba ansioso y no dejaba de agitar la rodilla derecha, o se levantaba y se paseaba, intentando sentir algún tipo de ovación de victoria a pesar del camerino insonorizado. Quinn y Murray estaban molestos, mientras que Lamont y Parks, comprendiendo al instante a qué se debía tanto alboroto y terminaron echándole la bronca.

Qué podía decirles, era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso por algo que no lo involucrara directamente. El escuchar por todos los problemas y pruebas que había tenido que pasar el rubio, sin contar con la relación tirante que llevaba con Jetter, Dern y a veces con el director Lancard, le hacían sentir una simpatía y una complicidad extraña con él. Si Malfoy ganaba, Harry estaba bien… pero si perdía… Si dejaba de lado las intensas ganas que tenía de follar con el rubio, quizá pudiera extrapolar la relación que tenía con Draco, con la que llevaba con Ron. El pelirrojo era su amigo y si Ron era feliz Harry también, ¿no? ¿Algo así?

Bueno, con Ron eran algo así como hermanos y lo que pensaba y sentía por Malfoy distaba mucho de la hermandad y fraternidad. Y la cercanía, la incitante intimidad que flotaba por si sola cada vez que se encontraba con el rubio, no tenía nada que ver con la cercanía que tenía con el pelirrojo… nada que ver.

-Recuerda, la buscadora turca se caracteriza por los piques y las caídas.- le volvió a repetir Quinn, Harry suponía que a pesar de tener su vista sobre el pobre viejo, él se daba cuenta que tenía su mente en otro lado. –Trata de hacer amagues y fintas por todo, le gusta alardear, pero muchas veces hace eso únicamente para confundir y bajar la guardia cuando ha encontrado realmente la snitch.-

-Sí, sí…- se frotó la cara con las manos. –Deje todo en mis manos, entrenador. No hay que subestimar a los rivales,- recordó el sabio principio de Lucius Malfoy, dominar a los oponentes en su propio campo, –y si le gustan los amagues, yo le mostraré unos mejores…-

* * *

Harry miró el cuadrado y enorme reloj en la pared sobre la puerta de salida: 20:10. Por lo que podía calcular, el partido Francia v/s Australia había durado cerca de cuatro horas, un poco más, un poco menos. Suspiró.

No pudo ver a Phillip cuando terminó la reunión, dos horas y media después. Por órdenes expresas de Quinn, el pasillo hasta el balcón de salida debía estar despejada de fanáticos, familiares, técnicos, servicio de limpieza, o cualquier mago o bruja y Harry supuso que se debía a los varios incidentes que había protagonizado al recibir a Malfoy al término de sus partidos. No pudo culparlo, ésta debía ser una forma de relajarlo, o de evitar perturbarlo si es que los franceses no habían logrado pasar a las finales… pero ciertamente la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Necesitaba jugar ya… pensar en otra cosa. Pensar en el maldito turco, sentado en su roñosa escoba de país subdesarrollado. Pensar en pasar a las finales. Pensar en lo merecido que tenía Inglaterra ganar el mundial, después de tantos años en guerra. Pensar en que Phillip los había ido a ver, o en que Ron y Hermione podrían verlo la semana entrante. Sólo si ganaba.

Pateó el suelo con ganas. Oh, si, iba a patear ese negro trasero turco.

* * *

…Y el turco no era turco, no con "o" de masculino, a pesar de esa sombra oscura y tupida que tenía sobre el labio superior, que definitivamente era un bigote. Tampoco era negro, ni tenía una mugrosa escoba. Digamos que era usual que se prejuiciara a los países en vías de desarrollo, pero esa poderosa escoba Árabe "Saladino High Sport", era de lujo. El dinamismo y la ligereza venía de esa pajilla especialmente hueca, que dejaba pasar un 30% más de aire y, el mango ligeramente curvo de Choricia speciosa, era una delicia aerodinámica.

Suspiro.

Pero toda esa información "relativamente" importante, que seguramente le habría evitado semejante sorpresa, desconcierto y preocupación, la iba a saber precisamente después del partido.

Aram Mazin, eran las dos palabras que lo tenían hasta los huevos en ese… cuánto, ¿hora y treinta de partido? Porque era el puto nombre de la buscadora, escrito en la parte trasera de su pechera. Y era lo único que le había podido ver a la jugadora… ¡la puta espalda! Era rápida y ágil, la maldita mujercita… Joder.

¿No debería estar cuidado su docena de hijos, en alguna choza perdida en Turquía? Mierda. Su mente perdía el tiempo maldiciendo a su oponente, en vez de concentrarse en el puto juego. Mierda. ¡Era malditamente frustrante!

De pronto Mazin giró limpiamente, en una curva tan fluida y rápida, que habían tomado a Harry de improviso. Metido como estaba en protestar y degradar mentalmente a la buscadora, giró siguiéndola sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces… y la bludger que casi le rompió la cara o le partía la cabeza, fue el suficiente convencimiento de que sólo la estaba puro cagando. Era la tercera treta en la que caía y ésta estuvo a centímetros de costarle algo más que sólo un "muy caro".

Harry ya podía ir registrando en su mente la capacidad de comunicación que tenía Mazin con los dos golpeadores, indicaba lugares hacía donde sus compañeros enviaban las bludger y ella se preocupaba de anticipar los puntos exactos de colisión, conduciendo a sus oponentes al encuentro. Y no sólo eso, también estaban sus extenuantes y continuos movimientos, sus indescifrables fintas y alardes de agilidad. Era terriblemente difícil seguirle el paso, mantenerla bajo vigilancia, entre tanto amago y velocidad. Era la primera vez en un partido que se sentía ya un poco cansado, al apenas comenzar. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

Malfoy se reiría si lo viera en esas deplorables condiciones. »Por alcohólico«, le diría.

Espera… espera… Malfoy SI debe estar viendo el partido. Viéndolo hacer el ridículo, perdiendo contra una mujer.

»Aram Mazin«, leyó una última vez, antes de lanzarse en picada contra el suelo.

-Una buena afrenta es desenvolverse con completa naturalidad y superioridad, en todos los campos que domine tu enemigo… haciéndolo sentir incierto hasta de sus propios conocimientos.- dijo lo suficientemente alto para escucharse por sobre el sonido del viento contra sus oídos. Alcanzó a notar un bolígrafo negro entre el pasto del suelo antes de alzar el vuelo, con una escueta sonrisa… Si la mujer quería amagues, los iba a tener.

* * *

¡Continuará! =D

Como ven, el pasado le dio alcance al sexópata de Potter.

¿Cómo hará ahora para deshacerse de Phillip cuando quiera ir a encontrarse con Draco?

¿Qué pasará cuando el rubio se dé cuenta que no es tan Griffindor?

Ese Potter, ¡me dan ganas de golpearlo! =/


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos/as.

Sakumi Caviazel me preguntó por qué el título, yo les sugiero que escuchen la letra de la canción "Sleeping sun" de Nighwish, fue mi inspiración =3

Además, ¿los sentimientos de Potter durante esos cinco años, no son como un amanecer, el dormitar de sus emociones y una expectativa que espera hacerse realidad con el tiempo? El amanecer dura tan sólo un momento, es la transición de la noche que promete luz. Es mantener la fe porque el próximo día llegue y todos/as sabemos que el moreno desea la calidez que da ese sol llamado Draco. =D

Vale, ahora a leer y… ¡espero sus comentarios!

* * *

Conocía al dedo las maniobras de Lamont y su predominancia por los golpes de izquierda a derecha, con esa inclinación incierta levemente elevada. No por nada siempre hacían dupla en los entrenamientos, compartían habitación, conocía sus hábitos, sus habilidades y defectos con el garrote, como ese meñique luxado, que siempre le daba problemas después de mucho tiempo jugando. Y era precisamente ese meñique el que provocaba su forma especial de tomar el garrote y que permitía esa maldita inclinación.

Harry iba atravesando las gradas superiores, con Mazin ligeramente adelantada y ciertamente atenta a los nuevos movimientos de su oponente, cuando vio a Lamont prepararse a batear. Rogó a todos los magos importantes en los libros de Historia de la magia, porque su amigo hiciera una de sus recepciones… entonces, disminuyendo la velocidad rápidamente, se lanzó de costado hacia abajo, imitando los movimientos de descenso y giro de los aviones caza en formación.

Eso era lo bueno de ver los documentales de guerra en la televisión, aunque Hermione siempre le alegaba que eran solo manifestaciones de barbarie.

Se apretó contra la escoba y avanzó a velocidad de carrera, como ya iba siendo costumbre desde que el moreno hizo el movimiento de Wrosky, Mazin lo había seguido sin pestañear.

Midió como una máquina contadora de ejercicios de aritmancia, velocidad, distancia, trayectoria y probable punto de impacto a todo lo que daba su cabeza… Oh mierda, si fallaba y Mazin se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, mejor ni intentarlo de nuevo. Esa turca era una mujer muy inteligente y no caería en la misma trampa dos veces.

La sintió a la altura de la cadera derecha, oteando el aire en busca de la snitch que se suponía él ya había divisado. Harry volvió a presionar la velocidad… joder, joder, estaba en el límite. Debía adelantar a la buscadora y por la cercanía que llevaban, necesitaba sobrepasar la bludger en el momento exacto para que chocase contra ella…y… brillo hacia abajo…

…¡Movimiento de brillo dorado abajo y ascendiendo!…

… ¡Snitch…!… Oh, doble mierda. ¡Mazin no debía darse cuenta!

Culebreo arriba y abajo y buscando acelerar un poco más… aunque sea un poco más, tratando de despistarla, antes de girar a la izquierda detrás de un cazador turco e internándose en el intercambio de la quaffle, como lo hiciera el rubio francés. La escuchó gritar, seguramente a sus compañeros, todavía siguiendo al moreno.

Mierda. Mierda, oh joder. Harry tuvo que olvidarse de la táctica inicial, con la bludger. Si Mazin descubría la snitch, no tendría oportunidad. Lo sabía. Primero tenía que despistarla, atrasarla de alguna forma, que se canse… que se lesione… ¡derribarla! ¡Algo!

Descendió y sin siquiera mover la cabeza, vio la snitch cerca del tablón del puntaje, camuflándose entre los brillos y lucecitas que iluminaban los números. No quiso leer, ni ser consciente del puntaje porque tenía la leve impresión de que su equipo no iba a la cabeza.

Lamont… a las tres, alzando el garrote… y preparado para golpear…

»A la mierda«, pensó Harry sintiendo la adrenalina agitarle la sangre de las venas, antes de hacer un par de giros y bruscos amagos de querer ir hacia un lado y cambiar de dirección a último momento. Aceleró y casi chocó con un par de jugadores, como si buscara perderse entre ellos, pero sólo logrando atrasar levemente a Mazin. Giro, curva y aceleración… Lamont había golpeado. No era ese tiro, pero no importaba. Debía calcular el punto exacto…

-Joder…- la bludger iba muy rápido, no la iba a alcanzar a pasar por delante para el impacto…

¡No podía perder esa oportunidad, la snitch se estaba moviendo!

En cuanto vio el desplazamiento de la pequeña pelotita dorada, supo que la había jodido… la mujer la había descubierto también.

Mientras la jugadora estaba distraída, Harry buscó acelerar a fondo, a lo que más daba su fiel escoba, más rápido por favor, más rápido… pero no fue suficiente…

-¡La puta…!- gritó a todo pulmón, apenas pasando detrás de la bludger. Fallando completamente la estrategia. -¡No!…-

¡No!

¡No podían perder, Merlín!

Una sombra a su lado izquierdo, lo hizo girar apenas lo suficiente para ver la bludger ser regresada en su dirección… ¡Parks!… y luego todo pasó muy rápido. La infernal bola le habría dado en el pecho si no fuera por la velocidad que llevaba; pero Mazin, más retrasada y sin percatarse del segundo golpeador ingles detrás de Harry, no vio la bludger que le dio directa y violentamente en el plexo solar.

Una fuerte ola de ovación ascendió a niveles irresistibles…

Y Harry logró atrapar la snitch antes que el jugador de reserva de los turcos, llegara a atravesar medio campo.

* * *

Se había bajado de la escoba con ganas de vomitar, tan tembloroso, cansado y apaleado, que por el momento sólo quería echarse sobre el pasto a descansar. Y las palmadas y los efusivos abrazos de felicitación de sus compañeros y del cuerpo técnico atrincherado momentáneamente en el campo, por poco y lo hacen caer contra el césped como si fuese un saco de papas. Estaba exhausto, demasiado exhausto pero la sonrisa emocionada y la mano bonachona del viejo Quinn, lo hicieron resistir lo suficiente para entrar con algo de dignidad a los camerinos. Aunque sentía que su cabeza casi no se sostenía sobre sus hombros y arrastraba los pies… Todo un winner.

Harry demoró más de media hora bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, los músculos adoloridos y las extremidades extenuadas, la mente pesada y su flujo mágico, normalmente un enorme torrente de gran caudal, ahora parecía más un ridículo riachuelo escaso de poder. Estaba seguro que si intentaba un lumos, apenas sería un exiguo brillo de una raquítica vela. Se sentía desmadejado… hecho polvo.

Un ruedo de pociones revitalizantes, de absorción de ácido láctico, amplificadores mágicos y en algunos casos fortalecedores o crece huesos, se sirvió como el primer brindis de la noche. Inglaterra iba a la semi final.

En cuanto Harry salió del camerino, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Phillip, hablando con su hermano de esa forma tan emocionada, especialmente cálida y orgullosa que tenía. Sonriendo en todo momento, gesticulando encantado, con los ojos brillantes, tomando el brazo de su hermano cada vez que le alababa alguna atajada espectacular. El moreno había olvidado lo frenético que se ponía el rubio cada vez que los veía ganar.

-… y te lanzaste maldición, pensé que te darías contra el suelo, pero tu bota estaba en el pedal y tomaste la pelota. ¡Maldito idiota!, yo casi muero del susto…- iba diciendo a toda carrera moviendo los brazos y haciendo gestos con el rostro. Entonces ambos hermanos le vieron. –Harry, ¡Merlin!- le saltó a los brazos felicitándolo. –Eso estuvo genial, ¡genial!-

-Gracias…- rio, estrechándolo brevemente, –pero aquí quien se merece todo los créditos es Parks.- dijo hacia su compañero, que conversaba con Murray unos metros más allá. Con el pecho hinchado y una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara. –Si no me hubieses sacado a Mazin de encima… tal vez otro habría sido el cuento.- Parks rio eufórico.

-Vi que estabas atento a los tiros de Lamont, así que supuse que querías derribarla…- sonrió de medio lado, –así como lo intentó ella.-

-Sí, maldición, casi me rompe la cara dos veces.- dijo Harry.

-Te tuvo comiendo de su mano la primera hora.- comentó Lamont socarrón.

-¿Pero se fijaron en las escobas de los turcos?- silbó Miles Grown. –Joder, te cagabas con lo rápido que iban…- soltó. –¿Son legales siquiera?, parecen más rápidas que una saeta.-

-Las Saladino tienen el mismo potencial mágico que cualquier escoba usada para un mundial.- dijo Murray. –Lo que las hace mejores, es que los árabes han estado explorando en los materiales y en la física de la escoba.-

-¿Vieron que el mango era curvo?- comenzó Anglessen con voz interesada, pero Harry no pudo seguir escuchando, porque una mano lo jaló un poco hacía atrás.

-Ven.- murmuró el rubio apartándolo más y llevándolo hacia una pared, varios metros separados del resto. –Me quedé hasta el final del partido de Francia…- le dijo suavemente, con esa voz cariñosa, dulce.

-¿Y?- se le acercó con ojos interesados. –No me digas, no me digas…-

El moreno sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, cuando vio al Phillip sonreír.

-Pasaron. Increíble y milagrosamente pasaron, porque el otro buscador era muy, muy, muy bueno.- comentó. –De hecho, el otro buscador estuvo varias veces por atraparla… a centímetros, pero cada vez que iban por las gradas pasaba algo, no sé de movimientos ni trucos de quidditch, pero pasaba algo y el otro buscador terminaba deteniéndose. Terminaron 210 a 110.- concluyó, viendo al moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien… Muy bien, de hecho. Es… es excelente.-

-¿Es sólo porque es tu ex compañero de Hogwarts?-

-¿Ah?- pestañeó Harry desconcertado. Lo cierto es que ya estaba pensando en cómo contactar a Draco y a dónde irían a celebrar por ambas victorias.

-¿Que si tu interés por Malfoy es sólo porque fueron compañeros en Hogwarts?- el rubio lo miraba interesado.

-¿Claro, por qué lo preguntas?- no entendía la mirada.

-No sé cómo es aquí, pero los diarios han empapelado Inglaterra con fotos de ustedes dos.- Harry abrió los ojos como platos. –Los han visto en un restaurant después del partido con Suiza, en un café…- pensó, –creo que fue en Dijon o algo así, ya no estoy seguro, pero fue la semana que jugaron contra Malasia y… en el hotel de los franceses, la semana pasada…-

-Pero…- ¿toda Inglaterra lo había visto con Draco? –Francia no permite el uso de aparatos mágicos en el mundo muggle…-

-Tú sabes cómo es El profeta,- le acarició suavemente por sobre la tela de su camisa, –han sacado titulares sobre si ustedes eran amigos ahora, ni te imaginas la conmoción que hay.-

-Mierda.- pensó. –¿Y Ron?-

-No he sabido nada de ellos, por eso me sorprendió no verlos aquí.-

-Joder, me va a querer matar…- pasó su enorme mano por sobre su cabello todavía húmedo, –por como aún debe odiarlo, me va a cortar en miles de pedacitos.-

-Deberías hablar con él, con los dos…- Phillip intentó consolarlo con esa tibia y conocida mano, acariciando confortablemente sus dedos, su palma, su brazo, su hombro, su…

-Potter.-

No supo por qué, pero algo latió muy fuerte en su pecho.

-Ey…- sonrió, olvidándose del desastre, por el momento. –¿Qué hacen aquí?- le tendió una mano cortés a D'Aubigne.

-Vinimos a _felicitaglos_.- dijo el capitán francés con una gran sonrisa, antes de mirar al rubio que no conocía.

-Oh, lo siento. Phillip, ellos son Malfoy y Do-… ¿Doubaign?…- intentó pronunciar con su horrendo acento. Daba vergüenza.

-Ansel D'Aubigne, mucho gusto.- se presentó.

-Phillip Strobe, mucho gusto también.- estrechó la mano del capitán, antes de dirigirse al otro rubio –Malfoy.- le sonrió.

-Un gusto.- respondió Draco, unido a un seco movimiento de cabeza.

-Phillip es hermano de Gale Strobe, el guardián de nuestra selección.- sonrió haciendo las presentaciones, contento de ver y saber que Draco había pasado a semifinal. –Llegó ayer y casi nos ve perder.-

-Tonto, claro que no iban a perder…- le golpeó suavemente un costado. –Quizá tú seas un buscador de pacotilla, pero mi hermano es el mejor… y por lo que vi, está en mejor condición física que tú.- rio. –Y eso que tú te vanaglorias de tu gran resistencia.- murmuró con un notorio tono de picardía.

-Sólo me cansé un poco…- ambos rieron y Harry le sonrió a Malfoy al ver que este lo estaba mirando.

Ese Phillip era un boca floja, si su hermano llegaba a escuchar y entender esos comentarios de doble sentido, los colgaría a ambos.

-Eh…- D'Aubigne tenía una sonrisa extraña. –Bueno,- miró a uno y otro alternativamente, –Mazin es una _buscadoga_ de _temeg_…-

-Tiene buenos movimientos,- entonces el Harry miró a Draco, –pero por lo que supe, Nguyen también estuvo peligrosamente bueno.-

-Sí, estuvo algo difícil.-

-Pero lo bueno es que ambos pasamos…- volvieron a mirarse. Aquella misma intensidad, aquellos mismos ojos directos e inquisitivos.

Pero a pesar de todo Harry sonrió y sintió que se llenaba de entusiasmo, de energías y fuerza. Cada vez que pensaba en que ambos seguían juntos, peleando por ese "algo" al final del camino, apoyándose, celebrando, conversando, conociéndose… le llenaba de expectativas y de una cálida sensación de compañía, quizá de seguridad. Habían sido las palabras de Malfoy las que le abrieron los ojos durante el partido. Fueron un aliciente, un trozo del rubio que lo inspiraba a continuar. Fueron su amuleto.

-Supongo que nos seguiremos viendo, entonces.- Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, al contrario que Draco.

-No, las semi finales _segan_ en ciudades distintas.- comentó D'Aubigne. –Francia y _Camegún_ en Rouen, mientras que _Gusia_ e _Inglatega_ en Nantes.-

-¿Rusia?- Phillip miró a Harry. –Gale esperaba que perdieran contra Alemania, dice que son muy buenos.-

-Excelentes. Fueron los primeros en las clasificatorias de Europa oriental, los primeros en su grupo durante la primera ronda… y le ganaron a China en la segunda ronda.- el moreno pudo ver a Malfoy tensarse.

Se hizo un ligero silencio.

-¿Ustedes no van a _celebgag_ la _vigtogia sobge Tugquia_?-

-Claro, seguramente Parks o Lamont tienen un bar en la mira.- justo en ese momento, Harry sintió a sus compañeros de equipo comenzar a moverse. –Y si Quinn no nos deja salir, será en el bar del hotel.-

Sonrió mirando a sus compañeros, estaban tan emocionados que no habían reparado en los dos jugadores franceses, ni en que llevaban un buen rato simplemente conversando en el pasillo.

-Son unos bebedores…- Phillip también se volteó a mirarlos con una de sus enormes sonrisas, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Supe que ustedes brindan en el salón de reuniones de su hotel.- miró hacia Draco.

-Sí, a Friar no le gusta la pomposidad.-

Un llamado en francés los hizo a todos, incluso a los demás jugadores ingleses, mirar hacia la entrada del pasillo. Badeau y Jetter parecían buscar a sus dos compañeros.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir.- murmuró Malfoy.

-_Pegdón, ige_ a _saludag_ al _entgenadog_ Quinn antes de _ignos_. Un _placeg_.- extendió la mano hacia Potter y luego a Phillip. Antes de acercarse junto al imponente Badeau y a Jetter, fue hacia donde se encontraba el entrenador inglés.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Harry miró a su rubio, frente a él.

Harry quería seguir hablando con Draco, saber cómo había ganado, qué tácticas y movimientos había utilizado contra el australiano, qué había sentido, además de la euforia de la victoria. Aunque ya parecía habérsele esfumado. Tan sólo quería compartir con él un poco de su alegría, contagiarle las sonrisas desmesuradas que ya le dolían las mejillas. Quería hablarle de la buscadora turca, su escoba de lujo y de la milagrosa bludger que lo había salvado de la derrota.

Quería… quería una buena Saint Bernardus o una Northmaen y una tabla con cosas para comer o quizás una cena como Dios mandaba. Quería el sweter verde petróleo o quizá la camisa blanca y la chaqueta Armani en Draco, haciéndolo lucir exquisito bajo la luz tenue de la iluminación muggle. Pero sobre todo quería una conversación distendida llena de sonrisas honestas, sonrisas sarcásticas de medio lado, muecas y ceños fruncidos… un poco de alcohol y su delicioso perfume caro.

-Pero mañana vamos con Gale a visitar la ciudad…- su rubio amigo lo miró con reproche, codeándole el costado. Harry no recordaba haberse comprometido con nada, pero Phillip estaba de visita, no podía negarse.

-¿En la noche?- miró nuevamente a Malfoy.

-Murray va a patear tu trasero si se entera.- soltó Phillip.

-Pero no tiene que qué enterarse.- Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-Quizá en otro momento.- concluyó Draco, moviéndose un poco hacía donde aún estaban sus compañeros saludando y hablando con Quinn. –Mañana me reúno con unos amigos.-

-¿Han venido a visitarte?- preguntó interesado Phillip.

-No, yo vivo aquí en Marseilla… ellos también son de aquí.-

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, inquieto. ¿Amigos o "amigos"?

-De todas formas mañana te hablo por Flu.- dio un par de pasos hacia Draco, que cada vez se acercaba más hacia D'Aubigne.

-Bien.-

-Por si puedo escaparme.- continuó avanzando, seguido de Phillip.

-¿Escaparte a dónde, Potter?- preguntó Quinn a menos de dos metros de ellos, frente a Malfoy que ya iba a saludarle.

-A ningún lado, entrenador…- le sonrió.

Escuchó varios bufidos en torno al pasillo. Malditos cotillas.

-Potter…- volvió a quejarse Quinn.

-Nada entrenador, no se preocupe.- más bufidos.

Entonces Draco le regaló una media sonrisa y el moreno se dio cuenta que durante toda la noche no lo había visto sonreír, ni hacer muecas, ni de felicidad, disgusto, ni de ningún tipo… por un momento Harry había pensado que sólo estaba "un poco" serio. Pero no había sido "solo un poco". ¿Habría sucedido algo? Miró de costado a Jetter y lo pescó observándolo a él directamente, con cara de malas pulgas y los brazos cruzados. Luego el golpeador miró a Phillip en un gesto corto y poco interesado… antes de enfocarse nuevamente en él.

Quizá sí habían discutido, o algo.

* * *

A pesar de las constantes quejas de Harry, frente a la evidente presencia de los medios de comunicación, esa noche la selección inglesa celebró por todo lo alto en un conocido pub mágico: Monastère. Y eso era una ironía, porque lo que menos hicieron fue comportarse con santidad. Parks exultante de alegría, comenzó la noche con un corto de vodka azul de siberia puro, después del quinto fue la hecatombe. Por suerte Anglessen y Grown estuvieron al pie del cañón durante el resto de la noche; bajándolo de las sillas y disculpándose con las varias chicas que se trató de ligar, con su nulo francés y un inglés pastoso y arrastrado. Para recordar: luego de que Parks se echara una vomitada a lo "exorcista" y un par de minutos con un paño frio en la nuca, ya estaba mágicamente lucido… y listo para más.

Por otro lado Lamont, que a pesar de tener novia formal, comprometida y a las puertas de la iglesia, terminó yéndose quién sabe a dónde con una espectacular trigueña de hermosos ojos azules y cuerpo escultural. El capitán Murray, que sólo estuvo hasta que se convenció de que todo acabaría mal como siempre, regresó al hotel luego de la tercera cerveza. Y en comparación al indecente de Lamont, Murray tuvo la oportunidad de llamar a su mujer e hijas, por red Flu.

Harry como todos los demás, estaba más que sólo contento por el paso a semifinales y por esa magistral victoria. Estaba ansioso por los franceses, por Malfoy, por todo. Ese casi mes había sido como un gran paréntesis en su vida, un extraño espejismo, un sueño, que no quería que terminara. Estar en Francia, conociendo otra cultura, otras costumbres, otro aire y haciendo lo que más le gustaba en la vida: el quidditch. Y… haberse reencontrado con su rubia obsesión, aquel que llevaba cuatro largos años clavado en la cabeza, carcomiéndole los nervios, tensando los hilos de lo que pudo haber sido una vida normal. Era como si en Hogwarts algo hubiese quedado sin hacer y ahora tenía la oportunidad de concluir.

Ya llevaba varias cervezas encima. Miró a Phillip quien conversaba frente suyo, contoneándose al compás de la música del local, bebiendo una cerveza Nostradamus que Harry le compró. »Probarás buena cerveza francesa«, le había dicho al oído, cuando le trajo la primera botella a la diminuta mesa que compartía con Gale. Por suerte su hermano se había ido con un vacilante Parks a molestar a un par de chicas.

Phillip estaba guapo con su camisa blanca y su sweter claro, el cabello suelto, la sonrisa en la cara, mientras le hablaba de algo que el rubio debía encontrar interesante. Su piel no era pálida pero era suave, su mano derecha en torno a la botella, no era de largos dedos y uñas especialmente cuidadas, pero eran gentiles… sus labios no eran tan abultados, ni rojos, pero eran apetecibles en ese momento… y Harry estaba alegre de alcohol y felicidad y ansia…

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al oído, superando el sonido de la música.

-¿Por qué?- le sonrió.

-Me miras fijamente y no estas escuchando lo que digo.- a pesar de bullicio, sintió la conocida picardía en su voz.

-Claro que te escucho…- después de una mirada obvia por parte del rubio, Harry sonrió. –Está bien, no estaba escuchando… sólo pensaba que era bueno que hayas venido.- pensó un momento. –Todo esto me parece bueno.- sonrió ampliamente.

Phillip se apegó un poco más contra él, lo suficientemente juntos para presionar exquisitamente sus labios contra el oído del moreno, pero sin parecer tan sospecho, ni íntimo.

-¿Te gusta que esté aquí?- le susurró sensualmente, frotando sus labios, mientras hablaba.

Harry giró lo suficiente el rostro para mirar el cabello rubio. Rubio.

-Mucho…- enronqueció la voz.

-¿Quieres regresar al hotel?- Harry podía palpar sus ganas en cada palabra. –Podemos ir a mi habitación.- el brillo sensual en esos ojos entre castaños y dorado, le anticiparon algo más que la reciente punzada en la ingle.

-Vamos.-

Harry fue a despedirse de todos, mientras Phillip se iba para esperarlo en la habitación 807 del Gand Hotel d'Été.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la rubia cabeza de Phillip lo hizo despertar a las diez con trece minutos, al compás del tic tac del reloj y unido a la humedad y a las succiones de una exquisita mamada. Luego contactó con Hermione por red Flu cerca de las once y sí, Ron estaba molesto, al igual que muchos de sus amigos, de los Weasleys, de varios personeros políticos y casi toda la comunidad mágica. Y es que no sabían si creer en los repetitivos titulares de: "¿Harry Potter, el nuevo amigo del ex mortifago, Draco Malfoy?" o en los menos nombrados: "Draco Malfoy busca el perdón, ¿Harry Potter rehabilitando la maldad?". El moreno intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque sabía que su amiga era demasiado lista para no olerse algo más.

-Sabes que no estuvo en la guerra, él escapó, no hay por qué odiarlo tanto…- le dijo.

-Pero siempre fue un maldito con nosotros.-

-Pendejadas de un niño idiota…- le cortó. –Mira…- intento convencerla, -nuestros grupos, e incluso ahora nuestros partidos son paralelos, por eso nos toca en la misma ciudad y muchas veces en el mismo estadio. Sería una estupidez que lo ignorara cada vez que nos cruzamos.- rebatió.

-Bueno, supongo…- suspiró la castaña al otro lado de la chimenea, –pero Ron me ha estado diciendo tantas cosas, que supongo que estoy un poco paranoica.- Harry rio. –Pero de todas formas, Harry ten cuidado, no sabes cómo es Malfoy actualmente y podría querer aprovecharse de tu fama o tu influencia.-

-No te preocupes.-

»Oh, yo sí sé cómo es y no me importaría que se aproveche un poco…«, pensó risueño.

Cortó la conversación un poco más tranquilo. Hermione parecía más serena con la idea de que Harry sólo había sido correcto y educado y que las intenciones que daban a entender en los periódicos y la radio, eran mentira. Ya vería cómo les explicaba a sus amigos, cuando llegaran la próxima semana. El recuento sumario de hechos que se le hizo al grupo de Ron, ya había terminado, pero como la afluencia de trasladores a Nantes estaba saturado con el próximo partido Inglaterra-Rusia el día martes, ellos podrían arribar a Francia sólo hasta el lunes en la tarde.

Pasado el mediodía llamó a Malfoy, apenas alcanzaron a hablar de sus planes para ese día, antes que Phillip interrumpiera en su habitación. Los chicos estaban listos para salir a almorzar fuera.

-Ya debo irme…- suspiró, no le hacía gracia no poder reunirse con el rubio ese día. Ni que él se juntara con sus "amigos".

Espera, espera un minuto…

Tragó duro. Phillip era su "amigo" y se lo había follado ayer. Miró a Malfoy a través del fuego. ¿Él tendría sexo esa noche con alguno de sus "amigos"? ¿Habría tenido sexo las semanas pasadas, antes o después de encontrarse con él? ¿Alguien lo habría tomado, poseído, follado, sometido, ¡mierda!… ayer, antes de ayer, después del paseo por Orleáns… en Dijon, en Toulouse, en Lyon?

Mierda, mierda. ¡Mierda!. Si él mismo lo hacía… ¿por qué Malfoy no?

-Nos podemos tomar un trago mañana… o un café, quizá una cerveza de mantequilla, que va más acorde con un deportista.-

-Sí.- carraspeó, su voz antes estereofónica había sonado algo apretada. –Puede ser… pero- tragó buscando volver a su voz ronca, –si me desocupo antes…- »sonríe Harry, sonríe«, pensó, –y logro escaparme… podríamos encontrarnos. Me gustaría ver algo más de Marsella que unas iglesias, unos palacios y un lugar de no sé qué de caridad…-

-La Vieille Charité.- sonrió. –Es un antiquísimo hospicio de ancianos, Potter, del siglo diecisiete. Y por supuesto que debes visitarlo, ¡no puedes irte de Marseille sin verlo!- se burló, como si fuese algo realmente obvio. Seguro que ni siquiera el rubio lo había visitado alguna vez.

-Sí, bueno… está bien eso de culturizarse un poco, pero ir de iglesias, catedrales, palacios, castillos y hospicios, tooda la tarde… no me jodas.-

-Piensa que tus compañeros quieren pasear, visitar antigüedades y museos, pasar un buen momento de relajo contigo. Algo más que el mundial. Además han venido a verte… el hermano de tu compañero, es amigo tuyo, ¿no?-

-Sí.- murmuró. Es verdad no era justo despreciar la compañía de sus amigos.

-¿Ves? De todas formas te dejo la dirección del lugar donde voy a estar… pero ve sólo si tienes tiempo.-

-Ok.-

Luego de unos momentos de entre las llamas verdes apareció una pálida mano sosteniendo un trozo de pergamino. Por un momento tuvo el imperioso deseo de tomar la suave mano y jalarla con cuerpo y todo contra sí mismo. Él podía ser su "amigo", ¡por la mierda! Phillip volvió a tocar a la puerta. Tomó el pedazo de pergamino y finalmente cortó la comunicación después de una escueta despedida. Malfoy iba a estar con sus amigos… sus "amigos"… -sí, ya deja de repetirte- y él con los suyos.

Sentado frente al hueco de la chimenea, de pronto una idea saltó en su cabeza, una idea ridícula pero que de alguna forma parecía importante… sobre todo inquietante.

»Cambiaría el polvo con Phillip, mierda, todos los polvos y mamadas que he tenido en Francia, a cambio de que Malfoy no haya tenido ninguno, con nadie…«

* * *

Esa ruta turística que habían planeado los hermanos Strobe, estaba resultando más divertida de lo que había imaginado; sobre todo con Parks y Lamont, que a pesar de la poción contra la resaca, parecían dos muertos vivientes con sus rostros de un verde pálido y enormes ojeras. El almuerzo había sido increíble, en un lujoso restaurant en lo que parecía el centro de la ciudad. Por fortuna el maître hablaba inglés y les había ayudado con todo el vocabulario culinario. Harry termino pidiendo una entrada de algún tipo de marisco con no-sé-qué y un plato de fondo de carne de res preparada de una maravillosa manera y untada en una de esas increíblemente deliciosas salsas francesas. Oh, sí. Podía ver nuevamente el santísimo brillo de lo "Made in France".

Luego pasearon por una zona comercial, donde todos aprovecharon de comprar recuerdos para sus familiares. Relojes, bufandas, perfumes, colonias y bolsos. Sus amigos no eran muy fanáticos de los lugares que Harry visitaba, pero Phillip se mostró entusiasmado ayudándolo a elegir en una tienda Ralph Laurent. ¡Oh!, y había una sección que parecía pensada para él. Un abrigo negro recto, casual y elegante a la vez, a pesar de los bolsillos con tapa y el cinto de cuero que cerraba el cuello. Estaba hecho a su medida… pero la chaqueta de cuero negro y aplicaciones en marrón, ajustada –sensualmente ajustada- hasta la cadera, era una belleza. Estuvo el tiempo suficiente paseando de tienda en tienda como para que su amigo rubio le ayudara con un par de camisas, polos de varios colores, un par de zapatos y unas zapatillas, un par de sweter, accesorios, un perfume que según Phillip le daban ganas de morderle el cuello y unos jeans Armani que le marcaban todo lo que se debía marcar…

Merlín santo, si su loca amiga lo viera dando vueltas como una mujer con ataque de compras, se sentiría tan orgulloso.

En agradecimiento, le regalo a Phillip una muda completa Hugo Boss (*), ya que él siempre se ha autodenominado un "Chico Boss-Green".

Enviaron sus compras por red flu, antes de iniciar el tan esperado tour por las "iglesias, catedrales, palacios, castillos y hospicios", pero entre risas, bromas y los intentos de Anglessen por hacerse entender entre la gente, no se le hizo tan pesado. Habían visitado ya varias iglesias, un museo de antropología y uno de arte. Caminaron comiendo unos dulces locales por un parque perdido en no sé dónde, de camino a un Palacio del siglo dieciocho. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Malfoy tenía razón.

* * *

Sus compañeros estaban entrando al famoso Hospicio de la Caridad, cuando Phillip lo arrastró detrás de una esquina. Entre automóviles y la tenue luz del atardecer, esperaba que nadie los viera.

-Harry…- le susurró al oído antes de besarlo con ganas, abriendo su boca para suspirarle con ansiedad. –No sabes cuánto te he extrañado…- Harry lo apretó contra la pared, sintiendo como el rubio comenzaba a frotarse contra él mientras incrementaba la intensidad del beso.

-Sí…- murmuró con la voz enronquecida, metiendo la lengua en esa deliciosa boca.

-Eres tan guapo y esos pantalones… he tenido ganas de chupártela desde que salimos de la tienda…- mordió suavemente su labio inferior y presionó una de sus manos contra el comienzo de la erección del moreno.

-Merlín…- gimió. Como adoraba que hiciera esos movimientos de cadera… y esa mano metiéndose en sus pantalones.

-Harry, vámonos a mi habitación… y no salgamos más…- se escuchó como un ruego, un dulce y cariñoso ruego. Harry volvió a besarlo con dureza, tomando sus cabellos rubios entre sus dedos… ¿Dónde estaba la suavidad que había esperado?

»Suaves cabellos rubios« y su mente golpeó fuerte contra su consciencia. »Draco«, se separó de Phillip, mirando sus castaños ojos turbios por el deseo. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Para qué quería pasearse con sus amigos por unas putas ruinas, si podía estar con Malfoy? El solo sentarse junto a él compartiendo una cerveza, era mucho mejor que eso. ¡Todo era mejor si lo tenía a él a su lado! Oh, mierda, Malfoy no tenía nada, absolutamente nada de razón. En una puta semana todo se acabaría.

Draco era mejor, mucho mejor y por sobre todo, Harry lo quería a él.

-¿Harry?…- lo miró con los labios húmedos de saliva. ¿Phillip? ¿Regresar al hotel a follarse a alguien que podía tener cuando quisiera? Y el rubio lo miraba con esos ojos deseosos, anhelantes de eso "formal, único y perecedero" que Harry no podía darle. –¿Harry, pasa algo?- y él se enderezó algo más repuesto.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo arreglando su chaqueta y acomodando sus pantalones.

-No…- lo tomó del brazo. –¿A dónde?, aún no hemos terminado las visitas…- sus ojos ahora eran puro nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-Ya quedé, Phillip.-

-¡No!, puedes verlo otro día…- insistió sin soltarlo. –Mañana o pasado, hace tiempo que tú y yo no nos vemos…- jaló su rostro y lo besó. –Habla con él otro día…- le sonrió con ese dulce cariño que mostraba con su hermano, –ahora podemos escaparnos de los demás, cenar y-

-Phillip…- retrocedió, soltándose del rubio.

-Entonces te acompaño.-

-No, prefiero que no.- le acarició la mejilla, viendo como su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-¿Por qué no?, somos amigos… Harry, hace tres meses que no nos vemos, ni para comer, ni tomarnos un trago, nada, ni siquiera por sexo…-

-Te compensaré cuando regresemos… ahora debo irme…- le sonrió intentando convencerlo y que no se sintiera tan abandonado.

-Harry, por favor, no te vayas…- insistió, observando como el moreno se ocultaba en una saliente del mismo edificio, para desaparecerse. –¡Harry…!-

-Nos vemos después.- se despidió sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

(*) Boss Green: es un estilo de ropa, la verdad no me gusta Hugo Boss desde que supe que le hizo el uniforme a los nazis. No tiene nada que ver con la historia y esto, pero bueno… =P

Y no hay nada que decir… ¡Potter, mi puño tiene tú nombre!

Y Phillip es taan cargoso =/

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada: me disculpo si hiero la susceptibilidad de algunas personas. No es a propósito.

* * *

Se pasó por el hotel a tomarse una de esas duchas de menos de diez minutos, peinó sus cabellos en ese estilo prolijamente descuidado que le quedaba tan bien y decidió no afeitarse. Ya que no tenía tiempo de arreglar una combinación con la ropa nueva que había comprado, buscó una que ya conocía de memoria y que sabía le quedaba genial. Jeans negro un poco ajustado, botas negras toscas y una ajustada camiseta oscura de los Sex Pistols casi sin mangas, dejando ver sus brazos ejercitados. Su Rolex deportivo, un poco de esa colonia nueva y una ligera chaqueta urbana negra, con miles de bolsillos, en uno de ellos el pergamino con la dirección del pub, al parecer era muggle.

Pub O'Malley. 9 quai de rive neuve. 13001 Marseille.

Después de consultar en el mesón del hotel -y si, el "13001 Marseille" indicaba que el lugar era definitivamente muggle-, la forma más fácil de llegar al parecer era en taxi. Aunque Merlín debía tenerlo en muy alta estima –después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, quién no-, porque una pareja de ancianos que iba hacia la costanera a cenar, lo acercaron por red flu hasta un restaurant frente al Fuerte Saint- Jean. Justo al frente del pub O'Malley, al otro lado del puerto.

Después de diez minutos en taxi, a las ocho con cincuenta y siete de la noche, entraba al bar de apariencia irlandesa. Un pub irlandés en Francia, genial. En una esquina al fondo, un conjunto de mesas y gente haciendo ruido, llamó su atención. Un tipo de unos veinticinco se levantó de su asiento, entonando una canción de una banda rock francesa. Harry dio unos pasos un poco inseguro, buscando una cabeza rubia en alguna de las otras mesas.

-_Ma pièce préférée est la chambre de ta mére, mon amie_…- iba berreando y a Harry le dio la impresión de que la cara del tipo se le hacía un poco conocida, –_parceque elle est asset beau, mais tu n'est pas_…- el moreno se quedó junto a la barra, con una ceja alzada mirando como el seudo cantante lo indicaba, –_regarde-toi dans une glase, mon amie laide, laide, laide, mon amieeeee_…- desde el otro lado de la habitación, el índice del desconocido apuntaba directo a su pecho.

-¡Potter!-

-Ey…- vio al rubio levantarse a tres sillas de distancia del cantante, Harry se acercó con la ceja aún alzada.

-Vasser va en su tercer ron y le gusta _La chien maison_.- levantó un dedo hacia el techo. –Le gusta esta canción, "_J'adore ta mére_". Adoro a tú madre.- sonrió de medio lado. Malfoy soltó algo en francés y todos se volvieron a mirarle. Entonces el moreno pudo reconocer a Vasser en la silla junto a la pared, a Badeau en un sitio a la derecha de Malfoy y a Neal y a un serio Jetter al frente, una silla más allá. A los otros cuatro hombres no los había visto nunca. Dijo algo más en francés y pronunció un Potter, un _anglais_ y un reconocible _Il ne parle pas français_. –Potter, ya conoces a Henri Vasser.- éste saludó con su vaso de ron a medio vaciar. –Jacques Neal.- le escuchó soltar un "Ey", antes de sentir como escudriñaba su frente con la mirada. –Adrien Jetter,- bufido molesto, –y a Claude Badeau.-

-Hola,- el enorme negro se levantó estrechándole la mano, –_otga_ vez.- sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes blancos.

-Ellos son Jehan Campagne, Edmond Cavalier, Basile Hiver.- indicó a los que se encontraban más cerca de la pared, junto a Vasser, estos levantaron sus manos, sus botellas o sus vasos para saludarle, –y él es John.- sonrió al guapo latino de veinte-y-tantos que estaba a la izquierda del rubio. –Sólo John.-

-Juan Miguel León, o John Michael Lion para los gringos.- dijo en un brusco inglés, levantándose para estrechar su mano en un efusivo saludo. -Así que este es el otro que juega esas cosas raras.-

El tal John era un tipo atractivo, de ese "caliente" atractivo que parecen tener todos los latinos. Con su piel bronceada y ese cuerpo delgado pero resistente, sus brazos visibles con la camiseta sin mangas, no eran excesivamente musculosos, ni denotaban gimnasio, pero tenían una buena composición muscular y tonicidad. Su rostro armonioso combinaba el cabello castaño y los ojos chocolates, una nariz amplia pero consecuente con unos labios grandes, que quizás demostraban algo de sangre mulata. Al igual que esa enorme y contagiosa sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-Vamos _hermano_, siéntate,-dijo mientras tomaba una de las sillas de una mesa contigua, -que estamos festejando que nuestros amigos aquí presentes han ganado un importantísimo partido.- ya que Badeau se había movido, Harry pudo sentarse a la derecha de Draco, al otro lado del rubio estaba John.

-De hecho,- todos habían vuelto a acomodarse. Jetter y Neal habían iniciado su propia conversación, –él también ganó su partido.- le mencionó al latino. Harry supuso que era muggle, porque no se hablaba concretamente de quidditch, sino de "partidos" y "juegos".

-_¡La __puta madre_!- soltó en español. –Pero, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¿Qué vas a tomar?- le sonrió.

-Ah…- abrió la boca y miró a Malfoy, pensando.

-¿Has probado la Guinness?- le indicó un letrero enorme donde aparecía una etiqueta de cerveza.

-No lo creo, es una cerveza irlandesa, ¿no?- vio como el rubio se llevaba una botellita de etiqueta roja a la boca.

-Ajá.- lamió sus labios, humedeciendo su piel rosada y abultada. Contundente. –Es malta negra, la Foreign extra es seca e intensa. Quizá te guste.-

-Ok.- antes que dijera nada, John se había levantado y pedía su cerveza en un cantadito francés, intercalando palabras en castellano. –¿Qué tomas?- se inclinó un poco hacia Malfoy, intentando no dar la impresión de dejar a Badeau, a su lado, fuera de conversación.

-Smithwick's.- el rubio bebió un sorbo y se la tendió, –También es irlandesa.- ni corto ni perezoso bebió compartiendo la boquilla de la botella, sintiendo además de la conocida humedad del vidrio, el sabor a cuero y la intensidad característica de la cerveza roja.

Badeau mencionó algo.

-Los Italianos hicieron un escándalo después de que perdieron contra Camerún.- Draco le tradujo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry, mirando a Badeau. La mano de John le dejó en frente su cerveza destapada. –Gracias.- le respondió.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el latino.

-Claude estaba contando que la selección italiana hizo un escándalo el miércoles,- el ambiente del local estaba un poco caluroso, así que Harry se quitó la chaqueta negra, sonriendo interiormente al dejar al descubierto bajo la ajustada camiseta, su torso trabajado y sus brazos fuertes y marcados, –llegaron borrachos al hotel, rompieron y ensuciaron el loby- iba traduciendo a lo que Badeau iba relatando, –y algunos subieron prostitutas a sus habitaciones.-

Harry bebió un trago de cerveza negra, le sonó un poco a la Northmaen, fuerte, intensa, consistente. Exquisita. Entonces Adrien Jetter soltó algo, Badeau le respondió… luego John, el tipo Hiv-no-sé-qué y Jetter nuevamente. Era una mierda no entender nada, se sentía como un idiota.

-Adrien dice que como los italianos son tricampeones, habían subestimado a Camerún.- le iba contando el rubio, hablándole suavemente para no interrumpir la conversación. –Claude dice que a los africanos siempre se les ha subestimado y John dice que a los sudamericanos también, porque el primer mundo cree que son un atado de ignorantes… mencionó algo sobre fútbol y que los brasileños le han tapado la boca a todos.– bebió un trago. –Basile, que es un ultra fanático de fútbol, dijo que era una idiotez porque en el futbol los latinos siempre han tenido un estilo de juego único, dinámico y no sé qué más… y que los africanos son fuertes y resistentes, pero que les falta un poco de técnica.- suspiro. –Están hablado de futbol ahora. Adrien dice que le gusta la liga inglesa, porque es de juego rápido.- mencionó.

-Bueno, los ingleses somos excelentes en todos los deportes.- le sonrió al rubio de forma socarrona. Malfoy se inclinó un poco hacia la mesa y soltó algo en francés que comenzaba con un "Potter". Todos se giraron a mirarlo. John rió y después vino otra corrida de comentarios, que el puto de Malfoy le sonrió al traducirle.

-Bueno, entendiste ese _connard_, ¿no?-

-Sí, idiota, ¿para qué dijiste eso?- se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose. Malfoy volvió a reír.

-Adrien dice que primero derrotes a Rusia y quizás algún día crea que la lacra inglesa vale algo.- Potter frunció el ceño, pero antes de decir nada John le respondió.

-No te molestes, ese idiota es desagradable con todo el mundo, hasta que lo conoces bien.- le comentó. –Aunque siempre tiene algo malo que decir contra los ingleses.-

-Por la historia de invasión de los ingleses en Francia.- le aclaró el rubio.

-Si fuera así, hay muchas colonias que tendrían todo el derecho de soltar un montón de mierda contra los imperios que los invadieron, como toda América latina.- John indicó e hizo gestos de obviedad. –Y bueno, tenemos a esos otros al norte, que históricamente lo único que han hecho ha sido abusar y controlar y etc. etc. Pero no vamos a hablar de eso, ¡dignidad ante todo!- rió.

-No hablemos de esas cosas, porque sabes que los ingleses hemos sido explotadores y opresores a lo largo de nuestra historia…-

-Como todos los países que han buscado la expansión.- acotó Harry.

-Por eso me gusta que los latinos, los chinos, los árabes y que los países de la periferia rellenen y tengan su propio espacio en las grandes ciudades.- y John sonrió ampliamente. –¡Multiculturalismo e hibridación, _hermano_!- se apretó contra Draco y pasando el brazo frente a ellos, palmeó el hombro de Badeau. -_Multiculturel, ¡la diference!_- Malfoy sonrió apretado contra Harry.

-Los abuelos y la madre de Claude son de Senegal.- le indicó una delgada pulsera con cuentas de madera en la muñeca del negro. –Esos son los colores panafricanos, es muy orgulloso de ello.- le iba comentando el rubio, entre tragos de cerveza.

-Senegal.- dijo hacia el negro, quien casi ilumina toda la habitación con su sonrisa.

-Abuelo de Dakar, madre de Thiès.- y comenzó a hablar en su fluido francés, intercalando sonrisas.

-Dice que allí el mar es claro y tibio, los hombres pescan con redes artesanales y te cocinan los peces de colores junto a la playa.- iba traduciéndole, de nuevo. -Las mujeres, como en las películas, cargan sus cosas sobre sus cabezas, como fuentes con plátanos, granos y textiles, con sus vestidos amarillos y rojos brillantes. Está todo rodeado de bosques salvajes y en verano llueve con fuerza. Te puede hablar por horas de la casa de sus abuelos.- Harry le sonrió agradeciéndole que compartiera esas cosas con él, no eran amigos ni nada parecido, pero Claude Badeau siempre se había mostrado amable con él.

-Es fácil hablar con Claude porque entiende cuando uno se siente extranjero o sin un lugar propio, sin entender nada, ni a nadie.- John lo miró con esa constante sonrisa en la cara, –que siempre necesites a alguien que te traduzca, que te explique todo.-

-¿De dónde eres?- Harry miró al latino y como había ocurrido con el negro, John le sonrió con amplitud.

-_De Cuba mi hermano_. De la hermosa Cuba.- de uno de los bolsillos sacó su billetera, desplegando una tira plástica transparente con varias fotografías muggles. –Estos son mis padres, Manuel León y María Estela Castillo, viven en La Habana vieja. Estos, mis abuelos paternos, Jacinto León y Minela Ferrer.- iba pasando y pasando gastadas y un poco descoloridas fotografías y aunque era seguro que Malfoy ya las había visto, las observaba y hacía algún comentario. –Esta es mi abuela materna.-

-Estela Pilar de la Santa Maria Oviedo.- dijo de memoria el rubio. -Es idéntica a la hermana de John, Isabel, el mismo rostro y los ojos enormes.-

-Y por el lado de la abuela Estela todas las mujeres son buenas para bailar… _hermano_, Isa es como una ruleta, girando toda la noche.- indicó. –Y tuvo el coraje de hacer bailar al rubio, lo dejo suelto como un fideo.-

-Qué dices.- medio sonrió Draco.

Siguieron conversando por largo rato, mostrando fotos familiares, dándose cuenta que todos en la mesa tenían a lo menos una fotografía de algún ser querido guardado en la billetera. Badeau tenía una fotografía muggle donde salía toda su familia en Senegal, abuelos, tíos, primos. Tenía una mágica de sus padres, que no mostró. Vasser mostró una donde salía junto a su novia a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. La única foto muggle que tenía Neal era de su perra labradora de catorce años, regalo de su abuelo Antoine. Las de su familia eran todas mágicas. Jetter mostró una donde salía en la playa junto a su hermano mayor. Tenía una vieja y arrugada de sus padres, que habían muerto hace años en un accidente de avión. Hiver, Campagne y Cavalier tenían dos o tres fotografías de amigos o familiares. Cuando les tocó el turno a ellos, Malfoy sacó una fotografía muggle de su madre. Una hermosa Narcisa Malfoy, con su rostro un poco inexpresivo, pero con sus azules ojos brillantes de algo cálido. El vestido azul de satén, ajustado, le dejaba una cintura diminuta y mostraba suficiente busto como para ser elegante, pero tentador. Era hermosa y todos apreciaron, honestamente, que muchos de sus rasgos los había heredado su hijo. Las cejas arqueadas con altivez, la nariz pequeña, la contextura delgada, el cuello largo… y Harry podría haber confesado que lo veía también, en su boca apetecible, sus pestañas largas, los pómulos altos, la deliciosa piel pálida y tersa… Carraspeando, Harry mostró una fotografía de los tres con Hermione y Ron. Malfoy sonrió socarrón por lo evidente. Y ante las preguntas, tuvo que contar que era huérfano al igual que Jetter, sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía sólo un año de nacido.

El pub estaba repleto de gente, conversando, bebiendo y comiendo, el ambiente estaba más viciado por el humo del cigarro, hacía calor y Harry sentía que quería sacarse algo más de ropa. A las diez con cincuenta, después de varias cervezas y de un humor más achispado, el teléfono de John sonó con un ritmo agitado. Justo en ese momento el dueño del bar le había puesto una canción en español y la estuvo cantando a todo pulmón, hasta que teléfono en mano salió del local para atender.

-¿John es muggle?- Malfoy asintió. –¿Ellos también?- indicó a los tipos que no conocía.

-Basile es mestizo, pero está más relacionado con el mundo muggle que con los magos.- Malfoy llevaba varias botellas de cerveza y ahora bebía un vaso de ron. El moreno ya creía que estaba un poco "más" que sólo achispado porque mantenía el cuerpo recargado contra el respaldo de la silla y a veces para hablarle, cargaba su hombro contra Harry. Pero a pesar de todo, hablaba y pronunciaba todo correcta, lucida y normalmente.

-¿Qué deporte creen que juegas?- tomó el vaso del rubio y le dio un sorbo.

-Algo así como el criquet, un deporte elitista y poco conocido popularmente.- Harry sabía que le levantaba una ceja inquisidora cada vez que bebía de su vaso, pero el moreno se hacía el desentendido.

-¿No te preguntan nada?, la gente muggle que conozco siempre me ha hinchado los huevos con que me quieren ir a ver jugar. Que cómo se juega, que por qué me desaparecía este mes entero.-

-A veces la hermana de John me insiste, pero él sabe que yo los invitaré cuando lo crea conveniente, supongo que algún día le diré que soy mago y eso.-

-Son bastante cercanos.- apuntilló, pero procurando sonar normal.

-Tenemos cosas en común.-

-… _en una fría pensión los estoy esperando_…- venía John cantando desde la puerta, una canción que parecía ser de la misma banda en español, –_agazapado en lo más oscuro de mi habitación_… _fusil en mano, espero mi final_… papa-pa¡oh!… papa-pa¡oh!…- movía las manos al ritmo de la música, –_la cana te busca matador_… Me tengo que ir, Tamara no ha llegado y la _negra_ necesita a alguien en el bar.- mencionó lo mismo en francés a los demás. Hablaban de algo mientras John se iba despidiendo, Jetter mencionó algo y Draco respondió con negativas.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le preguntó el rubio, indicándole a los demás que al parecer también se marchaban. –¿Debes volver al hotel a alguna hora? ¿Pronto?-

-No.- tomó su chaqueta y sacó un par de billetes. –Recuerda que me escapé.- le sonrió.

-Ok.- habló algo con sus compañeros, Jetter para variar estaba molesto.

Caminaron hacia la salida, luego de pagar la cuenta. El golpeador soltando comentarios, que por más que Malfoy hacía el esfuerzo por ignorar, Jetter procuraba hacer más constantes y con la voz más fuerte. Varios intentaron callarlo, sin resultado. Los tres muggles tenían el mismo gesto sorprendido, las cejas perdidas bajo el cuero cabelludo de tan levantadas. John soltó un par de cosas, pero el moreno golpeador no parecía escucharlo. Cuando salieron a la calle, Jetter retuvo a Malfoy de un brazo.

-¡_Dgaco_!… _¡¿__avec ce connard__?!_- el golpeador lo miraba de cerca, con claro desprecio en el rostro y la voz. –Oh, _oui, je comprends_- ambos estaban uno frente al otro, el moreno hizo gesto burlón. -_¿T__u veux aller a la chez toi_?, ¿ah?- Badeau y Neal sujetaron los brazos del moreno que parecía querer saltarle encima.

-_Ferme la bouche_, Jetter.- advirtió el rubio, haciéndole frente. Harry se puso a su lado, por si a alguien se le escaba un golpe o algo. John le tenía un brazo sujeto.

-_¿__Tu veux aller au lit__?_, ¿ah?- Harry podía ver como paseaba sus ojos por el rostro del rubio -Dern _à raison, tu préfère souffler aux connard_-

El puñetazo que le dio fue antológico, Harry recordó la vez que el rubio lo había mandado directamente al suelo con la nariz rota, en Hogwarts, por palabras que sospechaba se asemejaban a las dichas por el francés. El jugador, acostumbrado y más resistente a los golpes, había terminado apenas con el rostro volteado a pesar de la fuerza del impacto. A pesar de la contextura delgada de Malfoy, tenía la mano especialmente pesada. Dejándole a Jetter una marca rojiza en el pómulo, que seguro comenzaría a ponerse morada.

-Me tienes hasta la mierda.- dio un paso hacia el golpeador, dispuesto a atusarle de nuevo si era necesario.

-_Dgraco_.- Badeau puso su mano al frente, intentando frenarlo, o podría ser él quien recibiría el próximo puñetazo.

-_¿__Quoi_?- preguntó Malfoy y Jetter giró el rostro, lentamente, para observarlo con detenimiento, parecía más calmado a pesar de la intimidante presencia del rubio. –_dis-moi_…- Harry no entendía la mayoría de las cosas, pero se hacía a la idea del por qué. Especialmente al ver a Jetter mirando el pálido rostro tan cerca, observando con ojos perdidos los labios venenosos de Malfoy.

-…u… -_ux_…- balbuceaba, ambos muy cerca y esos ojos no se despegaban de él, a Harry no le daba buena espina. -_sucer_…- Malfoy estrechó los ojos, furico.

-_Tu_-

-Vamos.- Harry le tomó de la cintura y lo alejó de Jetter. –No vale la pena Malfoy, vamos.-

-Dile a Claude que se lleve a ese malnacido, apesta a borracho.- le soltó a John como si no fuera nada.

-No olvides lo de mañana.- el rubio le respondió con un asentimiento. –Lleva a tú amigo, que es más simpático que este otro.- dijo, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos un trozo de papel de brillantes colores. –Toma.- se lo extendió a Harry y éste agradeció.

-_Dgaco._- Jetter lo llamó, pero ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo y Harry siguió arrastrando al rubio de la cintura. –_Dgaco_… _¡__merde__!_-

-_Au revoir_.-

* * *

Llegaron hasta la zona más estrecha del puerto caminando. Harry no había querido decir nada, por si Malfoy seguía enojado y lo mandaba a la mierda. Se detuvieron mirando las decenas de muelles en donde se anclaban a los centenares de lanchas y veleros. Casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados y en los que aún había gente a bordo, por lo tarde y oscuro que estaba se distinguían únicamente sus luces amarillentas, algunos focos de colores y sombras temblorosas al compás de la marea. Aún hacía calor, así que se mantuvo con la chaqueta en la mano y las manos en los bolsillos, mirando en la vereda de enfrente los bares llenos y la música estridente, los cafés de atmosfera más sosegada y el teatro de la ciudad cerrando sus puertas. Sintió un suspiro a su lado.

-Con esto se me bajó todo el alcohol, el ánimo, el humor.-

-¿Quieres regresar al hotel?-

-No, seguro está haciendo algún escándalo y no quiero escuchar sus disculpas o sus insultos.- apoyó la rodilla sobre el bloque de cemento que delimitaba la costanera. –Es un lunático, a veces es muy simpático y agradable para tratar, pero otras se comporta como un verdadero imbécil.-

-¿No has intentado hablar con él?, tú no puedes andar según su estado de ánimo.- pero Harry ya lo intuía.

-Le pregunté luego de la primera vez que le di un puñetazo, pero él solo me pidió disculpas, porque era impulsivo y muchas veces hablaba sin pensar.- de pronto sonrió al recordarlo, –Y el maldito es terriblemente resistente a los golpes y al dolor.-

-Será masoquista.- rió.

-Merlín,- suspiró, –no quiero pensar en esto ahora, no quiero pensar en nada desagradable… joder, todo estuvo tan bien durante la tarde…-

-Tranquilo,- y acarició el cabello rubio de su nuca, masajeando tentativamente su cuello por sobre la chaqueta, –mañana estará todo bien de nuevo, ya verás.- Malfoy se giró a mirarlo, por el movimiento su mano se escurrió hasta su hombro delgado, ambos frente a frente, con el mar al costado. –¿Has pensado en qué pasaría si nos enfrentamos en la final?- cambió de tema rápidamente, hacia algo más seguro. Dejó caer su mano disimuladamente y la regresó al bolsillo de sus jeans.

-¿A qué te refieres?- como en otras ocasiones, esos ojos plateados lo ponían nervioso. -Tendríamos que jugar y punto.- se alzó de hombros.

-Claro, pero- »Hay que jugar y punto. ¿Yo soy el único que se preocupa? ¿Qué lo siente raro?« pensó, –no sé… siento como si el jugador y la persona fueran dos cosas diferentes.-

-En momentos como este no me ves como un oponente.- resumió y Harry asintió. –Potter, esos son sólo sentimentalismos. Hemos jugado antes, nos hemos odiado antes, hemos competido y peleado… cuando llegue ese partido, si es que llegamos a jugar la final, lo sentirás más natural.- su rostro no sonreía, pero así como en la fotografía de Narcisa, sus ojos brillaban transparentes y honestos.

Harry sabía cómo debía sentirse Jetter cada vez que podía observar ese rostro, tan cerca, tan expuesto. Tan hermoso. Merlín. Sentía que sus verdes ojos oscurecidos se perdían con voluntad propia en esa boca, esos labios que ansiaba besar, tocar, con los dedos aunque sea, sentir esa textura, esa suavidad, ese sabor. ¿Quién, qué era Phillip?, si el único que podía saciar su anhelo, satisfacer sus deseo, sus esperanzas y el enorme hueco que adolecía su vida, era Draco. ¡Y esos ojos, maldita sea! Hermosos, iluminados, reveladores. Tormentosos.

Se irguió tenso, al darse cuenta que se había inclinado sobre el rubio, en algún momento de su escrutinio.

-No pude terminar de ver tu partido con Australia…- comentó con la voz ronca y los latidos un poco acelerados. Carraspeó. –Quinn llamó a reunión y no pude ver el final.-

-No viste la magnificencia de mi atrapada, entonces.- le picó con un dedo en el estómago. Harry por puro instinto apretó los músculos del abdomen. –Bonita camiseta.- le sonrió.

-Gracias.- se pasó la mano derecha por el abdomen plano y duro. –No, tuvieron que contarme. Me dijeron que habías puesto en problemas a Nguyen.- Draco mordía su labio inferior mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes superiores, sus ojos pasearon su mirada al compás de la morena mano antes de subirla de regreso a los ojos verdes.

-Sólo fue algo de física.- dijo con una media sonrisa, enigmática.

-¿Física?- elevó una morena ceja.

-Ajá… es lo bueno del mundo muggle, te amplia los puntos de vista y los campos de conocimiento.- Harry soltó una carcajada. –¿Qué?-

-¿"Es lo bueno del mudo muggle"?, nunca creí escucharte decir algo así.-

-En mis últimos días en Hogwarts ya lo pensaba, cuando investigué sobre los aviones, los celulares y los autos… pero obviamente no lo iba a decir en voz alta…- sonrió con su conocida arrogancia de adolescencia.

-¡Oh!, ok…- ironizó. –¿Y qué parte de la magnífica física muggle te ayudó con Nguyen?-

-La fuerza centrífuga y la atracción de dos objetos de distinta masa.- ante su cara de "qué", continuó explicando. –Ya te había contado que Lancard me había dado una grabación con algunos de sus partidos y analizándolos con detenimiento, pude ver que su estilo tiene una maña. Utiliza la técnica clásica de cobertura al buscar la snitch, de forma circular y extendida en torno al campo, con eso puede abarcar y dominar mejor el aire. Ahí radica su superioridad, en el dominio del campo visual y como es rápido y hábil con la escoba, puede suplir cualquier desventaja que la técnica clásica pueda tener. Pero,- e hizo un gesto de saber algo que nadie más sabía, –esto lo hace pasar muy cerca de las graderías… de hecho utiliza la curvatura de las graderías para aumentar la velocidad, utiliza el peso del cuerpo como impulso… incluso es un movimiento que usa mucho cuando va a atrapar la snitch, siete de cada diez atrapadas las hace cerca de las graderías.-

-Pero la snitch no siempre está en las graderías, se pasea por todo el campo, incluso sale de él.-

-No siempre funciona, pero se puede dirigir una snitch.- Harry lo miró con ojos grandes. –Lo he visto.-

-¿Nguyen dirigía la snitch? ¿No es hacer trampa?-

-No.- pensó, –la snitch funciona repeliendo y escapando de la presencia del buscador, es una presencia mágica que todos tenemos a nuestro alrededor. Pero si uno expele un pulso mágico con mayor fuerza, la snitch se moverá lejos de él.-

-Entonces si uno pudiese eliminar la presencia mágica, la snitch se acercaría.-

-Sí, si es que se pudiese eliminar por completo la presencia, cosa que es imposible. Parte de la táctica de Nguyen es jugar con su presencia mágica y con su velocidad. Y ese es mi gancho. Él pasa una buena parte del partido dirigiendo la snitch, para luego trabajar con la energía centrífuga: el impulso del peso de su cuerpo en la curvatura de las graderías. Y pues llegado el momento de atraparla…- Harry asintió y Malfoy sonrió con verdadero gusto, –yo utilicé una fuerza similar para detenerlo. En el aire, se da que si un objeto de mayor peso corre paralelo, muy cerca y a una misma velocidad con un objeto de menor peso, éste se verá desestabilizado y muchas veces atraído hacia el de mayor masa, haciéndolo chocar contra él.- dijo.

-Bi-en… pero-

-Nguyen pesa setenta y ocho kilos, diecisiete kilos más que yo. Lo sé. Tuve que ponerle peso a mi pechera y cambiar a una escoba más resistente.-

-¿Competiste con diecisiete kilos de pechera encima?- incrédulo, no, más que sólo incrédulo, Harry lo miró con ojos amplios. –Eso es imposible…-

-Eran veintidós, cuatro en cada pierna, diez en la pechera y las escobas de madera de haya, son cuatro kilos más pesadas que una escoba estándar.-

-Me estas jodiendo…- Malfoy levantó una ceja presuntuosa.

-Debía pesar más que el australiano, entonces cuando corriésemos paralelos uno al lado del otro por las graderías, la estela de viento a mí alrededor provocaría una atracción… que podría traducirse como un efecto de roce, que lo haría perder velocidad y desestabilizar su escoba. Pero no te preocupes,- le dijo burlón, por los ojos enormes que tenía, –eran pesos de acero con un hechizo de sustitución y traslación. Cada vez que salía del perímetro de las graderías se intercambiaban por unas bolsas de algodón que Lancard tenía en el balcón de entrenadores… aunque tuve que acostumbrarme a usar una escoba más pesada.-

-No lo puedo creer…- se pasó la mano por el pelo, descendiéndola hasta el cuello y frotándose los músculos que se movían al sentir su cabeza hacer un gesto negativo. –Maldición… realmente eres increíble, tomaste un detalle estúpidamente insignificante y lo pusiste en su contra.- Harry podía sentir su boca moverse sola, mordiéndose o apretándose los labios.

-No soy el más rápido, ni el más ágil, ni hábil, ni arriesgado… pero soy él más inteligente.- el moreno vio como cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto por demás arrogante.

Altivo. Presuntuoso. Señorial. Magnífico. Maravilloso. Hermoso. Enorme… y Harry sentía que le pican las palmas de las manos por alcanzarlo, por sentirlo de forma palpable, tangible. La imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo se le atragantaba, le ahorcaba, le bullía y cosquilleaba en la piel. Nadie podía ser como Malfoy, tan perfecto, tan astuto, inteligente, tan grande… Malfoy era grande a sus ojos. El rubio decía que no era arriesgado, ni hábil, nada de esas cosas que Harry sí veía en él y en el compromiso que tenía con su equipo. Soportar en ese cuerpo delgado y flexible, el suficiente peso como para derrotar a su oponente. Esa tenacidad lo hacía desear aún más tenerlo, tomarlo en sus manos, acariciarlo. A veces sentía con verdadera urgencia susurrarle un "Draco" en el oído y que sólo él pudiese escucharlo, como un secreto entre ambos. Llamándolo. Tocándolo con su voz. Atrayendo su mente hacia él, sólo él.

-Lo mejor de la astucia Slytherin diría yo.- dijo sintiendo como en su voz se le escapaba ese sentimiento agobiante, que le rellenaba el pecho con "algo", ¿admiración?, ¿deseo?, ¿anhelo?

-Es bueno que lo reconozcan.- le sonrió en un gesto suavemente orgulloso, quizá con algo de imperceptible modestia, con los parpados levemente caídos, las pestañas más visibles que nunca, la mirada gris directamente sobre la verde. Oh, Merlín como le apretaba la garganta observar esa hermosa imagen delante de sus ojos.

-Yo también he aprendido algo sobre los diferentes puntos de vista.- no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Voz enronquecida. Manos desagradablemente sudadas.

-¿Ahora valoras el mortal veneno de las serpientes?- mierda, mierda, cómo puede una media sonrisa ser tan…

Harry pestañeo varias veces, con un terrible sentimiento de inquietud queriendo salírsele por la boca, quería comerse la imagen de Draco. En ese momento quería tantas cosas de él y con él.

-Astucia y amigos verdaderos.- soltó cualquier cosa que se le vino a la cabeza y su voz sonó un poco apretada. Harry dio un paso atrás y se giró de frente hacia el muelle, el viento apenas frío le refrescó el rostro, el cuerpo, el pecho. Quitándole un poco de ese calor.

-El viejo elitista de Salazar.- hizo una mueca y se sentó en el cemento del muelle, estirando las piernas. -Es verdad que era un fascista, por establecer una categorización entre magos superiores e inferiores y Voldemort supo aprenderlo perfectamente. Actualmente eso es una ridiculez, sobre todo con la homogeneización que da la mestización y el acceso a la educación. Pero más allá de eso, yo veo a Slytherin como una persona que no se conformaba con lo que había, piensa que fue durante la edad media…- una ráfaga de viento un poco más fuerte, le movió los rubio cabellos hacia el rostro, con gesto despreocupado los despejo tras su oreja. –Existían altos niveles de ignorancia, el oscurantismo, niñitos temerosos y faltos de carácter; y si entre las otras tres casas se iban a quedar con el excedente, por qué él no iba a querer elegir excelencia.-

-¿Qué?-

-No… espera, sé que sonó terrible.- se rió. –La edad media necesitaba mentes lucidas, inteligencia y astucia, para un feudalismo mágico cimentado en la ignorancia, él quería una elite para gobernar.- Harry lo miró entre sorprendido y divertido. –Oh, eso sonó peor.- sonrió. –Está bien, Salazar además de fascista promovía la oligarquía y la plutocracia.-

-Bueno, Godric Griffindor incitaba el suicidio como un acto de valor y nobleza de espíritu, pero que yo sepa él murió de viejo, no como mártir.- ambos rieron, era una conversación tonta y sin sentido, pero no molestaba, al contrario. -¿Sabes que sonríes mucho?-

-Sí, lo sé.- musitó antes de quedarse un largo rato en silencio, cuando Harry creyó que la había cagado con el estúpido comentario, lo volvió a escuchar. -Dentro de esa larga lista de cosas que no podía hacer por ser un Malfoy aspirante a mortífago, estaba el no poder disfrutar con sinceridad de las cosas. Supongo que después de ver mi cuello en peligro y lograr milagrosamente salir vivo de Inglaterra, me di cuenta que las cosas podían ser buenas y estar bien. Mi madre estaba a salvo, yo tenía una oportunidad de cambiar y hacer lo que quisiera de mi vida.- sonrió de medio lado. –Además está el hecho de que llevo cuatro años rodeado de latinos, de gente como Claude y John… no puedes estar con ellos y no reírte como un idiota.-

El moreno ya un poco cansado de estar de pie, se sentó junto al rubio, tocando su hombro y con sus piernas abiertas despreocupadamente, como una exhibición de virilidad, su muslo tocando el muslo de Draco. La brisa fresca ya lo había sosegado.

-Sí, parecen gente más calurosa, más de piel, todo sonrisas y ánimo.-

-Estuve pensando,- comenzó, –en que contigo parezco hablar mucho, mientras tú no hablas nada.- hizo un gesto de divertido fastidio. –Cada vez que me preguntas algo, me doy cuenta que te lo explico todo con lujo de detalles. Al principio me reservaba algunas cosas, pero ahora siento que necesito decir lo que pienso, necesito hablar de algunas cosas… es como,- suspiró, –y esto suena muy idiota, pero es como si necesitara justificarme, como si tú simbolizaras todo mi pasado y tuviera que decirte: "¡oye!, estoy bien, a pesar de todo salí adelante".-

Y su pálido rostro se quedó mirando hacia el frente, con gesto meditativo. Harry sonrió con esa misma sensación en su interior, pero ya no le ahogaba, ni apretaba en el pecho, era algo como un calor confortable, que no tenía nada que ver con el calor que usualmente sentía al pensar en él, sexualmente.

Fue casi mecánico, como esa mano que le había ayudado a pasar la barda en el parque en Orleans. Una risa suave y consoladora salió de su boca, mientras levantaba uno de sus fuertes y nervudos brazos y lo pasaba por la espalda del rubio, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo. La cabeza de Draco se dejó caer apoyada en su hombro y su pelo rubio pálido quedó al alcance de los labios del moreno, de su nariz, de su mejilla que sentía el cosquilleo de los cabellos agitados levemente por el viento. La dulzura de su aroma era encantadora.

-Me doy cuenta- le murmuró contra el pelo, –y todos deberían verlo, cuánta gente se ha quedado regodeándose en su sufrimiento y no han visto que vencer a Voldemort significa libertad, vivir sin miedo, ser feliz… no tristeza, ni vivir del pasado, ni odio contra los pocos mortífagos dejados en libertad, ni contra los cientos de encarcelados en Azkaban. Y exigen el beso del dementor como justicia, como si los mortífagos no tuvieran una familia que también sufre.-

-Por eso no regresaría a Inglaterra.-

-Entiendo.- frotó su enorme mano contra el brazo de Draco, propinándole algo de consuelo. –La posguerra siempre es difícil.-

-Sí…- respondió apenas, parecía reflexivo y ensimismado. Contenido por todo el hombre que era Harry.

Se quedaron en un distendido silencio, cómodo y cálido, con ese cuerpo recargado en él.

-Bueno, pero no te preocupes, no me echaré a llorar Potter.- dijo socarronamente después de un largo rato de confortable mutismo, sentándose recto nuevamente. Entonces se giró para mirarle. –Por cierto,- alzó una ceja, –hueles muy bien.- escuchó el moreno, sintiendo en todo el costado del cuerpo, el placentero calor del rubio.

-Es parte de lo griffindorescamente correcto que me he vuelto.- aportó con voz grave y hasta su cuerpo pareció manifestar masculina suficiencia.

-Sí, aunque tienes una forma muy ecléctica de vestir. Un día traje, polos y jeans elegantes, ahora una mezcla entre G-star y Diesel, con una camiseta de los Sex pistols…- le tiró el faldón de la ajustada camiseta, provocando que le entrara aire y la brisa tocara directamente sobre su piel. Tembló ligeramente.

-Er… ¿gracias?…- el moreno le miró, pasando inconscientemente su mano libre por sobre su abdomen. ¿Qué era G-star?

Harry vio a Draco observar ese gesto, con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

-De verdad me haces pensar que eres inocente.- lo miró con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Inocente de qué?-

-De ser tan correctamente griffindor, por supuesto.- bufó.

Se quedaron conversando un rato más, a orillas del mar. De vez en cuando, levantándose para caminar por el cóncavo puerto. Para Harry aún era temprano, todavía no eran las doce y los bares, cafés y pubs, especialmente frecuentados para ser un jueves, estaban en su máximo. Le habría gustado invitar a cenar a Draco, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Era una idea que le había rondado en la cabeza, no era que le desagradara terminar en un bar bebiendo cerveza con Draco, pero la experiencia en el restaurant muggle en Orleans, le había gustado. Pero habría preferido cenar y no sólo comer queso y jamón.

El acto de la cena era algo que poseía un aire de formalidad y seriedad, que nunca le había asignado antes. Como cuando uno dice, "Te invito a cenar"; hay un compromiso, una cierta etiqueta y necesidad de vestir especialmente para la ocasión, así como escoger el lugar con cierta reflexión. En esos momentos Harry pensaba que era toda una experiencia nueva para él, si pensaba en que las veces que lo habían invitado, o él había invitado, nunca le había dado más de dos vueltas al asunto. Era más como un "Ey, vamos a comer algo" y eso podía incluir desde una pizza en el primer lugar a mano, hasta el plato más fino en el mejor restaurant de Londres. No había nada ahí, más que solo tener hambre y querer comer algo.

Está bien, debía ser honesto, la idea de ir a comer con Draco, el decirle: "Te invito a cenar", implicaba la noción de cita. Cita. Instancia especial y de disfrute entre ambos. Nunca había pensado en que alguna vez desearía tener una Cita, con esa gran C mayúscula. Y no simplemente una "salida", como siempre había sido con sus otros tantos rubios. Pero Draco Malfoy no era sus otros rubios, maldito Slytherin, siempre por sobre los "demás".

Joder… y eso era terrible. De pronto se sentía como un desgraciado con ellos, con Phillip y con los "demás rubios", los invitaba a algún sitio sólo pensando en el sexo de postre. Si lo pensaba objetivamente, era como pagarles un servicio. Porque a Phillip lo había invitado unas… diez veces, quizás, no podría decir a ciencia cierta cuántas veces, ni dónde había sido, ni qué habían conversado, ni si habían terminado follando en su departamento, en el departamento del rubio, o en un hotel, o en un baño… sólo sabía que lo había hecho en esos lugares, con algún rubio de turno. Ni siquiera podía vincular a cada persona con el lugar del polvo. Bueno, salvo el polvo con Phillip en el baño de la casa de sus padres, porque era obvio.

Oh, eso no era bueno. No era noble, ni griffindorescamente correcto.

En cambio con Malfoy recordaba la bola para jugar petanqué en el parque en Orleans, antes de visitar la casa de Juana de Arco. En Toulouse, la primera vez que tomó cerveza francesa y comió una "tabla" en el restaurant Saint Lazaro, como la canción del cantante Aristide Bruant… donde estaba ese maldito camarero que le había coqueteado al rubio y Harry había oficialmente odiado el maldito idioma francés. La primera vez que se vieron, en el pasillo después de partido Francia-USA en Lyon, él estaba con Michael Doe y Draco había aparecido con su cabello húmedo, mirándolo con sorpresa. El inocente café que se tomaron en Dijon, después de que perdieran contra la República Popular China. La celebración en el estadio "Gato de oro", la primera vez que lo vio dormir plácidamente en el césped y él había deseado febrilmente tocarlo. Esa vez había rozado sus labios.

Habían rozado sus labios.

* * *

Continuará.

Un saludo a todos/as a quienes todavía me siguen leyendo =D

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Seguro todas/os hemos querido darle un buen zape a Harry, por suerte estaba nuestro rubio para solucionar la situación.

* * *

Si Draco supiera cuántas veces se había masturbado pensando en él… en esos labios que había rozado y que habían provocado que mojara su cama esa noche. De frente sobre el colchón había empujado sus caderas, presionando su polla libre del boxer contra la sabana, hasta ponerla tan dura que casi doliera. Entonces con sus dos manos juntas y ensalivadas, había simulado una entrada lo suficientemente apretada para casi hacerse daño. Había empujado contra sus manos, recordando su boca… y se había venido…

Caminaron hasta dónde Draco le dijo había un buen lugar para ver el mar y aunque estuviera de noche y todo no era más que un manto oscuro, los brillos de la luna y las estrellas eran hermosas. El rubio le mencionó que si no tenían entrenamiento de concentración, podría llevar a sus amigos al día siguiente. »Claro«, pensó con ironía, »como si no me hubiese dado cuenta que estar con ellos, en vez de contigo, no fuera más que una pérdida de tiempo«.

Al parecer se había mostrado un poco desconcentrado, a pesar de intentar disimular ese estado de reflexión interna que le había dejado un mal sabor de boca: respecto a sus amigos, a Phillip y a lo bastardo que pudo haberse comportado con los "demás rubios". Así que Draco le había ofrecido volver a sus hoteles, pero como Harry estaba un poco perdido, el rubio le propuso aparecerse en el loby de su hotel y luego utilizar la red flu para marcharse al suyo. Fue rápido y conveniente.

Había tomado los polvos, listo para entrar en la chimenea. La voz de Draco lo hizo voltear.

-¿Vas a ir a lo de John?-

-Oh, verdad…- sacó la tarjetita roja del bolsillo del pantalón. –Er…- no había nada ahí en ingles que le dijera de qué iba.

-Tiene un bar de ambiente latino, lo de mañana es una noche cubana. Tragos, música, todo cubano.-

-Ok.- no sabía por qué eso le asustaba un poco, miró la tarjeta una segunda vez. –_Moyito…_- eso le sonaba a algo.

-Mojito.- se burló.

-Mohito…- imitó. No podía decirle que no a Draco, primero porque podría dejarle terreno libre a alguno de sus "amigos" y segundo, por más que le diera un poco de miedo lo que implicaba una noche "latina", no quería decir No. –Está bien, suena genial.- »Un poco de valor Griffindor« pensó.

-Bien, mañana te habló por chimenea.-

-Ok. Nos estamos viendo, entonces.-

-_Au revoir_.-

-Adiós.-

* * *

»Nos vemos en la esquina de la avenida La Canebiére y el Boulevard Giuseppe Garibaldi, a las diez« y apenas con eso se había cerrado la comunicación por chimenea. Harry habría preferido ir por Draco y desde su hotel marchar juntos, pero según el rubio le sería más fácil así. Sólo debía tomar red Flu a la estación de metro de Noailles, a media cuadra de la esquina donde se encontrarían.

Bufó un poco nervioso, con Malfoy se veían con cierta regularidad. Salían de copas, a tomar un café, a veces se esperaban después de los partidos y como en esta ocasión, a veces salían cosas espontaneas y terminaban yendo juntos. Ya era algo casi normal y Harry quería una Cita con él… pero esto a pesar de entusiasmarlo, lo preocupaba en partes iguales.

Se miró al espejo no conforme con lo que veía, el pantalón de tela le parecía un tanto formal, al igual que la camisa, los zapatos y todo lo demás. Levantó la tarjeta que le diera John ayer por la noche y leyó horrendamente en voz alta "_La Guajira_". ¿Cómo carajos se pronunciaba eso? Entre un arcoíris de colores caribeños dictaba "_Noche Cubana_", definitivamente eso significaba bailar y aunque se reusara a hacerlo, su ropa formal estaría totalmente fuera de tono. "_Mojitos 2x1_", ¡oh! Sí, de eso sí se había acordado perfectamente qué era, ese trago de ron y menta que había tomado en una de las escasas salidas de juerga con Hermione. Leyó una última frase: "_¡Mucha Candela!_", ok, ni idea qué era eso… pero suponía que estaba bien.

Suspiró. Por John sabía que era un pub netamente muggle. Miró su ropa estirada sobre la cama, con un pase de varita eliminó trajes, camisetas polo, ropa de mago y prendas que ya hubiese utilizado en salidas anteriores. Tomó la ropa que se había comprado esa semana y la dispuso a un lado, pensaría en algo casual, sobrio, pero que resaltara su atractivo. »1° No más de tres colores. 2° Buscar gamas que combinen. 3° Evitar colores opuestos«, se recordó.

Frente al espejo se puso sus nuevos jeans Armani, eran gris oscuro con algunas zonas de los muslos un poco desteñidas y lo más importante: marcando todo lo que debían marcar. Genial. Se le veía un culo duro, las piernas apretadas y ejercitadas y un paquete prominente. Admirable. La cintura baja del jeans dejaba ver la línea de los músculos de la cadera, el tono más claro de la piel cercana al vello púbico y un poco del elástico de sus boxer Calvin Klein. Botas negras.

Sin camiseta… con nada debajo, se puso su nueva chaqueta de cuero Ralph Laurent, mirándose al espejo intentó visualizar qué quedaría bien con ella. Por las aplicaciones en marrón supuso que algo en rojo. Tenía una camiseta negra gastada de los Rolling Stones, con las letras y la típica boca en rojo, pero estaba un poco vieja y maltratada. Pero el resultado de jeans, botas, chaqueta y camiseta gastada, era una bomba. Oh, Divino Baco, se veía virilmente deseable. Masculino y exquisito. Con la chaqueta cerrada se le veía un porte y una presencia con clase, con misterio; pero con la chaqueta abierta, se desataba todo ese aire rebelde y de "a quién le importa el puto mundo".

Se puso su Rolex deportivo, un poco de la colonia que le había gustado al rubio y se acomodó un poco más el cabello: prolijamente descuidado.

Eran las nueve con cuarenta y siete, cuando salió de su habitación, procurando dejar todo ordenado y sin rastro de haberse escapado a parrandear por ahí. O por lo menos no lo suficientemente evidente, para que Lamont no lo vinculara inmediatamente con Malfoy y a un posible desmadre de su parte. Era mejor que pensara en un "salí por una cerveza al bar del hotel o a la tienda de la esquina y regreso al rato", que a un "me fui con Malfoy, quizá regrese mañana… tal vez…"

Por suerte no se encontró con ninguno de sus compañeros por el pasillo, salvo Phillip, que al parecer iba a visitarlo a su habitación. Con un escueto: -Lo siento, voy de escapada.- se marchó a paso rápido hacia las escaleras. Prefería tomar todas las precauciones del caso, antes que Lamont le contara a todo el mundo su irresponsabilidad y Murray le echara la bronca.

* * *

Pisó la esquina justo a las diez, a tiempo de ver a Malfoy cruzar desde el otro lado del Boulevard Garibaldi. Sonrió para sus adentros al verlo vestir unos increíblemente ajustados y ciertamente de marca, jeans azul gastados y una camiseta cuello en V, una entallada chaqueta que seguro era Armani, negra de tela y una bufanda de hilo. No pudo evitar un ligero tirón allá abajo, donde él sabía iban todos los pensamientos referentes al rubio.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de cruzar la avenida La Canebiére hacia una de las calles paralelas, hacia la Rue Vicent Scotto. Entre la conversación regularmente animada y una caminata de un par de minutos, escuchó a lo lejos un cierto estilo de música que ciertamente le recordaba centro américa o el caribe. Algo pegajoso y que sin el suficiente autocontrol lo habría llevado a mover las caderas y los pies al compás del ritmo.

Con un ligero suspiro, esperaba que no lo hicieran bailar. No quería recordar el baile de tercer año.

A pesar de la gente apiñada en el exterior del lugar, la entrada no resultó para nada difícil. Un enorme mocetón junto a la puerta saludó a Malfoy con una sonrisa, justo antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarle pasar. El rubio se detuvo a su lado, para un rápido intercambio de palabras y que Potter volvió a no entender, salvo el "_merci_". De entre el gentío, Draco lo tomó de la mano y jaló de él hacia el interior.

Eran recién cerca de las diez y treinta y eso ya era un hervidero, esa música festiva y altamente contagiosa sonaba a su máximo, mientras decenas de parejas giraban como perinolas o se apretujaban unos contra otros en un movimiento de caderas, que era casi obsceno.

-¡_Rubio_!- alcanzó a oír al tiempo que veía a John írsele a Draco a los brazos, luego le enfocó con la mirada entusiasmada y la sonrisa enorme. -Que bueno que vinieron.- le dijo en un pastoso inglés, tan cantado y entusiasta que a Harry le dio risa. El hombre se aseguró de darle un par de palmadas al rubio antes de enfocarse en Harry y presentarlo a los demás.

El recibimiento fue especialmente caluroso, lleno de abrazos efusivos, sonrisas ansiosas, palabras amigables, risas alegres, bromas, jugueteos e incluso de un grito histérico por parte de Isabel. Isa o _la negra_, la hermana de John, que desatada por una extraña emoción le había saltado al cuello a Malfoy, gritando cosas en un distorsionado inglés-francés-español, o en un spanglish afrancesado.

Harry sólo sonrió y aunque ya la había visto no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la imagen. Draco Malfoy, el que en su tiempo fue el mayor frío, cínico y déspota jamás conocido, era ahora integrante y gran amigo de gente tan afable, empática y por sobre todo tan muggle, como aquella.

-Vamos.- le medio gritó junto a una seña, luego que Juan para su hermana y John para los "gringos", los invitara a subir al segundo nivel, donde al parecer había un ambiente para los usuarios cercanos a la familia.

La música arriba tenía el mismo ritmo contagioso, pero era un tanto más calmada. No era de dar vueltas y giros a lo loco, era más suave, voluptuoso y sensual; y la iluminación tenue de velas, en tonos rojos y el suave humo del tabaco y el incienso, daban una atmosfera tan íntima y acogedora, que le hicieron suspirar extrañamente tranquilo.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era y tampoco le importaba precisamente, se la estaba pasando increíblemente bien con un Draco, que después de bajarse media botella de ron juntos y algunos cocteles de parte de _la negra_, la atmosfera adecuada y los amigos correctos, el rubio parecía sentirse holgado y lo suficientemente confiado como para reírse a sus anchas. Habían hablado de sus familias, de los amigos, del quidditch hasta la saciedad, del mundo mágico, aunque omitiendo los detalles escabrosos, así como de las rencillas internas en Gran Bretaña. Entiéndase como: lo que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado había dejado como horrible herencia luego de la guerra. Y hasta habían recordado, no por gusto de Harry, ciertos sucesos de Hogwarts como la lista de ligues de Draco, incluido el idiota de McDougall, antes que pudiera escapar a Francia.

-¿Y encontraste a alguien aquí?- por fin pudo preguntar aquello que lo había asaltado en el estadio _Chat d'or_, luego de ese rozar de labios. Y por un momento recordó los comentarios de Nott sobre "princesas musculosas" y el "amor libre".

-No realmente.- torció los labios, llevándose una rodaja de limón a la boca. -Tuve algunos ligues por ahí,- hizo un gesto despreocupado, -nada importante.- »Aunque Dern, parecía algo más que "nada"«, pensó el moreno.

-¿Y John?, parecen muy cercanos.- bebió un trago del menjunje que Isabel les diera a probar, era deliciosamente dulce, pero quemaba como si fuera el mejor whisky de fuego.

-Sólo somos amigos.- dejó la piel del limón sobre un platito. -Lo conocí en París, cuando recién llegué, yo aún no cumplía 18 y estaba solo como nunca. No tenía dónde quedarme, a quién pedirle ayuda… ni siquiera para comer y no podía acercarme al mundo mágico.- Draco tenía los ojos brillantes, por el alcohol seguramente, pero sus movimientos gráciles y seguros le decían lo contrario. -Él llevaba algunos meses en París e Isabel venía recién llegando de Cuba, él hablaba medianamente inglés y casi nada de francés… supongo que una mano lavó la otra y así terminamos siendo amigos. Les ayudé con el idioma y ellos me dieron un lugar donde vivir,- tomó otra rodaja de limón y se la llevó a la boca, -hasta que pude establecer contacto con mi madre, entonces tuve dinero suficiente para sustentarme.-

-¿Por qué se fueron de París?- Harry se detuvo en el movimiento de la lengua de Draco, chupándose un dedo húmedo por el jugo ácido de la fruta. Tragó duro.

-Prff...- rodó los ojos. -Los parisinos son unos racistas de mierda, supongo que si hubiese estado en otras circunstancias no me habría importado.- se detuvo mientras masticaba un trocito de limón. -John supo que aquí había una colonia latina, con varios cubanos y yo no tenía motivos como para no venir con ellos.- elevó sus cejas, mirando hacía la pista donde su amigo bailaba muy bien acompañado de una escultural morena. -Yo le ayudé un poco con el negocio, después de todo lo único que tenía era dinero… y me escondí en el mundo muggle hasta que la guerra terminó.- dejó la segunda piel de limón junto a la otra y volvió a chuparse los dedos. -El resto es historia.-

Una canción especialmente movida se empezó a escuchar, otra risa casi histérica por parte de Isabel, se escuchó desde el otro lado del salón.

-¿Y Narcisa?- alcanzó a preguntar antes que _la negra_, en un terremoto de sus cabellos rizados se les acercara junto a un atractivo moreno de piel canela y ojos intensamente negros.

-Mi _niño_…- le dijo riendo demasiado entusiasmada, -no puedes quedarte sentado toda la noche, ven a bailar, _hombre_…- y le jaló de un brazo, Draco con una media sonrisa se hacía del rogar. Entonces el moreno, que Harry se dio cuenta los había estado mirando gran parte de la noche, se le acercó con sus brillantes ojos negros y le tomaba la mano, jalando también de él.

-Vamos.- le sonrió al rubio con sus blanquísimos dientes y esas sonrisas eternamente alegres, que a Harry le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos con "algo" de molestia.

-Pero…- Draco se dejó levantar por "ese morenito tercermundista", mientras miraba a Isabel. –Potter…-

»¿Se supone que te estás haciendo del rogar?«, pensó Harry mientras lo veía ser "arrastrado" hacia el centro del salón con tanta… ¡tanta facilidad!

-¡No te preocupes!- fue lo único que alcanzó a entender antes de que también él propio Harry fuera literalmente empujado y digo, realmente empujado por la chica hacia donde todos habían confluido para bailar.

Una guitarra iniciaba la canción, junto a otros instrumentos que no pudo reconocer, unos silbidos y las palmas de los que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, le daban un poder intenso al ritmo de la música. Como todas las otras canciones una suave voz cantaba en español, repitiendo "Candela" a lo largo de la melodía (*). No es necesario decir que se encontró estático, mirando a Isabel mover sus caderas anchas y los hombros a un ritmo cadencioso, sus risos vibrando al compás de sus movimientos, casi hipnóticos, girando en torno a Harry deslizando su mano a la altura de sus hombros. Ella creía en Papa Noel si pensaba que lo haría bailar así.

-Lo siento por Draco…- le habló contra la oreja, la música lo suficientemente alta como para no medir el tono de su voz, -pero mi amigo lo mira… desde mucho…- y he hizo un gesto extenso con la mano.

»Claro« pensó Harry, »como si yo no« y esbozo su mejor sonrisa amigable, aunque en su interior pensara en estrangularla.

Entonces Isabel sonriendo le agarró de la cinturilla de sus jeans.

-Mueve… mueve…- le dijo y lo zarandeó de tal forma, que el moreno se sintió como un muñeco de madera, a quien le agitaban por una trizadura. Era una agonía.

Pero más terrible fue cuando ella le murmuró un escueto "así", indicándole hacia atrás, él sabía a quién indicaba y con algo de reticencia levantó la mirada hacia allí, viendo justamente lo que no deseaba ver.

Ya había tachado a los franceses y el francés como idioma, de la lista de cosas que le gustaban. Francia era todo lo lindo que se podía esperar, pero sus habitantes y su flemática lengua no lo eran. Ahora podía añadir a su lista a los cubanos… no, ¡a todos los latinos en general! ¡Malditos calenturientos, ignorantes, sueltos de caderas!

Y aunque Draco le hizo levantar las cejas sorprendido, por lo fluido que movía las caderas, de aquella forma tan cadenciosa, tan incitante, tan apretado contra el moreno… también lo odió por flirtear nuevamente con otro "cualquiera". Ambos dedicándose sonrisitas encantadoramente sugerentes, uno frente al otro, con las piernas casi enredadas, al compás de ese… "ese" movimiento de caderas, como si estuvieran enganchados del cinturón o algo peor. Refregándose, meneándose, bajando un poco para luego subir con frotaciones indecentes. Y Harry entrecerró los ojos, mirando como las manos del cubanito ese, se le deslizaban por sobre los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros del rubio.

Jodido Malfoy y jodida la cubana ésta que insistía en moverle las bisagras. ¡¿Que no entendía que no quería, ni sabía bailar esa mierda de música?!

El toque de otra guitarra finalizaba la canción y Harry se desarmó en una encantadora sonrisa hacia Isabel, disculpándose por no saber bailar.

-Venga, a la siguiente te sueltas más…- ella le guiñó coqueta y Harry pensó en lanzarse de alguna ventana. »¡Vete a la mierda!«, gritó en su mente… con la misma enorme y encantadora sonrisa.

-No lo tortures _negra_.- se acercó Draco, con sus pecaminosas mejillas sonrojadas y el famoso tipejo al lado. –Sabes que los ingleses no acostumbramos a bailar estas cosas…- le dijo, mientras caminaba con Harry de regreso a la mesa. Seguidos de ese par, porque al parecer Antoine, dígase el maldito cubanito muggle, estaba bastante entusiasmado con Malfoy, preguntándole cosas a Isabel en castellano… mientras miraba al rubio con sus protuberantes ojos negros. –Noruega.- dijo de pronto el rubio, tomándose el mojito que Antoine le ofrecía, salido de quien sabe dónde. Confianzudo.

-¿Cómo?- Harry le miró, con el ceño fruncido, un poco molesto con todo, no sabía de qué le hablaba y el cubano no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Que mi madre está en Noruega.- revolvió su mojito con una varillita de plástico transparente, que venía con el trago. -Me lo preguntaste antes.-

-Oh, cierto…- y sonrió, recién dándose cuenta que tenía fruncido el ceño. -¿Y qué hace allí?- tomó un sorbo del trago azucarado, que aún estaba sobre su mesa y notando la mirada intensa de Isabel sobre ambos, que pasaba lentamente de Draco a él.

-Mantiene los negocios que mi padre tenía en el exterior,- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, -textiles, insumos, administrativos, esas cosas.-

Harry le vio abanicarse el rostro con una de sus manos, intentando hacer desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas, seguramente por culpa del baile y el ron. El moreno pensó que era una visión demasiado exquisita para querer hacerla desaparecer.

-Que calor…- y apoyó el vidrio de su vaso contra su mejilla. -¿Está abierto el balcón?- preguntó hacía la morena.

-Claro.- le sonrió ella. Viendo que el rubio se levantaba, Harry lo siguió… ni tonto ni perezoso, no se iba a quedar con Isabel para que lo sacara a hacer el ridículo a la pista, otra vez. Agradeció infinitamente verla retener a Antoine, cuando intentó seguirlos.

* * *

_Marseille_ de noche.

»Hermoso« pensó respirando profundamente, pudiendo sentir claramente el olor del mar. Tal vez si el edificio donde estaban fuera un poco más alto, o quizá si las fabricas delante de ellos no fueran tan imponentes, podrían ver un poco más del muelle desde ahí, las luces de los barcos y el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

Harry se agitó un poco contra la baranda del balcón, sintiendo la brisa helada de la noche.

-¿No te recuerda Inglaterra?- preguntó el rubio suspirando ampliamente.

-No… no mucho, la verdad.-

-…no, claro que no…- lo vio hacer una sonrisa desalentada y melancólica, Harry se acercó un paso hacia Draco e inclinado volvió a poner los antebrazos contra la baranda. Un poco sorprendido comenzó a sentir la tibieza que expelía el cuerpo a su lado.

-Quizás sin la música excesivamente alegre y si hubieran algo más de calles y casas sombrías… quizás si estuviese lloviendo y si oliera a humedad o a esa fábrica de harina de pescado, eso sí me recordaría al puerto de Harwich.- dijo en tono irónico, sabía que Malfoy se había girado a mirarlo y le escucho reír, pero se obligó a mirar hacia el frente, aunque sólo viera una oscura pared en sombras. -Ya veo por qué te gusta Marsella, por qué te gusta Francia.-

-Potter.- Draco se irguió en su sitio y se giró apoyándose de espaldas contra la baranda, sin dejar de mirarle y con una voz ciertamente curiosa.

-¿Mm?- continuaba paseando la vista sobre esa muralla taan atractiva…

-Tengo una duda desde hace algún tiempo. - Harry se volteó a mirarle, con una chispita ansiosa en la mente presintiendo de qué iba aquello. -Recuerdas que te pregunté si ibas a comentar algo sobre mi flirteo con el mesero del Saint Lazare y me dijiste que yo sabía que no.-

-Sí.- Malfoy se arrebujó en la bufanda de hilo, seguramente sintiendo ahora un poco de frio.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con ese chico con el que estabas en el bar, la primera vez que nos reunimos?-

-Algo así…- lo vio asentir.

Guardó silencio, pensando en cómo decirle que era tan gay como él, pero sin sonar desesperado o particularmente interesado. Después de todo, no quería que el rubio se diera cuenta que lo único que deseaba de él, era meterse en sus pantalones… pero viendo que Malfoy no diría nada más, finalmente Harry se enderezó como lo hiciera el rubio y volvió a agradecer esos varios centímetros de más, que separaba sus estaturas.

-Te dije que en Hogwarts tuve problemas para lidiar con ciertas cosas…- Draco volvió a asentir, interesado, -y bueno, después de la guerra tuve la oportunidad de aclarar ciertos asuntos, como que me interesaba follarme a Ginny tanto como a sus propios compañeros de trabajo.- Malfoy abrió muy grande los ojos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con las cejas levantadas. -¿Y lo hiciste?- sonrió divertido.

-No, claro que no.- rio suavemente. -Y no porque no quisiera… pero los Aurores tienen un código de lealtad que ralla lo ridículo. Me habrían descubierto antes de bajarme los pantalones.-

-Joder.- rio a sus anchas, seguramente imaginándoselo. -Entonces está bien.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Me has estado tirando los trastos desde que nos encontramos, pero llevamos casi tres semanas y no has hecho nada más, aparte de mirarme con ganas. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar en que sólo estaba un poco paranoico o que tú realmente eres un Griffindor demasiado inocente… o ridículamente tonto…-

-…-

»Joder«

-Vamos, entremos que ahora tengo frío.-

En cuanto pisaron dentro se escuchó un ¡_rubio_!, a todo grito, que los desplazó a ambos directamente a la pista. No es que quisiera ser la burla de todos, de nuevo, bailando con menos gracia que un palo de escoba, pero la verdad es que… su mente no estaba pensando.

»Me has estado tirando los trastos desde que nos encontramos«.

»Bien Potter«, se dijo con ácida ironía, pero ese: »no has hecho nada«, le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su orgullo. Él había creído que las cosas funcionarían bien si se lo tomaba con calma, pero al parecer la suya era demasiada calma o el rubio era más rápido de lo que había creído.

»Rápido. Si era una de sus virtudes en Hogwarts.«

Harry siempre había creído que después de asegurar un poco el terreno, sorprendería al rubio lanzándosele descaradamente, como león sobre una pobre gacela. Con propuestas indecentes, con su nueva personalidad osada y liberal, para después follárselo hasta la inconsciencia, de todas las posiciones posibles e imposibles. Pero debería haber recordado que es difícil tomar a los Slytherin por sorpresa, sobre todo en esos temas, son demasiado conscientes de su alrededor y de las reacciones que producen en los demás.

Prueba de ello: »No has hecho nada más, aparte de mirarme con ganas«. Un aplauso al niño de oro, por favor.

No sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero se dio cuenta que había estado observando a Draco cuando este se giró y éste le alzó una ceja entre curioso e irónico. Él debía tener cara de pasmado.

Isabel y la morena de John dieron un giro coqueto y enérgico, en cuanto sonó otra de esas canciones pegajosas y llenas de ritmo, de trompetas marcando el paso, timbales de golpes rápidos y guitarras seduciendo.

Su propia cara de aflicción debió ser un poema, porque el rubio rio por lo bajo… sin darse cuenta que Antoine caminaba hacia él, por suerte Isabel atajó al latino en último momento. El morenito gracioso y danzarín, había perdido contra él y eso que Harry no había "hecho nada" a consideración del rubio. Joder, que fuerte le habían pegado sus palabras, justo en su orgullo de Héroe, en su masculinidad recalcitrante. En su virtud de macho. ¡Él había hecho de todo!

-Vamos que no es tan difícil.- Draco se le acercó cogiéndole la mano y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia el centro. El moreno se dejó llevar, inadvertidamente y a pesar de la horrible experiencia anterior.

El pasmo debía seguir allí… porque en lugar de intentar evitar la vergüenza de bailar como Pinocho, lo único que sintió fue una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la columna hasta el vello de su nuca. Consciente de que Draco "sabía" de su calenturienta mente y aun así tomaba su mano.

-Soy un negado y no tengo coordinación.- trató de excusarse, intentando no sonar nervioso, -Podría pisarte.-

-No necesitas mover mucho los pies, Potter.-

Y Harry lo miraba y en lo único que podía pensar es en que Draco sabía… sabía… y tal vez, incluso ahora pudiera leerlo en sus ojos, en sus manos sudorosas, en la atracción de sus cuerpos. Y a pesar de que el rubio sabía su secreto, le tentaba con la sensualidad de ese baile lleno de pasiones, instinto y sensaciones primitivas.

Sí, porque la música le sonó de pronto a algo caliente, energética, a agitarse y sudar, a abrirse al movimiento, sintiendo el calor y la euforia de la gente a su alrededor, girando y sacudiéndose, riendo. Sobre todo riendo. La música le subía por las piernas, pero no sabía cómo moverse… y Draco estaba ahí, frente a él, moviendo las caderas y la cintura, bamboleándose, mientras sus pies seguían el armónico paso en un desplazamiento corto y continuo.

Malfoy le marcaba el compás, contándole el un, dos, tres, pero Harry estaba embobado con su pelvis y su cintura delgada.

-Vamos Potter, no seas patoso.- el rubio se le acercó lo suficiente para tomarle de las manos y ponerlas sobre sus propias caderas, Harry tragó duro, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de la tela del jeans, la costura del bolsillo contra sus palmas sudorosas y el movimiento izquierda-derecha de esas caderas. Después de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, pero seguro fueron sólo segundos, Malfoy llevó sus manos a las cinturillas del pantalón de Harry y sus cuerpos más juntos de lo que habían estado antes, siguieron el uno-dos-tres, obligándole a seguir el ritmo.

-Mira, si el _niño_ está bailando.- rio Isabel, dando sus conocidos giros y descaderamientos cerca de ellos, arrastrado a Antoine que sonrió débilmente. Harry deseó poder soltar un: leru leru.

-Sólo necesitaba un buen profesor.- se atrevió a decir Harry, con la voz grave, el calor sofocante de la música y de su cuerpo sudoroso siguiendo sincronizado sus movimientos y sintiendo como a veces, su barbilla se rozaba suavemente contra la mejilla o la oreja del rubio.

-Ya ves, podría hacer bailar hasta a un mono.- y sintió una de sus risas arrogantes.

-¡Hey!- le espetó fingidamente molesto, dándose la oportunidad de apretar la totalidad de sus dedos en la turgencia de su carne.

-Sin desconcentrarse…- le dijo antes de hacerle girar a ambos en su sitio, obligando a Harry a empujarle más contra él. Apretándolo para no soltarse, para no perder el ritmo, ni el calor…

Pero ahora, sin espacio entre ambos, lo podía sentir. Sentir, en toda la extensión de la palabra. El hueso de su cadera, su abdomen, su pecho, sus piernas moviéndose contra las suyas; podía sentir sus muslos rozarse, sentir su pelvis, sus cabellos rubios acariciarle la barbilla y el cuello, sentir su olor, su calor… ese calor que le hacía sudar y respirar pesadamente. Podía sentir su presencia, espesando la sangre dentro de sus venas.

Malfoy los hizo girar nuevamente y Harry se sintió lo suficientemente tentado como para deslizar sus manos hacia atrás, moviendo los dedos a través de la tela, de las costuras, rozando con las yemas ansiosas el borde de los bolsillos traseros. Allí donde Antoine antes había llegado. Quiso apretarlo contra él… tragó duro…

Lo cierto es que con todo ese movimiento, ya estaba caliente y sus pensamientos llenos de Draco Malfoy se iban hacia "allí", hacia su entrepierna acogida contra las caderas del rubio. Toda su mente se iba hacia allí y si no se controlaba comenzaría a ponerse duro. Tan sólo pensar en ello, le dio un tirón. ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Harry bailaba ya casi mecánicamente, aspirando el olor de ese cabello rubio agitarse por el movimiento, sintiendo cómo se rozaban sus caderas siguiendo la armonía incitante de la música; de pronto descubrió el sonido de la guitarra sonar en primer plano y su estómago se apretó anticipando el final de la canción. El dulce dolor de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, tan accesible, le impedían sentir resignación. Draco sabía que quería con él, que le tenía ganas desde el inicio, deslizó sus manos hacía la delgada cintura del rubio, moviendo la derecha hacia la curva de su espalda y le apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo se iban acabando las agudas notas de la guitarra.

Casi de común acuerdo sus pies se fueron deteniendo y ambos se quedaron de pie, inmóviles y juntos, apretados en los brazos del otro, esperando una nueva canción, un nuevo movimiento, una nueva palabra o una nueva concesión.

-No soy idiota, pero no pensé que te interesaría.- le susurró al oído, después de despejar el cabello rubio de la oreja con sus labios. Rozando tentadoramente esa piel aterciopelada.

-Quizá sólo eres un poco Hufflepuff.- suspiró largamente en respuesta.

Una trompeta comenzó a sonar iniciando una nueva melodía, antes que la guitarra se extinguiera del todo. Ésta no era una canción demasiado alegre o demasiado movida, pero era suficiente para que Harry comenzara el un, dos, tres de sus pies. Sin soltar al rubio, le obligó a moverse con él… como si quisiera obligarlo a todo con él.

Las manos de Malfoy se deslizaron sin vacilación del borde de su jeans, hacia el interior de sus bolsillos traseros.

-Es que siempre somos nosotros quienes damos el primer paso.- se hizo hacia atrás, sus ojos plateados le miraron con suficiencia.

-No pensé que se notaría tanto.- se permitió sonreír honestamente pillado.

-Ya sabes, soy todo un espécimen. Lo raro habría sido que no te interesara, entonces si serías un tonto.-

Harry se permitió reír a sus anchas, atrayendo al rubio hundió su cabeza en su cuello, oliendo su piel, su colonia, su sudor, la esencia de su cuerpo. Dándose cuenta que todas las sensaciones confluían en algún profundo lugar dentro de su pecho.

Pensando en ello, lo tonto era pasar más de cuatro años obsesionado con él, con las ganas de follarse a su peor enemigo, casi cinco años con la mente empapada de su recuerdo, de verlo follar con medio Hogwarts, mientras él se deshacía en insultos contra él. Porque era un chupa pollas. El único problema era que había chupado todas, menos la suya.

Oh, sí, quería hacerlo, quería follárselo… quería correrse en su boca, comerle la polla… hundir su nariz en su ombligo, lamer sus piernas… gemir contra su oído, contra su boca, susurrarle un necesitado "Draco". Sintió esa deliciosa punzada entre las piernas y extenderse hacia su estómago.

Suspiro largamente, deslizando los labios por su cuello… percibiendo la suavidad contra su boca. Y el sonido del bajo se acompasó a los latidos de su corazón. El movimiento de sus pies era automático y todo le pareció extenderse, como si la música llevara sonando muchísimo rato al mismo son, mientras ambos se balanceaban abrazados, en un eterno movimiento sincrónico. Una misma danza de sus cuerpos rozándose, lenta, perezosa, llena de preámbulo.

-No te duermas.- escucho suavemente en su oído.

-No me duermo…- levantó la cabeza, un poco aletargado. No estaba dormido, estaba embriagado.

Malfoy se apartó suavemente aún entre los brazos de Harry, para girar su cuerpo y apoyar la espalda contra su pecho, siguiendo el ritmo del paso, descansó su cabeza contra la mejilla del moreno, lo mismo que el trasero contra sus caderas. Tal vez no había sido a propósito, pero el moreno suspiró con ansiedad, mientras depositaba sus enormes manos en las estrechas caderas de su compañero, tan angostas que eran un pecado en sí.

Harry pronto comprendió que no podría acostumbrarse al inicio de ese nuevo vaivén, no podría sólo bailar mecánicamente sintiéndolo de aquella manera y su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar por sí mismo, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura, acariciando de vez en cuando ese abdomen por sobre la camiseta. A veces deslizando sus dedos hacia los costados de aquella cálida figura o hacia el borde de sus pantalones… sintiendo cómo su propia carne se calentaba y ardía allí donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Cómo le hormigueaba el estómago al sentir las manos de Malfoy pasearse sobre sus antebrazos y manos. Cómo tiraba allí abajo cada vez que rozaba su entrepierna contra aquel deseado culo.

Inclinó la cabeza rozando los labios contra la oreja del rubio, deslizando su labio inferior por el borde del pabellón. Suspiró contra su oído antes de apretar las caderas contra su trasero, sintiendo el rozamiento más intenso, las punzadas más dulces… los tirones directamente sobre su polla, toda su mente, su sangre, sus terminales nerviosos estaban en su polla… y ya se estaba poniendo duro, realmente duro.

Su respiración era dificultosamente pesada y sabía que Draco la sentía en su oído.

-Potter…- en la nube que tenía atrapada su mente, alcanzó a distinguir su apellido, saliendo de su boca, con voz deseosa.

Sus brazos lo apretaron y se empujó automáticamente hacía adelante y Malfoy dejó cualquier cosa similar al baile y comenzó a frotarse decididamente contra su polla visiblemente erecta. Harry estaba duro como nunca, caliente y húmedo… podría apostar a que el pequeño-gran Harry ya estaba lagrimeado. Ya estaba anticipando.

Agradecía que las luces fueran suaves y que tuviera los ojos cerrados, porque seguramente estarían montando el gran show cuando Draco se empujó, con frotaciones incluidas, contra él y terminaron retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Malfoy terminó girando el rostro hacia él con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, permitiéndole mirar ese recordado rostro especialmente pálido, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello platinado en el tono perfecto, con los labios turgentes, rojos y de formas incomparables, con su olor a colonia exclusiva y a su cuerpo. Y Harry dejó escapar la respiración, que no sabía que tenía atascada en la garganta.

-Potter…- balbuceó en el mismo tono de antes. Necesidad.

-Joder…- le atrapó el rostro y girándolo lo suficiente le besó, con ardor en las entrañas, con la boca ansiosa atrapándole los labios, para chuparlos y morderlos, para tironearlos un poco y obligarle a abrir la boca, para besarle hasta los dientes, para morderle y frotarse contra su lengua y su paladar.

Se fundió en ese anhelado, deseado, desesperadamente necesitado beso, en esa lujuria hecha carne, jadeando en algo parecido a la agonía, porque estaba caliente y la boca de Malfoy sólo le pronosticaba incinerarle vivo. Mezclando sus salivas e intercambiando gemidos. Apenas alcanzó a aspirar algo de aire, cuando volvió a besarlo, metiéndole la lengua y absorbiendo su aliento.

Una mano en su mejilla lo volvió a la realidad.

-Mierda…- murmuró contra los labios del rubio, sin saber cuándo subió su mano hasta la nuca de Malfoy, entonces le acarició el cabello que se había enredado entre sus dedos. -Estoy duro… y quiero follarte…- lo escuchó y lo sintió jadear, –necesito… necesito follarte…-

-Vámonos.-

De alguna forma llegaron hasta los baños del pub y a trompicones se metieron en un cubículo para desaparecerse.

* * *

¡Ajá! ¿Quién quiere zarandearme por cortarlo en la mejor parte? Yo estoy que le interrumpo el polvo a Potter por ser tan lerdo =/

(*) "Buena Vista Social Club": si alguien quiere una muestra de la música que ambienta los desastrosos movimientos de Potter pueden escuchar "Candela", "El cuarto de tula" y "El carretero". Recomiendo este conjunto completamente, son una verdadera Institución; sobre todo Ibrahim Ferrer =D

¡Ok! ¿Me merezco un comentario? =)


	10. Chapter 10

Para los que se quedaron con las ganas la semana pasada: ¡lemon! ¡Yuhuu!

¡Démosle a Potter unas grandes felicitaciones! =D

* * *

En cuanto sintió suelo bajo sus pies, la luz amarillenta de una lámpara cercana se encendió mágicamente, no alcanzó a mirar nada más porque el rubio le atrapó la boca en un beso ansioso, que compartió con desespero mientras le quitaba la bufanda de hilo, que a esas alturas colgaba suelta y desarreglada. La dejó caer al suelo, junto a la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba en la mano, mientras le besaba el cuello, mordiéndole allí donde sabía estaba la yugular. En una respuesta casi automática le oyó gemir…

-Ven, apúrate…- murmuró algo más agitado, agarrando del cinturón a Harry para arrastrarlo seguramente a su cuarto. Caminaron de espaldas a Draco, besándose y tocándose todo lo que alcanzaban a manosearse, mordiendo, gimiendo, quitándose los zapatos y sacándole aparatosamente la camiseta a Harry, mientras avanzaban por un pasillo.

Aquellos ojos grises, ahora parecían negros tal vez por la pupila dilatada o la neblina de la excitación, como fuera, Harry se enamoró de esa expresión perdida y entregada. Eran lascivia pura.

Entonces él tuvo el delicioso gusto de observar al rubio, en el preciso instante en el que éste miraba su pecho y deslizaba sus manos de dedos pálidos sobre sus morenos pectorales, tan bien definidos y fuertes, acariciando y jalando a tientas las tetillas erectas. Draco lamió sus labios mientras se fascinaba con la morena piel bajo sus palmas abiertas, extendidas sobre todo su torso. Esa simple sensación de ser deseado, era demasiado poderosa.

Sabedor de tal dominio, se inclinó sobre el rubio y volvió a tomar sus labios. Usurpando cada una de sus palabras, apropiándose de todos sus gemidos y absorbiendo la totalidad de sus gestos.

Sediento de su calor, el moreno deslizó sus manos conquistadoras superado los bolsillos traseros del jeans del rubio y metió sus dedos entre sus piernas, sintiendo las formas voluptuosas, la viciosa sensación de esa zona pecaminosa y llena de promesas No podía esperar a llegar. No podía esperar a saborear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance… el ardor de la primera vez. El fuego de la meta y el moreno estiró el brazo todo lo posible entre aquellas hermosas piernas y apretó sus dedos allí. Allí. Malfoy cerró los ojos y las manos en el pecho arañaron su piel y lo empujaron contra la pared y lo obligaron a más.

Gimiendo con el rostro hundido en su cuello, el rubio levantó una de sus piernas para dejarle espacio a tocar, a tentar, a delirar, aun cuando era difícil con los pantalones estorbando; pero Harry presionó y frotó todo lo que pudo. Se detuvo cuando la tensión en su entrepierna le dijo que era un desperdicio correrse así y ahí, cuando ni siquiera se habían desnudado.

Con el soporte de la pared, Harry tomó a Draco de las piernas y lo levantó… la polla dura que chocó contra su estomago, le hizo gemir con genuina sorpresa, con halago, con liberación. Allí había deseo mutuo y genuino.

El rubio volvió a caerle sobre la boca, besándole con fuerza y enredando esas piernas interminables en sus caderas. Él sintió su atractiva ligereza.

-…tu cama…- le susurró agitado, lamiéndole el labio inferior.

-Esa puerta…- le indicó a medias con la mano izquierda, sin permitir que el moreno dejara de besarlo o acariciarlo.

Aun cuando no tenía ni la más mínima gota de sangre en su cerebro para hacer trabajar sus funciones intelectuales, Harry logró entrar a la habitación a la carrera, pateando la puerta, besando y trastabillando incluso; hasta caer sobre la cama con una exhalación de ganas contenidas y comiéndole la boca al rubio como si se le fuera la vida en ello. O como si quisiera robarle la suya. Se apretó dolorosamente contra su boca, maltratando sus labios con cada movimiento, con cada intensa succión… había algo tan delicioso con su saliva, con la suave y lúbrica sensación de su carne, con el dulce calor de su respiración, que estaba intoxicado.

Dominado por el tacto.

Tan sometido que ya no era necesario más preámbulo, ni más besos, ni más manoseo, ni frotaciones de ningún tipo, porque era obvio que su cerebro no estaba funcionando. Y es que en otras circunstancias se habría asustado de ese instinto violento al quitarle la camiseta, al jalarle los pantalones con ropa interior y todo… y cuando intentó volver a besarle con furia, un par de dedos pálidos le taparon sutilmente los labios. Apenas había sido un gesto y sintió escalofriante cómo se le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo. Como un simple instante de claridad, mientras Harry sentía su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas, como una taquicardia fervorosa. Bombeando sangre frenética hacia la garganta… y sus caderas casi se movían solas de anticipación, su cuerpo temblaba y jadeaba como un perro.

Todo su cuerpo era expresión de depravación, de agitación e inmediatez, pero Draco apenas y levantó la cabeza para besarle suavemente, para masajear sus labios y deslizar su lengua tentativa para que estas se rozaran sutilmente, como un bálsamo tranquilizante. Entonces apuró un par de besos cortos sobre sus labios, para luego recostarse.

-Estás muy vestido...- susurró suspirando.

Harry se quedó un instante inmutable tan sólo admirando su boca roja e hinchada, visiblemente maltratada, antes de bajarse de la cama y quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer. Suspiró aliviado al sentir su polla libre de la ropa y sin la presión del jeans sobre sus huevos, ya desnudo regresó a la cama y se arrodilló nuevamente entre esas hermosas piernas. Una vez allí, en aquella favorecedora posición frente al rubio, pudo distinguir un dibujo bastante grande bajo su ombligo y apenas sobre la rubia mata de vello púbico que coronaba su miembro duro, erecto y recostado hacia su cadera derecha. Estirando su mano con una lentitud pasmosa, acarició la base de ese tronco duro y los testículos.

Draco se arqueó y gimió duro.

-Potter, Potter…- le llamó con insistencia, estirando los brazos para que se inclinara sobre él. –Apúrate…- el rubio le agarró la polla en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, Harry gruñó cerrando los ojos y le apartó las manos tomándolo de las muñecas.

-No lo hagas o voy a correrme…- tragó con dificultad, sintiendo que la saliva se le acumulaba en la boca. Como si algo demasiado dulce se derritiera en su lengua. -Lubricante…- volvió a tragar.

Draco paseó sus ojos con expresión desorbitada desde su armario hasta su mesita de noche, hacia donde estiró su mano derecha y viendo que sus dedos ni siquiera tocaban el pomo de la cajonera, el moreno se alargó hasta él para abrir.

Y habría preferido no mirar, pero extendido su cuerpo como estaba, Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y vio su polla larga, gruesa, hinchada, de piel tirante, venas sobresalientes, cabeza oscura y goteando, más cerca del rostro del rubio de lo que hubiese deseado en esos momentos. Con lasciva nitidez pudo leer en el gesto aprehensivo de Draco cómo se abstenía de tocarla o de lamer la gota lechosa que se escurría de su pequeño orificio.

-Si no te apuras voy a patearte…- gimió, al parecer hipnotizado por el líquido pre seminal que resbalaba hacia el frenillo de esa hermosa cabeza brillante.

-A la mierda…- sin encontrar nada en el cajón, él volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones y se metió tres dedos a la boca. La abundancia de saliva se escurrió por su palma y cuando los sintió lo suficiente resbalosos se inclinó sobre el rubio y le dio un beso corto.

-Vamos, vamos…- le alentó besándolo también, haciendo los besos mas largos y profundos.

El primer dedo se deslizó sin mayor problema a través del anillo del ano hacia el apretado interior y Harry se deleitó al ver a Malfoy abrir las piernas con desesperación, con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos empuñando el plumón de la cama. Probó con un segundo dígito, metiéndolos y sacándolos un par de veces, separándolos un poco para extender los músculos. El tercer dedo lo metió casi por costumbre, tan sólo un par de segundos metiendo y sacando, sintiendo al rubio empujarse inconsciente e insistentemente hacia él, antes de considerar que la excesiva tensión y la dolorosa sensibilidad en su miembro, podría ser nociva para su salud y su desempeño.

Moviendo sus caderas ligeramente hacia el encuentro, Draco entre abrió los ojos cuando sintió que era levantado de las piernas y quedaba con las rodillas sobre los hombros del moreno, un poco aplastado y doblado contra la cama. Harry apenas y pasó algo más de saliva sobre su polla, ansioso de toda acción, lleno de expectativas y con la mano un poco temblorosa, la dirigió contra su rosada entrada y se empujó.

…Por un segundo tuvo el morboso gusto de ver su cabeza penetrar, desaparecer dentro de ese delicioso orificio. Observar cómo presionaba y finalmente cedía la carne alrededor de su pene. Escuchar el leve sonido húmedo y el rozar de piel contra piel. Observar frente a sus ojos la lúbrica fantasía que guardaba su cabeza, de esa primera vez. Ahora real. Ahora táctil. La ilusión convertida en verdad. Entonces enfocó su mirada un poco más abajo y vio el rostro de Draco Malfoy, sonrojado y respirando agitadamente por la boca. Era Dionisio sumergido en los placeres.

Siguió entrando, suavemente, intentando acostumbrarse a la presión y una vez que sintió sus testículos chocar contra las sedosas nalgas del rubio, comenzó el vaivén. Despacio, inicialmente, adornado de gemidos y jadeos excitados. Aquello lo estaba matando y recién había comenzado.

-Mierda… Potteer…- le encajó las uñas en los hombros, azuzándole a ir más rápido.

»Jodeeeeeer« pensó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no podía correrse antes que el rubio.

Apretó los dientes y buscó el ángulo indicado hacia el frente.

Había visto la posición exacta de la próstata en un libro de anatomía cuando todavía estaba en Hogwarts y siempre lograba dar con ella, »y no sé por qué estoy pensando en libros de anatomía justo ahora« pensó con la mandíbula apretada, los músculos tensos, buscando enterrarse más allá de lo posible. Sus movimientos decididamente enérgicos ya estaban haciendo chocar el cabecero de la cama contra la pared, acompañando los sensuales sonidos de sus cuerpos con el eco sordo de la madera crujiendo y golpeando.

Ya estaban fuera de control alguno… y con los brazos extendidos apoyándose a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio y las rodillas del hombre tocando su mejilla sudorosa, Harry sólo pensaba en buscar ese maldito punto de gloria.

-¡Ohhh!… _monDieu_…- ¡Bingo! -Ahí Potter, ahí, ahíahí…- Draco se mordió tan fuerte el labio inferior, que Harry pensó que se lo había roto.

Aguantando la respiración y apretando la mandíbula y los dientes, el rubio dejó caer una de sus piernas hasta la cintura del moreno y la apretó como si con ello pudiese prolongar el brillante y espeso placer. Ese punto era electricidad pura y lo hacía temblar como una hoja, ahogándose en la necesidad de sentirlo más fuerte. Más intenso. Gimoteaba desesperado, girando la cabeza a un y otro lado, jadeando y boqueando y soltando un atado de seseantes palabras en francés que a Harry se le antojaron increíblemente estimulantes, como si esas 'Ss' le vibraran en el estomago o le danzaran como una caricia por la piel.

Tragó duro y se inclinó hacia él, intentando no cambiar demasiado de ángulo y lamió su mejilla sonrojada, con ganas de probar todo su cuerpo mojado.

-Gime Draco…- le susurró, sin ser consciente ya de qué hacía su cuerpo y qué procesaba su nublada mente.

Tomándole de las caderas, Harry empujó especialmente fuerte y certero, recibiendo como respuesta al pálido cuerpo arqueándose de forma sorprendente, con la cabeza hacia atrás, tenso como una cuerda, con esos cortos gemiditos y sonidos del fondo de su garganta, apretando la pantorrilla contra la espalda del moreno y haciéndole penetrar más fuerte. Sus brazos se agitaron y se presionaron contra el plumón. Encantador.

-¡Ahhh!, _oui, ¡oui!_… _merde, plus dur_… ¡_plus dur!_…- su voz descontrolada sonaba fuerte en la habitación, unida a su respiración angustiosa… como si estuviera sufriendo de placer.

Harry podía sentir cómo Draco se iba poniendo cada vez más rígido, apretando los brazos, las piernas, los músculos y por supuesto, presionando al rededor de su miembro que entraba y salía frenética, penetrándole de manera profunda y errática. Dejando de fondo, entre los gimoteos del rubio y sus propios jadeos… un caliente sonido de humedad y el golpe seco de sus huevos chocando contra su culo voluptuoso.

Y no eran sólo las corruptas formas, ni los impúdicos movimientos de su cuerpo, sus reacciones también eran equiparables: su encantadora polla goteaba vacilante y las pequeñas lágrimas lechosas, se deslizaban por su abdomen hacia su pecho basto y suave… y la humedad del propio sudor las hacia avanzar hacia el huequito bajo la garganta, entre ambas clavículas. Y ese detalle era una cosa ridícula, que debería pasar desapercibida bajo la nebulosa del placer carnal, pero él admiraba cada porción de éxtasis grabándolo y categorizándolo en su mente, guardándolo como valiosa posesión. Como un recuerdo precioso.

Un hilillo de saliva bajó por la barbilla de Harry y cayó cerca del ombligo, uniéndose inesperadamente al camino de sudor y líquido pre seminal.

Morbosamente su boca se empapaba de saliva pensando en el semen de Malfoy, en hacerlo correrse, en el apogeo del clímax y la esencia del orgasmo. Era un pensamiento desequilibrante. Y él estaba llegando a su límite.

Se iba a correr.

Aparatosamente le frotó el abdomen, humedecida la mano de saliva y pre seminal, tomó la polla de Draco tirando de ella sin mucha consideración, masturbándole rápido y fuerte, frotándole con poca delicadeza el frenillo, presionando el dedo en el orificio… estimulándolo con intensidad, haciendo lo posible por acercar su eyaculación.

Si no se apuraba se iba a correr antes que Draco y era en todo lo que podía pensar. Su mente era un halo nuboso y su cuerpo se movía por sí sólo, como poseído… sus caderas y su mano derecha.

Gimoteos angustiosos y desesperados se le colaban por los oídos y Harry solo apretaba la mandíbula, aguantando su propia liberación.

-_Je me_- ¡oh!Merlín…me voy-

-Draco…- y sus paredes se apretaron tan dolorosamente, su ano cerrándose en torno suyo.

En otro momento podría haberse sorprendido de la fuerza, del poder de un cuerpo padeciente, pero ese no era el caso y para Harry fue como si se le cerrara el mundo y un jalón increíblemente intenso y poderoso lo hubiese tirado desde el ombligo hacia el centro de sus bolas. Provocándole una exhalación gutural y un poco animal, terminando sin fuerzas, viendo estrellas y brillos blancos. Sintiendo como si realmente se le hubiese ido el alma en la eyaculación. Sin saber si aún estaba vivo. Quizá hasta y vería a Dumbledore saludándole desde el "otro lado".

Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose pesado. No creía haberse quedado dormido o inconsciente, pero algo le decía que había pasado un tiempo considerable. Un poco más despierto de ese extraño letargo, se descubrió todavía sobre Malfoy, entre sus piernas y percibiendo el estomago resbaloso por los fluidos y el sudor.

Sólo entonces sintió una mano acariciarle el cabello de la nuca, provocándole un electrizante escalofrío. Sin ser muy consciente de nada se encontró riendo suavemente, como un gato mimado que ronronea por instinto. Finalmente abrió sus ojos al sentir su aliento chocar contra el cuello de Malfoy, en donde tenía el rostro recargado.

-¿Ha pasado mucho rato?- preguntó frotando su mejilla contra la piel blanca de ese basto cuello, ambos estaban desnudos y sin cubrirse sobre la cama, pero Harry a pesar de sentirse un poco entumido y acalambrado, prefería quedarse allí, entre esos brazos y piernas cálidas.

-Creo que no.- suspiró Malfoy lánguido, su voz sonaba un poco gastada y la mente de Harry recordó esos gemidos espasmódicos y los jadeos graves. -Necesito mi varita o una buena ducha.-

-Espera…- y se movió sólo lo suficiente para alcanzar con la punta de sus dedos, una pierna del pantalón que colgaba de la cama, revisó el largo bolsillo oculto y sacó su varita. Un encantamiento de limpieza y esa cosa gelatinosa que tenían en el estómago desapareció.

Harry regresó a su cómoda posición sobre el rubio.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo así?-

-Todo lo que pueda.- sonrió besándole el cuello con una caricia suave.

-Ya recuerdo por qué detesto a los Gryffindors.- comentó con un divertido sarcasmo. -Son tan empalagosos.-

-Este empalagoso necesita el descanso del guerrero… y ya verás cuán Gryffindor puedo ser.-

-Ya, ¿en serio?- se mofó.

-Si.- y su voz sonaba somnolienta.

-No te duermas, Potter, me estas aplastando y necesito cerrar las piernas, las tengo entumecidas.- escuchó un "mmh" no muy atento. –Potter.- advirtió.

Sus labios reptaron desde su cuello hasta la boca de Malfoy, donde lo besaron hasta cansarse. Hasta que no hubo más contacto, ni sabor, ni saliva, ni recodo sin explorar y poseer. Y el moreno habría comenzado a frotar sus caderas contra las del rubio, pero aún se sentía demasiado desmadejado. Draco gimió quedo.

-Está bien…- se separó lo suficiente para caer a un lado. -Vamos a descansar un rato.- levantó las cobijas y se metió dentro, arrastrando al rubio con él, a quien abrazó por la espalda haciendo cucharita.

-¿No podemos dormir como gente normal?- comentó con voz entre fastidiada y divertida, Harry estaba seguro que sonreía.

-Deja de quejarte.- dijo con voz somnolienta, acariciando el abdomen del rubio, deslizó los dedos bajo su ombligo. -¿Desde cuándo tienes tatuajes?- parecía más dormido que despierto.

-Desde que he podido hacer mi vida por mi mismo.- las caricias parecían arrullar al rubio, quien terminó por bajar su mano y tomar la suya descansando ambas allí donde tenía el dibujo.

-¿Es un dragón?- preguntó besándole un hombro, recordando en la miraba fugaz que le había dado. Draco respondió con un "mmh" de afirmación. -¿Tienes más?- siguió acariciándole con los dedos y dándole besos cortos sobre el hombro.

-¿Por qué?- se giró lo suficiente para quedar medio de espaldas en la cama y poder mirarlo.

-Curiosidad.- se inclinó y besó sus labios en un masajeo corto pero intenso, mientras deslizaba su mano sujeta por la del rubio hacia el costado de su cadera. No iba a decirle que le ponían caliente esas cosas, en especial en su cuerpo.

-Espero que no te molesten, Santurrón Potter- lo miró con su conocida suficiencia, -porque sino vas a tener que agarrar tus cosas e irte por donde llegaste.-

-Todo mientras no sea la cara de Salazar Slytherin saludando, tatuado en tu trasero.- bromeó besándolo de nuevo. Mierda, como adoraba acariciar esos labios suaves, estrujarlos y saborearlos. Eran verdaderamente adictivos.

-No lo había pensado.- sonrió contra su boca, presionando la turgencia de su labios. -Estoy tatuado y agujereado.-

-Oh, eso suena muy erótico.- lo miró sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba su cabello y lo situaba tras su oreja izquierda, quería verlos. -Pero no he visto nada salvo el Dragón.-

-Están desvanecidos, necesito mi varita.- y puso cara de genialidad. -Pero tú querías dormir, ¿no?- se giró regresando a la posición anterior. -Tu supuesto descanso del guerrero… y yo que pensé que el niño-que-vivió-y-venció daba guerra hasta la muerte, como todo buen Gryffindor.- sonrió.

-Muy gracioso, rubio y sólo necesito reponer fuerzas, no pegarme una maratón de sueño.-

-Te doy veinte minutos, Potter y espero que estés listo o empezaré sin ti.- Harry rió.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver eso.-

»Y no hay verdad mayor que esa«. Porque si hubiese podido habría pagado por tener a su eterno Draco Malfoy maniobrando sobre él, masturbándolo y empalándose para follarse contra su polla, mientras se jalaba su propio miembro; en una visión invaluablemente lujuriosa, caliente, orgásmica de por sí. Y las maquinaciones de su mente eran ardorosamente vívidas, porque ya sentía que se le estaba acumulando la abrasadora sangre allí abajo, prendiéndole como un fogón.

-Y espero ver el resto de tus tatuajes.- le susurró en el oído con la voz grave, antes de atrapar su lóbulo entre los labios y descender por su cuello, besando y dejando un caminito de humedad. Al parecer iba a estar listo antes de tiempo.

-Están a buen resguardo…- murmuró suave girándose un poco hacia el moreno, exponiendo su cuello a las caricias. La mano que aún estaba sobre su bajo vientre continuó acariciándole por sobre el tatuaje y un poco hacia el costado mas accesible. -Te mueves demasiado para estar descansando, Potter…- gimió suave descubriendo que en algún punto sobre su yugular era particularmente sensible.

-Sólo me pregunto- las punzadas y esos extraños calambres cerca y en su miembro, a esas alturas ya no eran novedad, -dónde podrán estar.-

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto?- Draco lo miró unos instantes, con sus brillantes e intensos ojos antes de acercar a Potter y besarlo. -Son sólo dibujos.-

-Porque son dibujos sobre tu piel- apretó sus caderas contra el trasero del rubio, haciendo notar su incipiente dureza, -y el sólo pensarlo me pone caliente- sintió a Malfoy tragar duro, antes de recibir un beso profundo y sensual, -porque todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me excita,- hablaba contra su boca, a veces intercalando besos y palabras y suspiros, -me nublo de la ansiedad por tocarte, por besarte, por poner mi polla dentro de ti.- despacio estaba frotando su pene contra una de las nalgas de Draco, suavemente, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el platinado cabello y la otra se paseaba por su abdomen, por su ombligo, hacia sus costados hasta bajar por su muslo, a veces en círculos o en deslizamientos sutiles.

»Porque quiero venirme tantas veces y tan dentro tuyo, que quiero que me sientas para siempre en ti« dijo su mente, al tiempo que veía a Draco mordiéndose el labio inferior y gemir.

-Ostendo vipera.- dijo entonces. -Exhibeo capitis, Exhibeo cuspis.- Harry se detuvo, mirándolo con expresión perdida. -Tu varita, maldición… Ostendo vipera, no me hagas esperar.- Harry sabía que su varita no estaba ahí, pero fue lo primero que tocó su mano al buscarla sobre la cama. Quizás la había invocado sin darse cuenta, pero no le importó demasiado. -Apunta sobre mi espalda.- Malfoy le dejó un poco de espacio.

-Ostendo vipera.-

Harry miraba inquisitivo la piel blanca de la espalda, sobre la sensual curva de su hombro, sobre su omóplato y sus costados, esperando ver revelado aquello que la intimidad de Draco resguardaba celosamente. Acarició la piel depositando besos, detallando con los dedos los leves relieves de esa espalda fibrosa, entonces vio una manchita negruzca expandirse desde la vértebra más protuberante, aquella que separaba el cuello y la espalda del rubio. Draco se alejó un poco de Harry y se apartó el cabello de la nuca. La manchita negra comenzó a extenderse a través de su espina dorsal, por sobre sus vertebras hacia el cuello y hacia su cintura. Harry no debió esperar mucho para darse cuenta que se detallaba la ondulante piel de una serpiente en negro y una variada escala de verdes.

Draco se removió sobre la cama, arqueando suavemente la espalda.

-Presiona tus labios sobre ella.- le dijo, tomando la mano de Harry y tirando de él para que acercara el rostro a su espalda. -Tócala con tu lengua.- le insistió.

Harry supuso que eso ya lo habría hecho con algún otro hombre, seguramente mago, ya que la serpiente se movía con inquietante sensualidad sobre la pálida piel. Se acercó a la columna del rubio, distinguiendo con claridad las escamas verdosas de ese bicho mágico y posó sus labios en un beso tentativo, suave y corto. Presionó sus labios sintiendo cómo la magia del dibujo vibraba contra ellos, sintiendo el movimiento y el zumbido de la energía cosquillear sobre la piel de su boca. Escuchó a Malfoy casi ronronear y entonces besó de nuevo, esta vez deslizando la punta de su lengua a través del lomo de la serpiente.

Harry podría decir que la sensación fue como la de tocar con la lengua cualquier maquina muggle accionada por motor. Era estremecedor, electrizante. Infinitamente erótico. Siguió besando y lamiendo a lo largo de la espalda, viendo en el cuello de Draco la cabeza de aquella víbora moviéndose a cada lado como si intentara girarse para mirarle. A veces sacando su silenciosa lengua bífida alcanzando con ella la nuca de Malfoy, rozando el límite donde comenzaba su platinado cabello.

Podía sentir cómo el rubio languidecía bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo, ronroneando a veces, temblando bajo la sensualidad de las caricias, con el sigilo de la caliente humedad de su lengua perfilando los contornos de su columna, descendiendo con su boca ardiente hacia la curva de su espalda, en donde se dedicó a agasajar al animal que se retorcía bajo los rasguños de sus dientes que buscaban morderlo con suavidad.

La serpiente se retorcía con fuerza, como si la tuviesen atrapada, desbordándose del angosto espacio de la espina dorsal, mientras Draco arqueaba su espalda excitado, dejándole a Harry la hermosa visión de su trasero presionarse contra su pecho. Mirando hacia abajo pudo distinguir la cola viperina desaparecer entre la redondez de sus nalgas.

-Se mueve mucho…- le susurró contra la serpiente mientras intentaba morderla de nuevo, bajando un poco más, llegando casi al final de su espalda.

-Benditos los tatuajes mágicos…- gimió quedo, -tú lengua Potter, tú maravillosa lengua.-

Harry sonrió, siguiendo su camino descendente deslizando su lengua resbalosa por la piel pálida. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar por dónde iba, el zumbido de la energía mágica le cosquilleaba contra la punta de su lengua, indicándole la sinuosa ruta hacia la cola de la serpiente y hacia puntos igual de sugerentes. Podía sentir cómo su boca se empapaba de saliva, de pura anticipación.

Harry ya estaba casi de rodillas entre las piernas de Draco y arrastrando consigo las cobijas de la cama, se aproximaba a la deliciosa separación de sus nalgas, en cuanto sintió su rostro flanqueado por la carne turgente de sus glúteos, se detuvo, besando y lamiendo con especial cuidado cada centímetro de esa piel caliente.

Le dio un corto beso antes de levantar la mirada y observar su fruncido ano, apretado a pesar del sexo reciente. Harry descubrió que era de un hermoso e intenso rosado, de apariencia suave, fruncido y de encantadora turgencia; adornado obscenamente de blanco, espeso y lechoso semen. Tragó duro. Entonces regresó su boca al inicio de su cola, a la separación de esas hermosas nalgas y besó aquel punto secreto y sutil. Delicioso. Lamió con dedicación, permitiendo que su saliva se escurriera de su boca hacia la pálida piel entre sus labios y luego se deslizara gentil a esa entrada cercana, lubricando, uniendo el rocío de sus pasiones. Del sexo esperado, el deseo expresado y la eyaculación sobre la carne.

-Potter…- lo sintió removerse gimiendo su apellido y Dios, cómo amaba escucharlo gemir así. Entonces separó una de sus piernas para darle más espacio a su boca, al placer. -Maldito torturador…- y Harry se habría reído, de no estar tan inmerso en la necesidad de sentir cada trozo de esa sensible piel.

Sentir la inmoralidad guardada en aquel horizonte voluptuoso, un simple acto lleno de indecencia. El escandaloso gesto ansiado por su lengua… que se extendió lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, tan censurable como su intención. Entonces descendió un poco más y por fin lamió su entrada, lamió toda esa mezcla de viscosidades, de lujuria humedecida, de su simiente apasionada y su excitación más íntima. Su sabor era extraño y salado. Era erótico en todos los sentidos. Era lascivia en su forma más palpable.

Y Draco boqueó tenso, alzando las caderas exponiéndose todo lo necesario para volver a sentirlo. Volvió a lamer y pudo escuchar al rubio gemir, gruñir y decir algo contra la almohada.

Harry bajó la mirada y pudo ver su propia polla gotear las sabanas, sus caderas hicieron un empuje involuntario y salpicó el muslo interno del rubio, sintiendo el placentero aguijoneo del deseo.

Eso había sido rápido.

Tomó las caderas de Malfoy y las alzó hasta dejarlo de rodillas, se inclinó lo suficiente para decirle que dejara su linda cabecita sobre la almohada, mientras él jugaba un poco allí atrás. Pudo escuchar su respuesta seguramente afirmativa, amortiguada.

Dirigió su boca ansiosa directamente hacia ese anillo de carne sensible, donde permitió a su lengua volver a bailar, lamiendo y saboreando, su nariz apretada contra el valle que separaba ambas nalgas, su barbilla rozando la rugosa piel de su escroto, sus dientes buscando ansiosos atacar esa entrada sobre estimulada, sensible, húmeda de él y que a veces se apretaba por acto reflejo, ante sus caricias tentadoras.

Draco se llevó una mano a su miembro duro y necesitado, pero Harry a tientas se la retuvo por la muñeca y la dejó cerca de las piernas separadas del rubio, quien jaló sin mucha fuerza. Cediendo a su voluntad, rápidamente.

-No te toques.- su voz era un sonido gravísimo, que acarició el orificio de Malfoy, quien jadeó angustioso un par de veces lejos de la almohada, en busca de aire.

Lamía con una cierta brusquedad, acariciando la entrada desde la base de su lengua hasta la punta, deslizando su saliva y empujando la punta suavemente sin llegar muy lejos, simplemente tentando los músculos que automáticamente se cernían sobre él. Harry siguió salivando y enterrando apenas el inicio de su lengua, hasta que la voz amortiguada de Malfoy volvió a sonar, entre agitados gemidos de angustioso francés.

-_Plus profond_…- escuchaba apenas, sintiendo al rubio balancearse hacia atrás buscando penetrarse más y hacia adelante apretando el anillo de su ano. –Potteeer… plussahh, joder, Potter, por favor…-

Harry se preguntó si habría más de él allí dentro, en algún lugar de sus entrañas, su semen lubricando su interior. Succionó con fuerza, besando ese húmedo orificio antes de meter su lengua hasta el fondo, moviéndola sinuosa en su interior.

Si Draco estaba mordiendo la almohada este debió ser el momento, porque escucho un agudo "mmh" amortiguado, junto con algo parecido a un "Merlín" entrecortado.

Harry no sintió nada extraño en aquel pequeño espacio de entrada y decidió bajar su boca un poco más, mientras hundía dos dedos dentro del rubio. Comenzó a lamer sus testículos ya mojados por su resbalosa saliva, rozándolos a veces con sus dientes, los chupó atrapando el escroto, tironeándolo con suavidad. La respuesta fue automática y Draco jadeó audiblemente.

-OhDiosdioss… tu polla, necesito tu polla…- se apoyó en sus manos, alejando su culo del rostro del moreno.

-No, aún-

-Si no lo haces ahora, no me importará venirme sin ti…- murmuró con algo parecido al ahogo, mirándolo con el rostro sonrojado, acalorado, con el flequillo rubio ligeramente apegado por el sudor, sus labios rojos y maltratados parecían haber sido mordidos.

Oh y aquella visión era divina, divinamente lujuriosa. Draco Malfoy, en cuatro patas mirándole a través del hombro, sofocado de deseo, con su hermoso culo expuesto en primer plano, húmedo de su saliva… pidiéndole follárselo y por segunda vez esa misma noche.

Draco pareció leerle el embobamiento, porque se acercó irguiéndose y apenas girándose lo suficiente para besarle la comisura de los labios, tan suave como sólo él sabía hacerlo en un momento como aquel. Una de sus manos le acariciaba la espalda, mientras la otra se paseaba por su abdomen y bajaba suavemente hacia su entrepierna, tomando su polla y frotando contra su palma la cabeza húmeda, babosa, goteando pre-semen.

Era extraño, pero con Draco siempre había cortos instantes de asombrosa lentitud, de desconcertantes caricias suaves, en medio de esa pasión desenfrenada, de querer ahogarlo y ahogarse de deseo, de hundirlos a ambos en la nebulosa del sexo. No era muy difícil pensar en el rubio como en un amansador.

-Joder…- le besó con una necesidad que le apretaba la boca del estómago, sabiendo que estaba intoxicado, envenenado mortal por los encantos de Draco. Que eso que había deseado por casi cinco años era más poderoso que su fuerza de voluntad y que ahora que lo había tenido, tocado, saboreado, escuchado, olido, visto y poseído, iba a querer más y más y más cada vez.

-Tu mente se desconecta en los peores momentos.- se giró de rodillas y apretando la espalda contra Harry, alineó la gruesa vara de caliente carne y frotó la punta contra su entrada. -Me reiría, pero ahora necesito otra cosa.- suspiró y el moreno le tomó de las caderas sujetándolas desesperadamente, sintiendo que le ardía la polla, que todas las terminales nerviosas se centraban en su glande y que se iba a incendiar de todo el calor, de ese rozar enloquecedor.

-Draco…- le gimoteó contra el oído y el rubio comenzó a enterrarse, arqueando la espalda apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del moreno. –Merlín…- ambos tenían la piel sensible de la follada anterior. Era seguro que no durarían mucho.

-Espera, espera…- movió sus caderas en círculos y adelante y atrás, hasta que se detuvo, gimiendo hondo, arqueándose tenso y con los músculos crispados. –Es ahí…- respiró agitado, llevando los brazos hacia atrás, se tomo de las caderas de Harry. -Empuja ahí… empuja ahí, ¡ahí!- cerró los ojos apretadamente, cuando Harry comenzó con cortas y duras estocadas. -Mierda, mierda…- siseó entrecortado por los golpes y bamboleos de sus caderas.

Harry se abrazó a Draco por el pecho, gruñendo con los dientes apretados, mientras lo escuchaba boquear respirando agitadamente, como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones. La posición le daba un buen soporte y pronto comenzó a hacer las estocadas más largas y certeras, permitiéndole retirarse lo suficiente para entrar con más impulso, pudiendo enterrarse más profundo e intenso. Y pronto pudo comprobar que el interior de Draco estaba increíblemente resbaloso y caliente… suave y lubricado… y era intenso, intenso y ardiente y ya comenzaba a ver los brillos cegadores detrás de sus parpados y a sentir la tensión en sus músculos que le anticipaban el clímax.

Le penetraba con vehemencia, mientras su mano derecha se iba al miembro del rubio y lo masturbaba con rapidez. No duró mucho y Draco se corrió salvajemente, empujándose con fuerza hacia atrás, enterrándole las uñas en las caderas, apretándose alrededor de su polla.

Y sus caderas eran un péndulo desesperado que sin la resistencia del cuerpo del rubio que languidecía intentando recuperar el aliento, agachado en cuatro, le permitía empujar dentro furiosamente, balanceándose ambos sin apoyo. El cabecero volvía a golpear la pared y los brillitos lo estaban arrastrando a un absoluto blanco orgásmico.

-Mierda…-

Y sus caderas seguían golpeando. El rubio gemía adolorido, quejándose sobre estimulado.

-Draco… Draco…- en la habitación, en sus oídos, sólo necesitada decir ese nombre.

Y el mundo se le estaba cerrando, reduciéndose delante de sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¡OhjodidoMerlinnn!-

El conocido intenso jalón desde algún lugar cerca de su estómago hacia sus testículos, lo dejó sin aire por segundos que se le hicieron minutos, era dolorosamente intenso, como si le arrancaran las entrañas, en medio de ese magnífico blanco enceguecedor.

* * *

¡Tarán! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Suficientemente hot? XD

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


End file.
